Pierrot
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: 'Diinjak, dihina, ditertawakan. Itulah tugas wajib seorang badut.'—Eren dan Mikasa memasuki satu sekolah dimana semua muridnya adalah anak-anak yang 'memiliki masalah'. Kehidupan mereka memang menjadi lebih baik, namun di sekolah ini—Eren bertemu dengan Rivaille, seorang senior yang membuat hidupnya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Riren, AU.
1. Permulaan

_**Pierrot**_

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_Pairing: RivaillexEren_

_I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

_._

_._

_._

"_Saat aku kecil dulu, aku pernah pergi ke suatu sirkus._

_Di sana banyak hal menyenangkan,_

_Banyak orang tertawa dan terhibur disana._

_Lalu,_

_Aku melihat seorang badut._

_Ia berjalan di atas bola, menjaga keseimbangannya—_

_Lalu, ia terjatuh._

_Namun—aneh, walau ia terjatuh, tak ada yang menolongnya untuk berdiri._

_Semua orang tertawa._

_Bahkan beberapa orang menambahkan luka sang badut,_

_Melemparinya dengan bola kecil dan buah tomat._

_Namun.._

_Badut itu tetap tersenyum._

_Ia bangkit, kembali berdiri, dan kembali berjalan di atas bola. Mencoba sampai ia berhasil._

_Membuat semua orang bertepuk tangan, terkagum pada aksinya._

_Pada akhirnya, orang-orang mengakui sang badut itu._

_Mereka tidak mentertawakan—_

_Mereka tersenyum kagum melihatnya._

_...Hey,_

_Apa aku—apa aku juga,_

_Sama seperti badut itu?_

_Apa aku juga suatu saat... akan berhenti ditertawakan dan diinjak,_

_Dan bisa membuat semua orang melihatku sebagai orang yang 'hebat'?"_

_._

_._

_._

"Eren...?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang celahnya terbuka karena pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Gadis itu melihat sesosok lelaki yang sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya seraya memeluk sebuah bantal.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara itu lagi—suara isak tangis dari wajah yang ditutupi sebuah bantal.

Mikasa Ackerman—gadis dengan rambut hitam itu, hanya bisa memandang Eren sedih. Sahabat baiknya yang bernama Eren itu—adalah lelaki yang selalu menangis di balik tawanya.

Eren Jaeger. Lelaki yang selalu ceria di kesehariannya ini—menyimpan banyak cerita. Di balik iris hijaunya yang selalu memandang hal positif dalam hidup, ada warna kelabu yang selalu memandang akan negatifnya hidup ini.

Ya—Eren bukanlah lelaki yang begitu disukai di sekolahnya. Setiap hari, semua orang rasanya tidak puas untuk mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar dan menyayat hati, dan menambahkan luka hatinya dengan luka fisik yang tak kira-kira—seperti melempari Eren dengan batu atau buku tebal, bahkan beberapa terang-terangan menghajarnya bersama-sama.

Keadaannya di rumah memperburuk keadaan—ayah dan ibunya yang selalu bertengkar dan hendak bercerai, sama sekali tidak membuat lelaki itu terhibur. Namun meski begitu, ia selalu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan menunjukkan senyuman lebar di hadapan Mikasa—sahabatnya satu-satunya.

Walau dilempari batu, walau dipukuli, Eren selalu bangkit kembali, dan tersenyum, lalu berjalan maju tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Namun... ada saatnya engkau dibuat terjatuh lagi, bukan?

"Eren..." Mikasa menghampiri tubuh jangkung yang kurus itu—rasanya, Mikasa takut untuk menyentuh Eren. Ia takut tubuh yang lemah itu akan hancur jika ia tidak menjaganya dengan hati-hati, jika ia tidak menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"Aku takut, dan aku lelah," Ujar Eren ditengah isak tangisnya. "Aku lelah, aku ingin pergi dari sini. Aku juga—aku juga ingin diakui orang-orang. Aku tak mau selamanya jadi badut yang cuma bisa ditertawakan."

Mikasa mengatupkan mulutnya, matanya tak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah berada di ujung—siap untuk jatuh dan mengalir di wajahnya. Mikasa menggenggam erat tangan Eren—ia mengerti penderitaannya. Ia sendiri bukanlah anak yang bisa dibilang 'bahagia'—orang tuanya dibunuh di hadapannya ketika ia kecil. Dan orang tua angkatnya bukanlah orang yang bisa kau katakan 'orang baik'.

Mikasa juga ingin pergi dan kabur dari takdirnya ini—ia ingin mencari kebahagiaan, dimanapun tak masalah.

Dengan satu tekad itu, Mikasa menarik nafas, dan menarik tangan Eren sehingga bantal yang ia peluk terlepas—membuat Mikasa bisa melihat jelas wajah Eren yang basah karena air mata.

"Eren," Mikasa menarik nafas. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, bersama-sama."

Dan di hari itu—mereka melakukan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, perlawanan kecil.

Pergi dari rumah ke suatu tempat yang jauh, sangat jauh—sampai mereka tak tahu lagi mereka ada dimana.

.

.

.

_**~6 Years later~**_

"Eren... Eren!"

Eren dengan cepat membuka matanya—disambut dengan pemandangan yang buram dan tak jelas. Ia melihat sosok Mikasa yang menatapnya—namun semuanya tak terlihat jelas. Ada apa? Pikir Eren.

"Kau menangis," Mikasa mengusap air mata Eren—membuatnya melihat sekelilingnya dengan sedikit lebih jelas lagi. "Mimpi buruk lagi.. ya?"

Eren tidak mengangguk ataupun menjawab—namun diamnya itu cukup untuk menjadi jawaban bagi Mikasa. Ya—semenjak mereka lari dari rumah, mimpi buruk itu selalu menghantui Eren selama 6 tahun lamanya. Walau ingin kebebasan dan kini ia mendapatkannya, tetap saja ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bahagia.

Semenjak aksi mereka 6 tahun yang lalu, mereka resmi menjadi dua anak yang tak memiliki rumah dan hidup dengan bekerja di jalanan. Apapun pekerjaan yang bisa mereka kerjakan, akan mereka lakukan—demi sesuap nasi untuk bertahan hidup. Bahkan mereka tak peduli lagi akan tidur di mana nanti malam, mereka bisa tidur dimanapun—bahkan di atas rumput yang beratapkan langit berbintang.

Entah harus sampai kapan mereka bertarung dengan kerasnya hidup. Tapi mereka selalu berpikir bahwa disini masih lebih baik—daripada harus kembali ke rumah.

Ya, Eren hanya butuh Mikasa. Dan Mikasa hanya butuh Eren. Itu saja sudah cukup.

..Apa benar begitu? Saling membutuhkan satu sama lain selagi berusaha untuk bertahan hidup?

Mereka tak akan berbohong jika ditanya ingin memiliki kehidupan yang layak atau tidak. Ya, jawaban mereka sudah pasti—mereka juga ingin hidup yang nyaman.

"Hoo, kalian berdua tidak punya rumah, ya?"

Eren dan Mikasa menoleh dengan cepat—mendengar suara seorang lelaki paruh baya tiba-tiba berbicara pada mereka. Mikasa otomatis berada dalam posisi melindungi Eren—jangan salah, meski wanita, Mikasa hebat dalam bela diri dan mampu mematahkan tulang lelaki paling kekar sekalipun.

"Tenang, tenang, aku bukan orang jahat." Lelaki paruh baya yang tak memiliki rambut itu tersenyum. "kalian kelihatannya masih muda. Umur kalian berapa?"

"Kami—"

"Eren," Mikasa memotong kata-kata Eren. "jangan memberikan jawaban terlalu mudah. Jangan percaya pada orang semudah itu."

Eren pun terdiam, dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Dot Pixis. Panggil saja Pixis. Itu namaku. Nama kalian?"

Mikasa terdiam sejenak—masih berkukuh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak menjawab. Namun Eren membisikkan padanya bahwa lelaki ini sepertinya tidak berbahaya.

"...Mikasa Ackerman, 16 tahun."

"Eren Jaeger, 16 tahun..."

Pixis mengangguk seraya tersenyum—pertanda bahwa ia puas dengan jawaban Mikasa dan Eren. Lalu ia kembali bertanya, "Kalian kabur dari rumah, ya?"

Mikasa dan Eren terdiam. Pixis menunggu jawaban—namun ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Iya," jawab Eren. Pixis hanya menggumam, '_hmm.'_

"Kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal, bukan?"

Mikasa dan Eren hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian mau ikut ke tempatku?" Kata-kata Pixis membuat Eren dan Mikasa mengangkat wajah mereka—wajah terkejut mereka tak bisa terhindar.

"Walau kau tidak terlihat jahat, kami tak akan semudah itu percay—"

"Aku mendirikan sebuah sekolah berasrama. Sekolah asrama wanita dan pria, khusus untuk anak-anak yang memiliki.. 'masalah'."

Eren dan Mikasa terdiam mendengar jawaban Pixis—sebuah sekolah? Apa yang ia maksud adalah, ia ingin memasukkan Eren dan Mikasa ke sekolah itu?

"Disana kalian akan diberi pendidikan dan tempat tinggal gratis sampai kalian lulus. Setelah lulus, kalian semua akan diberi pekerjaan. Dan kalian juga akan diberikan beberapa terapi. Disana banyak anak yang seperti kalian."

"Seperti kami? Berarti itu bukan sekolah—tapi, panti asuhan, 'kan?" Tanya Eren

"Bukan, bukan." Pixis tertawa kecil. "Disana banyak anak yang masih memiliki orang tua. Tapi mereka semua punya 'masalah'. Yaah, bisa kau bilang, seperti.. anak-anak yang _Broken home_, sering ditindas di sekolahnya, dan beberapa anak yang terkena sedikit gangguan mental karena masalahnya tersebut."

Eren dan Mikasa menatap Pixis beberapa saat—apa lelaki ini benar-benar berpikir bahwa mereka mengalami gangguan mental?

Yah, mungkin tidak—tapi Pixis benar, mereka anak yang tak memiliki kehidupan yang baik di lingkungan keluarganya.

"..Kau tidak akan menyuruhku untuk kerja seharian, lalu memukuliku dengan tongkat _Baseball?"_ Tanya Mikasa—sedikit ragu.

"Hmm? Mungkin kalian akan disuruh bekerja—tapi tidak sendirian, bersama yang lainnya. Kalian juga harus belajar." Jawab Pixis, membuat Mikasa menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, kalian tidak akan dipukuli. Kecuali kalian sedang dalam latihan bela diri bersama teman kalian."

Mikasa menunjukkan ketertarikkan akan tawaran Pixis—terlihat dari matanya yang kini terbuka lebar. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Eren yang masih belum memberikan respon.

"Disana... kami akan dapat tempat tinggal? Tak ada yang akan melempariku dengan batu dan buku tebal?"

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu, Eren. Begitu juga dengan Mikasa—tak akan ada yang menyakiti kalian."

"_Tak akan ada yang menyakiti kalian."_

Berpegangan kepada kata-kata itu,

Mikasa dan Eren pun mengatakan '_Ya'._

_._

_._

_._

Trost Academy—itulah sebuah papan tulisan besar yang menyambut kedatangan Eren dan Mikasa. Setelah melewati gerbang yang cukup megah, mereka mulai memasuki kawasan sekolah—dan, ya, mereka takjub dengan kemegahan sekolah ini. Bahkan Eren tak percaya bahwa sekolah ini adalah sekolah khusus anak-anak yang 'bermasalah'.

Beberapa murid terlihat memperhatikan Eren dan Mikasa semenjak mereka memasuki gerbang. Jelas saja—pakaian mereka lusuh, dan mereka sangat kotor.

Tapi semua murid yang memandang mereka tak sedikitpun mentertawai mereka atau memandang mereka jijik—mereka semua seakan melihat keadaan Eren dan Mikasa adalah suatu hal yang wajar.

Setelah tatapan dari banyak orang itu, Eren dan Mikasa kini tersadar bahwa mereka sudah berada di ruang kepala sekolah—atau bisa dibilang, ruangan milik Dot Pixis. Pixis membuat dirinya nyaman di atas sofa seraya mempersilahkan Eren dan Mikasa untuk duduk. Dua anak itu hanya menurut.

"Jadi—kalian mulai besok sudah bisa sekolah." Ucap Pixis dengan entengnya, seraya mengeluarkan telepon selularnya dan mengetik pesan—entah kepada siapa. "Ruangan kalian akan segera diatur. Tapi dengan sedih harus kukatakan—kalian tidak berada dalam satu ruangan, kalian dipisah."

Bola mata Mikasa membulat—tidak, sudah 6 tahun ia selalu bersama Eren dan melindunginya. Jika ia pergi, siapa yang akan melindungi Eren?

Mulutnya terbuka, bersiap untuk mengeluarkan banyak protes terhadap keputusan Pixis—namun Eren dengan cepat mencegah Mikasa.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa kita dipisah, Mikasa. Dengarkan dulu apa yang Pixis-san akan katakan," Ujar Eren

"Tapi—"

"Ya, ada alasannya." Pixis memotong kata-kata Mikasa. "Disini ada dua asrama, asrama putra dan putri. Jelas—kamar kalian harus dipisah, walau kalian saudara sekalipun. Tapi kalian masih satu sekolah dan satu kelas, kalian masih bisa bertemu."

Mikasa merasa sedikit kecewa di dalam lubuk hatinya—namun, ia bersyukur karena Pixis tidak bermaksud untuk memisahkan mereka sepenuhnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangan Pixis membuat Pixis menoleh dan meminta orang di balik pintu untuk masuk. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut pendek berwarna hitam memasuki ruangan.

Dan di saat itu juga, Eren tak bisa melepaskan pandangan.

Lelaki itu memiliki tubuh yang kekar—walau ia lebih pendek darinya. Matanya tajam dan kecil, namun tatapannya membuatmu seolah ditusuk dengan bola mata yang dingin itu.

Tatapan Eren dengan pemuda itu bertemu. Eren seketika merasa nafasnya terputus dan waktunya terhenti. Entahlah—apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini?

"Rivaille, baguslah kau sudah datang. Cepat sekali kau melakukan konfirmasi, padahal aku mengirim pesan beberapa menit yang lalu." Pixis tersenyum kecil, namun senyuman itu tak dibalas oleh pemuda bernama Rivaille tersebut.

"Aku sudah menemukan kamar yang tersedia." Rivaille langsung mengatakan tujuannya datang kemari. "Yang di asrama putri, di kamar 12, bersama Sasha Braus. Sementara di asrama putra, saat ini tak ada ruangan kosong untuk angkatan junior—jadi yang lelaki... **terpaksa** harus berada di dalam satu kamar bersamaku dulu."

Eren mengabaikan kata 'terpaksa' yang begitu ditekankan oleh Rivaille—pikirannya sekarang sedang mencerna kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya ini ternyata adalah seorang senior.

Aneh, ia tidak terlihat seperti anak yang memiliki 'masalah'—kenapa ia bisa berada di sekolah ini?

"Ah, terima kasih, Rivaille. Eren, Mikasa—kuperkenalkan pada kalian, murid ranking satu di sekolah ini, Rivaille. Dan Rivaille, dua anak ini bernama Mikasa Ackerman dan Eren Jaeger. Tolong bantu mereka, ya."

Rivaille dan Mikasa saling membungkuk, pertanda salam kenal. Sementara Eren masih menatap wajah _Senpai_ nya yang harus ia akui, sangat tampan. Eren merasakan Mikasa menyikutnya pelan, memberi sinyal bahwa Eren juga harus memberi hormat pada Rivaille.

Eren pun akhirnya memberi hormat kepada Rivaille—walau sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ackerman, Braus akan datang sebentar lagi untuk mengantarkanmu pada kamar baru. Dan kau—Jaeger, kau ikut bersamaku."

Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya—jelas, ia sedih harus berpisah dengan Eren. Sementara Eren—mengangguk dengan antusiasnya, seraya mengikuti Rivaille dari belakang seperti anak anjing.

"...Oho?" Pixis yang menyadari ketertarikan Eren kepada Rivaille hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Menarik, menarik."

.

.

.

"Mulai saat ini, ruangan ini akan menjadi ruanganmu, dan ruanganku." Rivaille menoleh ke arah Eren, yang mengangguk kecil. "**TAPI, **tolong diingat satu hal—aku masih ingin privasiku terjaga. Jadi, jangan terlalu dekat denganku, apalagi jika kau kotor.. seperti ini."

Eren kali ini tertusuk dengan kata-kata dingin Rivaille itu—ya, dirinya memang kotor, tak sebanding dengan Rivaille yang begitu bersih dan terlihat berwibawa. Apa Rivaille memang menganggapnya sebagai gelandangan belaka? Apa Rivaille sebenarnya tidak mau berada di dalam satu ruangan bersama Eren?

Karena dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Eren hanyalah seekor anak kucing jalanan yang sedang berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan seekor kucing persia putih.

Eren hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah yang sedih dengan samar. Namun Rivaille tahu bahwa kata-katanya tadi sedikit menyakiti Eren. Bukannya bermaksud kasar—Rivaille hanya **terlalu** cinta pada kebersihan, makanya ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia tahu bahwa alasan Eren begitu kotor adalah karena ia selama ini hidup di jalanan.

Bukan karena ia membenci Eren—ia hanya membenci tanah dan kotoran yang menempel di tubuh pemuda itu saja.

Rivaille menghela nafas.

"Buka bajumu, Jaeger."

Eren dengan cepat tersadar dari lamunannya—kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan mata yang membulat. "E-EEEH?!"

"...Apa-apaan reaksimu itu? Dan kenapa wajahmu menjadi merah? Kau harus membersihkan dirimu, jadi cepat buka bajumu dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Simpan baju kotormu di tempat cucian, kau harus mencucinya besok. Sementara kau mandi, aku akan ambilkan pakaian bersih yang sudah disiapkan untuk murid baru."

Untuk sesaat, untuk sesaat saja—Eren sedikit kecewa karena Rivaille mengatakan itu hanya untuk menyuruhnya mandi.

_**UHUK**_, oke, Eren kemudian membuang pikiran nakalnya.

"U-uhm, baiklah. Terima kasih, Rivaille-senpai. Maaf merepotkanmu."  
"Hnn. Cepatlah, Eren. Kau mengotori ruanganku."

'_Eren'_,. Rivaille baru saja memanggil Eren dengan nama kecilnya. Dan entah kenapa, ia merasa senang.

Eren tersenyum, seraya melihat sosok Rivaille yang perlahan pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian bersih. Senyumannya tak memudar—untuk pertama kalinya,

Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena ia masih dibiarkan hidup.

"Mungkin... tinggal disini tidak ada salahnya."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Eren memasuki kamar mandi dan memebersihkan dirinya.

Dan ia memulai hidup barunya di Trost Academy—bersama Mikasa, dan Rivaille.

.

.

.

"_Di saat aku menonton sirkus itu, hatiku sedang sangat sedih._

_Aku tak tertawa bersama penonton yang lainnya—aku bahkan tidak memperhatikan badut itu dengan baik._

_Aku menangis sepanjang pertunjukkan—aku menangis di antara kerumunan banyak orang,_

_Namun tak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku._

_Kecuali satu orang—_

_Ya, satu orang._

_Sang badut menghampiriku dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna kuning yang cantik,_

_Ia menyadari bahwa aku menangis._

_Dan di dalam keramaian itu, ia berkata kepadaku;_

"_Jangan menangis. Bangkitlah dan mulailah berjalan,_

_Tangisanmu, biar aku yang menyimpannya._

_Dan sekarang, yang tersisa untukmu hanyalah senyuman saja."_

_Dan dengan satu kalimat yang membuatku berhenti menangis itu,_

_Sang badut kembali ke tengah panggung dan berjalan di atas bola._

_...Mungkin, harus kuakui,_

_Sejak saat itu,_

_Aku bertekad untuk menjadi orang yang bisa menjadi kekuatan bagi orang lain._

_Walaupun orang-orang hanya menganggapku,_

_Sebagai seorang badut belaka..._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_


	2. Manusia dibalik layar

_**Pierrot**_

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_Pairing: RivaillexEren_

_I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

_[Tolong baca A/N di akhir cerita. Dan siapkan snack, chapter ini sangat panjang!]_

_._

_._

_._

_Aku hanyalah manusia dibalik layar._

_Di saat semua orang terlihat senang berada di tengah cahaya,_

_Aku memilih bayangan untuk menjadi teman bermainku._

_._

_._

_._

_Pierrot_

_Chapter 2: Manusia di balik layar_

_._

_._

_._

'_Eren bodoh~!'_

'_Hey, lihat, itu Eren- si pengecut itu!'_

'_Entah mengapa, ia terlihat menyebalkan, ya.'_

'_Lemah! Kau hanya bisa berlindung dibalik Mikasa!'_

_...Kenapa?_

_Aku sama seperti kalian—aku tak pernah merasa berbeda. Aku hanya datang ke sekolah, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk belajar, mencoba untuk mengajak kalian berteman,_

_Dan kalian membalasku dengan lemparan batu dan buku tebal.  
_

_Apa?_

_Apa yang membuat kalian benci kepadaku?_

_Apa di dalam pandangan kalian..._

_Aku ini memang seorang badut bodoh belaka?_

"H-hentikan—jangan pukuli aku—"

"Jaeger—"

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku—hentikan—"

"Jaeger!—"

"-HENTIKAN!"

"EREN JAEGER, AKU BERSUMPAH AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMUKULMU DENGAN TERMOS JIKA KAU TIDAK BANGUN DALAM WAKTU 5 DETIK!"

Eren dengan cepat membuka matanya dan berada dalam posisi sigap. Matanya kini terbuka sepenuhnya dan ia sudah yakin bahwa ia terasadar dari alam mimpi. Ahh—ternyata yang dari tadi memanggilnya itu adalah..

"R-Rivaille-senpai...?"

"Apa, sekarang kau mau pura-pura amnesia seperti drama membosankan di TV?" Rivaille menatap Eren sinis, terlihat sekali bahwa ia kesal. "Kau pikir ini jam berapa, Jaeger?"

Eren melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas meja belajarnya—aah, jam 7 lewat 15 menit. Masih pagi sekali ternya—

"AKU TELAT BANGUN!"  
"Oh, bagus kau cepat menyadari." Ucap Rivaille dengan santainya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang, karena murid nomor satu di sekolah ini tak boleh terlambat. Dan sekarang, uruslah dirimu sendiri, Jaeger."

"E-eeh—tunggu, senpai—"

_**Blam!**_ Rivaille menutup pintu tanpa menjawab panggilan Eren.

"..Padahal kemarin, kau memanggilku 'Eren'."

Eren menghela nafas dan beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman—entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan nyamannya kasur untuk menjadi alas tidur. Harus ia akui, malam tadi adalah malam terbaik dalam hidupnya.

...Yah, walau mimpi buruk itu masih mengintai dirinya.

Eren membuka lemari bajunya—sekarang lemari itu terisi dengan beberapa baju bersih pemberian Pixis, dan satu seragam sekolah yang tergantung rapi. Eren melihat seragam barunya—kemeja putih plus dasi merah, dengan _Blazer_ coklat dan celana kotak-kotak hijau. Benar-benar seragam yang mencerminkan sekolah 'elit'.

Dan sekali lagi perlu diingat—sekolah ini sebenarnya adalah sekolah khusus anak-anak yang memiliki masalah di rumahnya, atau gangguan mental ringan.

Eren untuk beberapa saat takjub kepada Pixis dan orang-orang yang mengelola sekolah ini—bisa menjadikan anak-anak yang 'tak beruntung' menjadi anak-anak yang setara dengan anak-anak 'beruntung' lainnya.

Bahkan, bisa menjadi lebih hebat daripada anak-anak yang memiliki hidup sempurna.

Eren memakai seragam barunya yang masih beraroma pewangi pakaian—aroma yang sudah lama tidak ia hirup. Ia melihat refleksi sosoknya di cermin—berbeda dengan kemarin, kini tubuhnya sudah bersih dan rambutnya rapi. Eren pun tersenyum.

"Hari yang baru, dan diriku yang baru."

.

.

.

"Kelas 2A... kelas 2A..."

Eren menyusuri lorong bangunan sekolah yang cukup—ralat—sangat luas milik Trost Academy. Walau sulit, Eren akhirnya menemukan letak dimana kelas untuk para angkatan 2 berada.

Kelas baru.

Eren tak bisa berhenti memikirkan akan seperti apa anak-anak di kelasnya nanti, akan seperti apa sikap mereka kepadanya nanti.

Apa mereka akan melihatnya dengan tatapan 'meremehkan'? Atau mereka justru akan bersikap dingin kepadanya dan menganggap seolah ia tidak ada?

Eren merasa takut.

Namun Eren membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh—tidak, ia sudah memutuskan akan memulai kehidupan baru. Ia harus berpikir positif.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, Eren melihat Mikasa yang sedang berdiri di hadapan pintu yang memiliki papan kecil bertuliskan '2-A'.

Ternyata Pixis menepati janjinya—ia benar-benar dibuat satu kelas dengan Mikasa.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa menoleh, iris matanya bertemu dengan hijaunya mata lelaki yang paling ia sayangi itu. Eren melihat Mikasa yang nampak segar dengan seragam barunya—kemeja putih, pita merah, _blazer _coklat, dan rok merah. Dan—syal berwarna merah pemberian Eren untuk Mikasa saat natal kelas 6 SD.

"Mikasa—kau berniat memakai Syal itu bahkan saat dalam pelajaran sekalipun?" Tanya Eren dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kenapa? Ini sudah dicuci kok."

"Bukan begitu—kenapa kau seperti tidak mau melepasnya sih?"

Mikasa memandang eren sesaat, kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam syal yang terlilit di lehernya.

"Karena Syal ini pemberian darimu," Gumam Mikasa dengan suara yang kecil

"Hah?"  
"Tidak—bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya suka Syal ini. Itu saja." Jawab Mikasa. "Ah, sepertinya kita sudah disuruh masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Tubuh Eren tiba-tiba terasa kaku. Lalu dari dalam—suara seorang lelaki yang sepertinya sudah cukup tua memanggil namanya dan Mikasa. Mikasa menoleh ke arah Eren, yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Eren.

Mereka berdua pun melangkah ke dalam ruangan kelas.

"Selamat bergabung di kelas 2-A," Lelaki dengan kepala tanpa rambut dan mata yang bulat nan tajam menyambut mereka dengan sedikit.. aneh. Namun dari nada bicaranya yang tegas itu, Eren dan Mikasa tahu bahwa ia bukanlah guru yang bisa diajak berkompromi. "Namaku Keith Shadis, wali kelas kalian. Harap diingat wajah dan namaku karena jika ada sesuatu, yang kalian harus hubungi adalah aku. Sekarang, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Mikasa Ackerman." Itulah perkenalan singkat Mikasa. Eren melihat ke seluruh ruangan—semua ekspressi para murid tak ada yang berubah. Netral.

Netral—kecuali satu orang, seorang gadis dengam rambut kuncir kuda yang melambai-lambai antusias ke arah Mikasa.

"Sasha Braus, bisa kau berhenti melambai-lambai seperti anak TK?" ucap Keith dengan suara yang 'menekan', membuat gadis itu berhenti melambai dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Oh, dan jangan coba-coba memakan kentang di tengah jam pelajaran lagi, Braus."

Gadis bernama Sasha itu langsung memasang wajah kecewa.

"Eren, giliranmu memperkenalkan diri," Mikasa melirik ke arahku seraya berbisik. Eren menelan ludah dan maju beberapa langkah.

"N-namaku Eren Jaeger. Senang bertemu kalian semua." Eren membungkuk sedikit, sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Jaeger, kau bisa berjalan ke bangkumu—letaknya ada di sebelah Armin Arlert. Arlert, acungkan tanganmu."

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut pendek berwarna _Blonde _mengangkat tangannya. Sekilas lelaki itu terlihat mirip perempuan, dengan tubuhnya yang bahkan lebih pendek dari Mikasa, dan wajahnya yang imut.

Eren pun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Dan Ackerman—kau duduk di belakang Braus, kau pasti sudah tahu dia bukan? Silahkan berjalan ke bangkumu karena pelajaran akan dimulai."

Kini, giliran Mikasa yang berjalan ke arah bangkunya—dan sudah pasti, ia disambut dengan Sasha yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Walaupun tipis—Eren dapat melihat Mikasa membalas senyuman gadis kentang itu.

Mikasa bukanlah orang yang nyaman dan mudah untuk menunjukkan emosinya—maka dari itu, jika ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum—tipis sekalipun, berarti orang itu sudah mendapatkan tempat di dalam daftar 'orang yang membuat Mikasa nyaman'.

Dan yang ada dalam daftar itu hanyalah Eren, dan ditambah Sasha, untuk saat ini.

"A-anu..." Eren melepas pandangannya dari Mikasa dan menoleh ke sebelah kanan—oh, anak bernama Armin itu mengajaknya berbicara.

Apa ia akan mengejekku, ya? Pikir Eren.

"Namaku Armin, salam kenal... semoga kita bisa berteman baik, ya, Eren."

Eren terdiam. ..Anak ini, ia baru saja mengajaknya berteman dan memanggilnya dengan nama kecil... bukan?

"E-eh? Kau serius?"

"..Eh?" Armin mengeluarkan wajah penuh tanya. "Maksudmu..?"  
"Kau mengajakku berteman..?"  
"Ya.. kita sekelas dan sebangku mulai saat ini, bukankah seharusnya kita berteman?" Jawab Armin dengan polosnya

'_Disini, yang menjadi badut bukanlah aku seorang._

_Semua orang disini juga mungkin sama sepertiku—mereka semua badut yang menjadi ejekan banyak orang._

_Aku tidak sendirian, bukan?'_

"I-iya! Aku mau berteman denganmu!" Eren menjawab pertanyaan Armin dengan suara yang keras—membuat Keith berhenti menulis di papan tulis dan mengeluarkan _Death Glare_ nya yang mematikan.

"Jaeger, duduk kembali dan perhatikan pelajaran—atau aku akan menyuruhmu melakukan lari pagi bersama buaya peliharaanku mulai besok."

"M-maaf, sensei."

Semua anak kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Eren—membuat Eren sedikit tidak nyaman.

Tapi pandangan mereka semua begitu hangat—tidak, tidak ada pandangan yang seolah memandangnya sebagai anak tak berguna,

Tak ada yang seolah memandangnya sebagai seorang 'badut'.

'_Mungkin karena mereka sama sepertiku—seorang badut,' _pikir Eren.

Dan dengan satu pemikiran itu—Eren memutuskan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran Keith dengan teliti.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan—perlahan, namun pasti.

Rasanya baru tadi ia memasuki ruangan kelas—dan kini, jam istirahat siang sudah berbunyi. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karena duduk dan memperhatikan papan tulis selama beberapa jam—pelajaran-pelajaran ini tak begitu ia mengerti. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, dulu ia dan Mikasa hanya belajar dari buku bekas saja—tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengajari mereka. Dan waktu belajar mereka pun lebih banyak terpakai untuk bekerja.

Kehidupan yang begitu miris, jika dipikir kembali.

"Uhm... Eren, ya?"

Eren menangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah menyapanya seraya tersenyum—di sebelahnya ada gadis jangkung yang memiliki rambut warna hitam yang diikat ke belakang.

"I-iya?" jawab Eren, gugup. Gadis yang menyapanya memang cukup manis—tapi alasan ia gugup bukan karena disapa oleh gadis cantik,

Tapi karena ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba menyapanya dengan lembut.

"Namaku Christa. Dan ini Ymir, salam kenal." Gadis bernama Christa itu tersenyum—walau teman di sebelahnya hanya mengeluarkan kata '_Yo'. _Eren mengangguk dan menjawab salam mereka. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang—anak-anak kelas ini biasanya membawa makanan dari kantin, lalu makan di kelas bersama-sama. Dan kami menyusun meja menjadi bentuk lingkaran agar mudah untuk mengobrol satu sama lain. Kau mau bergabung?"

Tentu saja Eren tidak menolak tawaran itu—selama ini, ia hanya makan berdua saja dengan Mikasa, dan kini ia akan makan bersama banyak orang. Eren tak lupa bertanya pada Christa jika ia bisa mengajak Mikasa atau tidak—dan Christa hanya bilang bahwa Mikasa sudah setuju sedari tadi.

'Ritual makan siang kelas 2-A' pun dimulai—semua bangku dan meja disusun berbentuk lingkaran, dan semua murid duduk seraya menyimpan makanan yang mereka ambil dari kantin. Eren duduk di antara Mikasa dan Armin, dan di sebelah kiri Mikasa—sudah pasti ada Sasha yang sepertinya tidak mau jauh dari Mikasa.

Dan semuanya pun mulai memakan makanan mereka, dipimpin oleh Christa yang menjadi 'juru bicara'.

"Teman-teman—seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini, di kelas kita ada dua orang murid baru." Christa menoleh ke arah Eren dan Mikasa seraya tersenyum. "Dan seperti yang kalian ketahui juga—ada suatu peraturan sekolah yang tertera dan harus kita lakukan, jika ada murid baru yang datang."

_**Deg. **_Seketika Eren merasa gugup dan takut—peraturan? Apa akan ada semacam ospek disini? Apa dia dan Mikasa akan disiksa oleh semua anak dikelas agar 'diakui'?

Tapi—Pixis bilang tidak akan ada yang menyakiti mereka, bukan?

"Aturan apa itu, jika aku boleh bertanya?" Mikasa berbicara dengan suara lantang dan 'menekan'—seperti siap untuk menyerang mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum dia dan Eren yang 'diserang'.

"Aturan itu adalah; untuk memperlakukan murid baru sebaik mungkin, seperti keluarga. Dan dimulai dengan; pengakuan." Christa menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa dengan lembut.

"..Pengakuan?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya ke samping—ia tidak mengerti. Sama sekali.

"Pengakuan. Kami semua akan mengatakan kepada kalian kenapa kami ada disini—yang berarti, kami akan mengatakan masa lalu kami dan 'masalah' kami. Dan kalian juga akan memberitahu 'masalah' kalian. Semua murid di seluruh sekolah melakukan ini, kok. Jadi kami semua sudah tahu 'masalah' kami satu sama lain."

Seluruh murid melakukannya? Eren tak bisa menghentikan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya—apa itu berarti, mereka tahu apa yang menyebabkan Rivaille ada di sekolah ini?

"Yah—semua murid, kecuali senior bernama Rivaille itu, bukan?"

Eren langsung melihat ke arah sang pembicara—oh, lelaki dengan tubuh kekar dan rambut kuning itu—Reiner, kalau tidak salah, namanya. Mendengar ucapan Reiner itu—jelas, rasa penasaran Eren semakin besar. Tapi ia juga sedikit kecewa karena ternyata tak ada yang tahu alasan Rivaille berada di sekolah ini.

"Begitulah. Uhm, jadi, siapa yang mau mulai pengakuan terlebih dahulu?"

...

...

...Hening.

"..Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya duluan!" Christa menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil. "Aku, Christa Lenz—berada disini karena ibuku sering melakukan kekerasan terhadapku."

Mendengar hal ini—Mikasa langsung terdiam.

"Aku pernah ikut ke dalam sebuah agensi model—dan ibuku menyuruhku untuk jadi yang terbaik. Namun karena sainganku banyak, aku gagal. Dan ibuku jadi sering memukuliku." Christa menundukkan wajahnya. "Ia juga selalu memaksaku untuk memuntahkan makanan yang baru aku makan. Katanya, agar aku tidak gemuk. Jadi, untuk tambahan—aku penderita anorexia. Sekarang sudah tidak parah, sih.."

Eren dan Mikasa hanya bisa mendengar sambil tak bisa berkata apapun—hebat, ia memiliki masalah seperti itu, tapi ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan masalahnya itu di dalam raut wajah dan kata-katanya.

"Aku, Ymir." Ymir melanjutkan Christa yang sudah selesai dengan pengakuannya. "Adalah korban penjualan anak di bawah umur. Aku dijual dan dijadikan budak di suatu rumah, namun aku berhasil kabur dari rumah itu. Disana menyeramkan—kau disiksa, disuruh untuk bekerja, dengan makanan dan waktu tidur yang sedikit. Kau juga akan dilecehkan secara seksual, jika kau sial."

Mikasa dan Eren menelan ludah—ternyata, ada yang memiliki masalah lebih, lebih buruk dari mereka.

"Aku Berthold," Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut hitam memperkenalkan dirinya seraya tersenyum. "Aku hanya anak remaja biasa yang tak memiliki kehidupan bagus. Ibuku sering membawa lelaki asing ke rumah,dan setiap hari berganti pasangan. Namun rasa depresiku itu membuatku sering melukai pergelangan tanganku.. dengan sebuah pisau. Ah, tapi, aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi, kok."

Berthold menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya yang penuh bekas luka. Mulut Eren terbuka—namun, tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Reiner." Reiner hanya menyebutkan namanya, singkat. "Anak buangan yang dibuang karena tidak dibutuhkan oleh orang tua. Sekian."

"Wow, cerita yang menarik. Aku pesan popcorn, satu." Ucap Ymir dengan nada _Sarkastik. _Reiner memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Jean Kirschtein. Anak yang dipaksa orang tuanya untuk mencuri uang agar mereka bisa tetap hidup. Tak membawa uang saat pulang, maka aku akan dibanting ke tembok, sebanyak 10 kali. Atau..20 kali? Aku lupa." Ucap Jean seraya memotong roti dagingnya—terlihat tidak tertarik untuk berbicara banyak.

"Connie," lelaki dengan rambut nyaris botak dan tubuh pendek melihat langsung ke arah Eren. "Orang tuaku tak akur—dan mereka bercerai. Aku memutuskan untuk ikut ayahku, namun ternyata disana aku hanya dijadikan budak."

Orang tua yang tak akur—orang ini sama sepertiku, pikir Eren. Namun Eren beruntung—kedua orang tuanya setidaknya tidak memperlakukannya dengan buruk—mereka hanya menganggap Eren sebagai anak yang tak pernah ada. Mereka mengabaikan eksistensi Eren. Tapi setidaknya, itu lebih baik daripada dipukuli setiap hari.

"Annie Leonhardt. Aku sama seperti Ymir—korban penjualan anak dibawah umur. Hanya saja, aku dijadikan pekerja sek—"

"Oke, iya, aku mengerti," Eren memotong kata-kata Annie—dirinya masih terlalu polos, ia tak mau mendengar hal seperti itu.

"A-aku Armin," Armin menundukkan wajahnya. "Kakekku meninggal, dan aku tak punya rumah.. aku tinggal di jalanan, dan selalu ditindas oleh anak-anak lainnya yang lebih kuat. Terkadang uang hasil kerjaku diambil mereka."

Mikasa dan Eren mengerti betul perasaan Armin—mereka juga sama. Namun tak ada satupun preman yang berani mendekati mereka, terima kasih kepada Mikasa dan kekuatan bela dirinya.

"Dan yang terakhir..." Christa melihat ke arah Sasha, yang kini pandangannya menjadi kosong dan hanya mengunyah kentang rebusnya tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. "Um.. Sasha?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hey, Christa, kau tahu 'kan.. Sasha pasti tidak mau bercerita, ceritanya yang paling menyedihkan diantara kita," bisik Reiner

"Aku tahu...tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa jika dia tak mau bercerita," Mikasa memotong kata-kata Christa. "Bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan kepadaku dan Eren saja? A—"

"—Saat umurku lima tahun, kakak lelaki ku membawaku ke kamarnya.."

Seisi ruangan kelas menjadi hening ketika Sasha berbicara—ia masih berbicara dengan tatapan kosongnya, dan tangan yang masih memegang kentang rebus.

"Aku tak ingat apa-apa, yang aku ingat hanya, ia menyentuhku disini dan disana, ia membuka pakaianku, dan aku merasa sakit. Aku menangis dan berteriak.. tapi tak ada yang menolong.."

Mikasa dan Eren seketika mengubah raut wajah mereka—terkejut, mungkin itu kata yang tepat. Gadis yang sedari tadi antusias melambai ke arah Mikasa, dan selalu makan kentang seraya tersenyum lebar itu,

Adalah seorang gadis korban pelecehan seksual.

Eren menelan ludah. Sementara Mikasa menepuk pundah Sasha. "Jangan dilanjutkan. Biar aku saja yang bercerita sekarang," Ucap Mikasa.

"Mikasa Ackerman. Di umurku yang ke 6.. aku melihat orang tuaku dibunuh di depan mataku, secara langsung."

Seisi ruangan kembali menjadi sunyi. Namun kesunyian ini entah kenapa—terasa menakutkan, dan terlalu sepi.

"I-itu menyedihkan sekali.." Christa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangannya. Dan Sasha—ia kini melihat ke arah Mikasa dengan mata yang membulat.

"Aku berhasil selamat, karena aku bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Tapi setelah itu—aku mengalami gangguan mental ringan, karena _shock_. Lalu, aku diadopsi oleh sepasang suami istri, yang pada akhirnya sering meyuruhku bekerja dan memukuliku dengan sebuah tongkat baseball."

Eren terdiam—pasti berat bagi Mikasa untuk mengingat kembali semua kenangan pahit itu, dan menceritakannya lagi pada mereka.

"Eren, kau selanjutnya."

Eren mengangguk, kemudian ia berdiri dari kursinya. Seluruh murid menatapnya.

"Orang tuaku tak pernah akur dan hendak bercerai."

...

...

...Hening, lagi.

"...Itu saja?" Tanya Jean dengan nada _'Apa kau serius? Cuma itu masalahmu?'_

"Mereka tak pernah menganggap aku ada. Mereka bahkan selalu bilang bahwa mereka tidak punya anak." Eren mengepalkan tangannya. "Dan di sekolahku yang dulu—semua anak entah mengapa membenciku. Setiap hari aku dikatai, dihina. Dan mereka menambah ejekan itu dengan lemparan batu besar, dan juga buku tebal."

Jean yang tadinya hendak berkata bahwa masalah Eren itu hanyalah masalah sepele, kini terdiam.

"Aku terkadang berpikir—apa seluruh orang di dunia ini benar-benar menganggapku seperti badut? Badut yang selalu berusaha membuat semua orang tersenyum, namun malah ditertawakan dan dilempari tomat."

Eren masih mengingat semuanya—badut sirkus yang ia temui saat kecil, badut yang membuatnya teringat akan dirinya sendiri.

Badut yang malang, tak ada yang menolongnya.

Badut yang malang, ia ditertawakan.

Benar-benar gambaran sosoknya di masa depan.

"..Tapi—walau dilempari tomat, dan tak ada yang menolong saat terjatuh, badut selalu kembali berdiri dan melakukan yang terbaik, bukan?"

Eren terkejut—dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, Ymir melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. "Kami semua seperti itu. Kami diinjak, dibuang, tak ada yang menolong. Dan kami bangkit lalu kembali berjalan. Eren—bukan kau saja yang seorang badut, kami semua disini juga sama. Jika kau selalu berpikir bahwa kau adalah badut yang seorang diri, maka kami semua juga sama. Kami semua adalah seorang badut."

Eren melepaskan kepalan tangannya—mulutnya terbuka kecil, tak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun, dan harus diakui—ia kini menahan air mata untuk tidak berkumpul di bola matanya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, Eren." Christa tersenyum ke arah Eren. "Kau bahkan beruntung memiliki Mikasa yang selalu bersamamu di saat kau sendirian—kau tidak pernah sendirian,"

"_Kami semua juga sama sepertimu."_

_._

_._

_._

Hari yang panjang. Setelah ritual pengakuan di jam makan siang tadi—Eren harus mengakui bahwa dirinya merasa sedikit lega, dan beban yang ada di bahunya seperti lenyap begitu saja.

Pixis memegang janjinya—disini, ia akan merasa nyaman. Ia tak 'berbeda' dari yang lainnya—mereka semua sama seperti dirinya.

Eren tidak sendirian.

Eren menyusuri jalan menuju ruang asramanya dengan hati senang—ia bahkan bernyanyi tak jelas saking bahagianya. Langkahnya pun berubah menjadi _Skip_ yang biasanya dilakukan oleh anak kecil saja. Oh, dan tak lupa—sebuah senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan anak berumur 5 tahun, Jaeger."

"KYAAAA!" Eren berteriak kaget—dan tidak mengabaikan fakta bahwa teriakkan miliknya itu terdengar seperti perempuan. "R-Ri-Ri-Rivaille-senpai!?"

"Kau berteriak seperti tokoh utama wanita di komik _Shoujo_." Rivaille menatap Eren dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu dan ekspressi kebosanan itu.  
"Oi! itu 'kan karena senpai membuat aku terkejut!" Eren membantah, dengan wajah yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau melemparkan kesalahan kepada orang lain? Dan kau menyebut dirimu laki-laki? Heh."

Wajah Eren kini semakin merah—senpainya yang satu ini benar-benar menjengkelkan, kata-katanya selalu tak tersaring dan menusuk begitu saja.

Tapi—justru itu yang membuat Eren semakin tertarik pada senior yang satu ini.

_**UHUK!**_ Eren menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang pikiran anehnya yang datang sesaat tadi.

"Ukh—" Rivaille tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan tangannya memijit dahinya perlahan—membuat Eren juga berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"S-senpai? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"—Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Kembali berjalan, aku mau cepat-cepat sampai kamar dan mandi."

Eren sedikit menari di dalam hati—hum, senpainya ini tadi secara tidak langsung mengajaknya untuk pulang ke asrama bersama-sama, bukan?

"Baiklah!" Eren pun kembali berjalan di belakang Rivaille—persis seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti tuannya.

.

.

.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa menoleh dan melihat Pixis berlari ke arahnya—dengan wajah yang panik dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Mikasa menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

"Pixis-san? Ada apa?"

"Apa—Apa kau melihat Rivaille?"

Rivaille? Oh, orang yang berada satu kamar dengan Eren, pikir Mikasa. Ia memang melihat seniornya itu di lorong, tadi, dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat dan sesekali memijat dahinya. Namun karena hanya selewat saja—ia tak menyapa ataupun bericara pada Rivaille.

"Aku melihatnya sebentar, tadi. Karena latihan bela diri campuran bersama senior ditiadakan, jadi aku tak lama bertemu dengannya. Kenapa?" Tanya Mikasa

"Gawat—ini gawat!"

Pixis mengeluarkan telepon selularnya dan mengetik pesan secara cepat—sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Mikasa lagi. "Mikasa, bantu aku mencari Rivaille, cepat! Dan jika kau menemukannya," Pixis menyerahkan satu buah sapu tangan kepada Mikasa. "Tutup mulutnya menggunakan ini agar ia pingsan."

Mikasa semakin kebingungan. Rivaille, dibuat pingsan? "Tapi Pixis-san, ini ap—"

"Rivaille yang belum menjalani terapi pagi dan belum memakan obatnya adalah kombinasi yang buruk, Mikasa. Percayalah padaku." Pixis memotong kata-kata Mikasa.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Memangnya Rivaille-senpai... dia mengidap penyakit apa?"  
"Rivaille..." Pixis menarik nafas. "Dia—"

.

.

.

Eren dan Rivaille sampai di dalam kamar mereka—kamar yang tak begitu luas, namun nyaman. Eren membuat tubuhnya nyaman di atas kasur—ia sangat lelah di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Sementara Rivaille kini bersandar di tembok dekat kasur Eren—masih memijat dahinya perlahan. Wajahnya memang terlihat sedikit pucat.

"..Senpai, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku memanggil Pixis-san?" Eren bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah Rivaille. Ia melihat sosok Senpainya yang memang terlihat sedikit aneh—dan lemah.

Dan tak ada jawaban dari senpainya itu.

"Senpai?" Eren kembali mencoba mengambil perhatian Rivaille. Namun masih tak ada respon—dan Eren pun menyerah. Mungkin lebih baik membiarkan Rivaille sendirian, dan nanti ia akan mengurus semuanya sendirian. Padahal, Eren sebenarnya sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Senpainya itu.

Dan Eren melihat sosok Rivaille yang sudah berhenti memijit dahinya.

'_Oh, apa dia sudah merasa lebih baik? Apa aku coba bertanya sekali lagi saja?'_ pikir Eren. "Senpa—"

Rivaille menarik satu tangan Eren dan membantingnya ke atas kasur yang baru saja Eren jadikan tempat berbaring—kedua tangan Eren digenggam erat oleh Rivaille, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Dan Rivaille menatap Eren dari posisinya yang kini berada di atas lelaki dengan iris mata hijau tersebut.

"S-senpai...?"

Bukan—Tatapan ini bukan tatapan milik Rivaille. Tatapan ini dingin—namun berbeda dengan 'dingin' yang biasanya Rivaille tunjukkan.

Apa jangan-jangan—Eren membuatnya marah, karena banyak bertanya tadi? Sial, baru saja sehari ia ada di sekolah ini dan berada dalam satu kamar dengan Rivaille, dia sudah membuat masalah.

"M-maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal tadi—aku hanya khawatir—"

"Eren.."

Eren menghentikan kalimatnya—Rivaille memanggil nama Eren, namun—suara itu, terdengar seperti bukan suara Rivaille.

"Namamu Eren, ya? Pfft, lelaki yang naif, menurut 'diriku' yang satu lagi."

'Diriku yang satu lagi'? Eren menatap Rivaille penuh tanya. "Eh—uhm—sen-senpai?"

Rivaille memperkecil jarak wajahnya dan Eren—membuat wajahnya kini sampai di dekat telinga Eren yang masih kebingungan.

"Aku tertarik padamu," Bisik Rivaille dengan suara yang rendah—tepat di telinga Eren. Membuat lelaki itu tak bisa menghentikan rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

Apa—apa—APA?! Eren komat-kamit di dalam hatinya. Apa senpainya ini sedang mengerjainya saat ini? Apa ia serius? Atau—atau—

"Aku tahu kau tertarik pada Rivaille." Rivaille melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Pada Rivaille yang satunya, pada diriku yang seorang lagi. Diriku yang kau kenal pertama kali."

Dan di saat itulah—Eren sadar bahwa yang kini berbicara kepadanya,

Bukanlah Rivaille yang ia kenal.

"..Kau—siapa?" Eren mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan yang tajam—ia ingin Rivaille yang sebenarnya untuk kembali.

"Aku juga Rivaille. Tapi, Rivaille yang lainnya." 'Rivaille' menyeringai seraya menurunkan wajahnya, dekat dengan leher Eren. "Kau mau tahu apa yang membuatku tertarik padamu?"

Dan dengan selesainya satu pertanyaan itu—

Eren merasakan 'Rivaille' mencium lehernya.

"Se—Senpai?!" Eren tak tahu harus memanggilnya apa—dia juga Rivaille, bukan? Tapi—tidak, yang seharusnya Eren pikirkan saat ini adalah, kenapa bisa 'Rivaille' mencium lehernya seperti ini. Ia ingin menghentikan Rivaille—namun wajahnya yang kini menjadi merah mengkhianati niatnya.

"Lepaskan—Senpai! Lepaskan—"

.

.

.

"...Kepribadian ganda?"

Pixis mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa yang kini sudah mencerna sedikit keadaan.

"Rivaille adalah putra dari keluarga kebanggaan, keluarga yang memiliki harta dan kekuasaan. Dan fakta bahwa ia adalah anak satu-satunya keluarga itu—membuat Rivaille tak lepas dari bahaya." Pixis menundukkan wajahnya. "Banyak orang berusaha menyelakai Rivaille—beberapa gagal, beberapa berhasil. Entah sudah berapa kali Rivaille diculik oleh orang tak dikenal, yang kemudian berujung pada tebusan harta yang tak sedikit. Orang tuanya sudah pasti akan memberikan uang sebanyak apapun demi Rivaille, tapi—diculik beberapa kali seperti itu, membuat Rivaille depresi berat."

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya—ternyata benar, jangan menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya. Semua orang disini terlihat seperti anak-anak biasa, namun mereka semua—

Memiliki cerita yang ditulis oleh tinta berwarna merah pekat.

"Dengan depresi itu, Rivaille jadi membatasi dirinya. Dan entah sejak kapan—ia berubah. Ia berubah menjadi anak yang kasar, tak sungkan untuk menyakiti orang, dan egois—dan tidak lupa, kepribadiannya yang satu lagi juga berbeda jauh dengan Rivaille yang biasanya."

"Berarti...?"  
"Kepribadian Rivaille yang biasanya adalah anak yang terlalu cinta kebersihan, teratur, sopan, dan selalu menyembunyikan perasaanya. Dan kebalikannya berarti—anak yang sembarangan, tak bisa diatur, tak memiliki mulut yang sopan, dan—selalu bertindak agresif."

Mikasa langsung mengangkat wajahnya—Itu berarti, Rivaille yang sedang berubah menjadi kepribadiannya yang lain, akan menjadi orang yang akan mudah menyerang siapapun yang berada di dekatnya—entah menyerang dalam artian apa.

Dan Mikasa baru menyadari satu hal—hari sudah sore, kebanyakan siswa dan siswi memilih untuk memasuki kamar mereka di asrama masing-masing. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Rivaille, bukan?

Dan—yang berada dekat dengan Rivaille saat ini—adalah tidak lain, teman kamarnya sendiri.

"..EREN DALAM BAHAYA!"

.

.

.

_**~To be continued~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

Um—hello everyone! :'D *waves* umm—perkenalkan, saya Nacchan. Biasanya saya cuma author yang suka nongol di fandom vocaloid, durarara! Dan cardcaptor Sakura. Tapi saya mencoba masuk ke fandom ini karena kecintaan saya pada pairing RivaillexEren.

Dan ternyata—fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini dapat sambutan hangat. Wow. Terima kasih banyak! Sepertinya saya ga cukup bilang terima kasih saja, karena saya sangat senang dengan sambutan hangat ini x'D

Jadi—untuk yang sudah membaca, me-review, meng-fave atau follow cerita ini, silahkan ambil half-naked Rivaille secara gratis! *throws half naked Rivaille at you*

Dan saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada:

**Rosecchin, Sushicat, Hikari Chrysant, katak, Unknownwers, SedotanHijau, Rikkagii Fujiyama,Kyo Kyoya, IsyPerolla, Zane Zavira, Luffy niar, Ichigo Kenji, Endou, Belgium Waffle, ayaklein24, **dan **AisuRuhi**! (adakah yang ga kesebut? Kalau ada, maaf ya ;A;)

Terima kasih, review kalian sangat berarti. Biarkan author laknat ini memeluk kalian semua ;w;)

Oh, and here, some tease for chapter 3:

Eren tak bisa melawan—genggaman tangan 'Rivaille' semakin kuat. Dan perlu ia akui—ia berada di posisi antara 'ingin' dan 'tidak ingin' senpainya itu untuk berhenti menciumi lehernya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi mainan senpainya itu.

"S-senpai—" Ucap Eren dengan nafas yang terpotong. "K-kenapa—"

Dan kalimat itu tak terlanjutkan—seiring dengan 'Rivaille' yang mencium bibirnya di saat Eren masih berbicara.

"..Eren! Eren!" Mikasa berteriak di depan kamar Eren—mendengar suara Eren yang hanya berupa kata '_Ugh—' _atau '_Hmn—' _saja. Mikasa semakin cemas—karena ia tahu Eren bukan 'diserang' dalam arti kekerasan.

Tapi, arti yang lainnya.

.

.

.

_**END OF TEASER!**_

Semoga suka dengan chapter ini, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

With love,

Nacchan.


	3. Keegoisan yang Tersembunyi

_**Pierrot**_

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_Pairing: RivaillexEren_

_I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

_._

_._

_._

_Musim berubah, _

_Langit berubah, _

_Planet ini berubah._

_Tapi,_

_Hanya manusia yang tak pernah berubah._

_Tetap menjadi mahluk egois yang tak pernah mau mengalah.._

_._

_._

_._

_Pierrot_

_Chapter 3: Keegoisan yang tersembunyi_

_._

_._

_._

"Armin Arlert!"

Armin menolehkah wajahnya—melihat Mikasa yang berlari ke arahnya dengan nafas terputus-putus. Mikasa melihat Eren dan Armin menjadi cukup akrab semenjak istirahat siang tadi—dan Mikasa mencoba peruntungannya, untuk bertanya kepada Armin apakah Eren bersama dengan dirinya sejak tadi. Dan Mikasa berharap Eren baru saja kembali ke asrama beberapa detik lalu, agar ia bisa mencegahnya bertemu Rivaille yang sedang menjadi 'kepribadiannya yang lain'.

"Ah.. Mikasa—?"

"Apakah Eren bersamamu tadi?" Mikasa langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi. Armin hanya melempar wajah penuh tanya.

"Tidak, Eren 'kan tadi sudah pulang ke asramanya bersama Rivaille-senpai?"

'_...Mampus'_, pikir Mikasa. Ia pun kembali berlari menuju asrama lelaki tanpa berpamitan dengan Armin.

"Ah—hey, Mikasa—"

"Maaf, aku buru-buru. Terima kasih, Armin!"

Armin pun hanya bisa memasang wajah yang semakin kebingungan.

.

.

.

"Hanji! Kau sudah menemukan Rivaille?"

Pixis kini sedang sibuk menghubungi semua orang yang ia minta untuk mencari Rivaille. Dan salah satunya adalah orang di hadapannya yang bernama Hanji Zoe. Sosok dengan rambut yang diikat _ponytail_ dan memakai kacamata—dan juga wajahnya yang sama sekali tak terlihat panik ataupun resah.

Oh, dan bukannya mencari Rivaille, Hanji sekarang sedang bermain dengan Figurine _Collosal Titan_nya, yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Aah, tidak, aku belum menemukan di—"

"KALAU BEGITU, CEPAT CARI SAMPAI DAPAT! KENAPA KAU MALAH BERMAIN DENGAN FIGURINE _COLLOSAL TITAN?!"_ Pixis membentak Hanji yang membalasnya dengan 'wajah tanpa dosa'.

"Eeeh~ tapi 'kan—"  
"HANJI, kau tahu seberapa gawatnya kalau Rivaille sudah berubah menjadi sosoknya yang satu lagi," Pixis mengambil figurine _Collosal Titan_ dari tangan Hanji. "Kenapa kau santai begitu?!"

"Tenang, tenang~" Hanji tertawa santai. "Dia Cuma jadi agresif. Ga akan buat kacau sekolah, kok. Paling dia cuma jadi main 'serang' sama orang di dekatnya, atau orang yang ia kenal dan terakhir ia temui—"

"JUSTRU ITU YANG GAWAT! KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA TEMAN SEKAMAR DIA YANG BARU, HAH?!" Amarah Pixis makin menjadi.

"Hah? Ooh—jadi Rivaille sudah punya teman sekamar? Hahaha, baguslah—"

Hanji kemudian terdiam sesaat.

"APA?! KALAU BEGITU SIH, GAWAT!"

"DARITADI AKU SUDAH BILANG KALAU INI GAWAT, 'KAN?!" Pixis melempar Figurine milik Hanji, mengenai kepala Hanji yang malang. "Aku belum tahu kepastiannya apa Eren sudah berada di dalam asrama atau belum. Tapi Rivaille tadi sempat melihat Eren dari jendela saat berbicara denganku—sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik tanpa menatapku dan pergi. Itu berarti, orang yang ia kenal juga ia lihat terakhir kali adalah Eren."

Hanji mengambil Figurine kesayangannya itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Hanji kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan satu pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

"Pak, Eren itu—lelaki atau perempuan?" Tanya Hanji

"Sudah jelas dia lelaki! Kenapa di saat begini kau malah berta—"  
"KALAU BEGITU, AKU AKAN AMBIL HANDYCAM SEBELUM MENEMUKAN MEREKA!" Hanji pun berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya, entah kemana. Dan suara Pixis yang berteriak 'TUNGGUU— ' tertimbun dengan semakin menjauhnya Hanji dari hadapan Pixis.

Hanji Zoe dengan pikirannya yang tak bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

"S-S-senpai—"

Eren benar-benar sudah tidak mengerti lagi akan keadaannya sekarang ini—berkali-kali ia melawan dan meronta, namun Rivaille tak melepaskannya—cengkraman tangan seniornya itu terlalu kuat. Dan kenyataan bahwa sekarang Rivaille masih berkutat dengan aktivitasnya semenjak tadi—ehem, mencium leher Eren dan sesekali menggigitnya—tak memperbaiki keadaan.

"Le—pas—kan!" dengan sekuat tenaga, Eren berhasil mendorong Rivaille sehingga tangannya terlepas dari cengkraman kuat itu. Eren mengambil waktu yang ada untuk bangkit dari atas kasur dan berlari ke arah pintu—

Sampai akhirnya tangan Rivaille berhasil menariknya—membuat ia terhenti. Dan Rivaille kini membanting tubuh Eren yang malang ke tembok di dekat meja belajar mereka.

Dan sekali lagi, Rivaille mengunci gerakan Eren dengan cengkraman tangannya yang kuat bagaikan burung Elang.

"Kau bukan Rivaille-senpai yang aku kenal! Sadarlah, senpai!"

"Mau aku yang manapun juga, aku tetap Rivaille." 'Rivaille' menjawab pertanyaan Eren dengan suara rendahnya yang khas, membuat Eren tanpa sadar merona. "Dan kau—akan menyukai apapun yang aku lakukan, walau kau tidak mengakuinya."

Dan Eren harus mengakui—ya. Bahkan ia tak keberatan—sebenarnya—diperlakukan seperti ini oleh 'Rivaille'. Tapi—hey, Eren bahkan baru kenal dengan seniornya ini kemarin, kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat?!

Dan kenapa Eren merasa tak bisa melawan jika yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Rivaille?

Sebelum puluhan pertanyaan itu terjawab—Eren sudah merasakan Rivaille kembali menciumi lehernya—membuat Eren berteriak kecil karena terkejut. Tidak, tidak—sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal seperti itu!

"S-senpai—kumohon... lepaskan aku—"

"Memohonlah sebanyak yang kau bisa," 'Rivaille' tertawa kecil. "Itu hanya akan membuatku ingin menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi."

Eren pun terdiam. Dan ia dapat merasakan kini 'Rivaille' menggigit sisi lehernya dengan cukup keras.

"S-sen—Aah!"

Eren tak bisa melawan—genggaman tangan 'Rivaille' semakin kuat. Dan perlu ia akui—ia berada di posisi antara 'ingin' dan 'tidak ingin' senpainya itu untuk berhenti menciumi lehernya yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi mainan senpainya itu.

"S-senpai—" Ucap Eren dengan nafas yang terpotong. "K-kenapa—"

Dan kalimat itu tak terlanjutkan—

Karena 'Rivaille' yang mencium bibirnya di saat Eren masih berbicara.

"Hmph—!" Eren tak bisa melakukan apapun saking terkejutnya—ia bahkan tak bisa berbicara karena 'Rivaille' tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara di tengah apa yang mereka lakukan. 'Rivaille' puas—akhirnya, tak ada lagi kata-kata perlawanan dari Eren.

Dan ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mencium Eren dengan kasar.

'_Aku ingin melihatmu tersakiti, lebih, dan lebih lagi..'_ batin 'Rivaille'.

Dan saat tangan Rivaille perlahan hendak membuka kancing dari baju seragam Eren satu persatu—suara ketukan pintu yang keras terdengar di telinganya.

"..Eren! Eren!" Mikasa berteriak di depan kamar Eren—mendengar suara Eren yang hanya berupa kata '_Ugh—' _atau '_Hmn—' _saja. Mikasa semakin cemas—karena ia tahu Eren bukan 'diserang' dalam arti kekerasan.

Tapi, arti yang lainnya.

"Sial—pintunya terkunci!" Mikasa tak punya jalan lain, ia harus menyelamatkan Eren apapun yang terjadi. "Maaf, Pixis-san! Aku harus merusak pintu ini!"

Dan dengan satu tendangan karate ala Mikasa, pintu kamar Eren terbuka. Membuat Mikasa dapat melihat jelas keadaan—dimana Eren yang tertahan di sebuah tembok dengan Rivaille yang menahan lelaki itu di hadapannya. Dan tak lupa, jarak wajah mereka yang dekat.

"Rivaille-senpai—maafkan aku!"

Mikasa pun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Rivaille—dan membekapnya dengan sapu tangan yang Pixis berikan. Beruntung 'Rivaille' lengah karena terkejut melihat pintu yang didobrak secara tiba-tiba, jika tidak—mungkin Mikasa tak akan berhasil, mengingat seniornya ini jauh lebih hebat dari dirinya soal bela diri.

Dan Rivaille pun tak sadarkan diri seketika.

"Mi-Mikasa?" Eren yang akhirnya bebas dari sosok 'Rivaille'—menarik nafas lega. Meski sesaat ia tidak keberatan akan apa yang Rivaille lakukan, Eren harus mengakui bahwa ia mulai merasa takut.

Karena ini bukan Rivaille yang ia kenal.

"Syu-syukurlah..." Eren terjatuh lemas. Mikasa menghampiri Eren dan memeluk lelaki itu seraya membelai rambutnya perlahan.

"Tenang, tenang.. semuanya sudah baik-baik saja.." Layaknya seorang kakak, Mikasa menenangkan Eren yang saat itu memang sedikit gemetar. Eren hanya menelan ludah seraya mengangguk perlahan.

"Dia bukan Rivaille-senpai yang kita kenal, Eren." Ucap Mikasa di tengah pelukannya. "Pixis-san... dia berkata bahwa Rivaille dulu adalah korban penculikan yang tak hanya satu kali. Dan itu membuatnya terkena gangguan mental, dan jadilah ia memiliki 'kepribadian ganda'."

Eren terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mikasa—tidak, ia sudah tahu kalau soal Rivaille memiliki kepribadian ganda—

Tapi, diculik berkali-kali...?

"Jadi..."  
"Jadi—ini bukan salah dia juga. Pixis-san bilang Rivaille-senpai lupa menjalani terapi pagi dan memakan obat penenang. Makanya dia seperti ini."

Eren pun teringat akan kejadian pagi ini—Rivaille berada di sampingnya ketika ia bangun. Jangan-jangan, alasan ia tidak melakukan terapi pagi karena ia berusaha membangunkan Eren dari mimpi buruknya?

"Ini semua salahku..."

"..Eren?" Mikasa melepaskan pelukannya. "Ini bukan salahmu. Ini bukan salah siapa—"  
"Rivaille-senpai terus berada di sampingku tadi pagi. Karena aku bermimpi buruk dan mengigau."

Mikasa terdiam dan menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Ia tidak melakukan terapi paginya... demi aku."

Eren menatap sosok Rivaille yang kini terbaring di lantai—nafasnya teratur, seolah-olah ia sedang tertidur nyenyak. Eren masih tidak percaya—sosok yang ia lihat saat ini adalah sosok yang sama dengan orang yang tadi baru saja menciumnya dengan kasar.

Berbeda dengan Rivaille yang biasanya mengeluarkan ucapan tajam—walau kata-katanya menusuk, sentuhannya lembut.

Eren kini mengingatnya—saat Rivaille berada di sampingnya tadi pagi, ia membelai lembut rambut Eren dengan tangannya.

"Halo~~ Kenapa pintu disini rus—Aah! Rivaille!"

Hanji yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di kamar Eren—membuat Eren dan Mikasa kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang senior yang tak mereka kenal.

"Yaah.. berarti... Rivaille sudah bisa diserahkan ke Pixis-san, ya?" nada kekecewaan muncul di kalimat Hanji. "Berarti ia sudah selesai 'menyerang' lelaki bernama Eren itu sebelum aku merekamnya.."

Semburat merah muncul di wajah Eren.

"Uh—um—Anda siapa ya?" Mikasa bertanya pada Hanji—yang akhirnya menoleh ke arah Eren dan Mikasa.

"Aaah! Maaf, aku tiba-tiba masuk.. aku teman sekelas Rivaille, Hanji Zoe. Kalian siapa?"

"Aku Mikasa Ackerman, anak baru di kelas 2-A.."

"A-aku Eren Jae—"  
"OOOH, kamu yang bernama Eren?!" Hanji meghentikan kalimat Eren dan mendekati Eren dengan wajah antusias. "Bagaimana, bagaimana?! Rivaille melakukan apa saja kepadamu?! Bagaimana perasaanmu?! Siapa yang berada di 'atas' tadi?"

Wajah Eren semakin merah.

"Hanji... daripada membanjiri Eren dengan pertanyaan tak pantas seperti itu, lebih baik kau bantu aku mengangkat Rivaille ke ruang kesehatan."

Kini Pixis yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di samping Hanji—dan kehadirannya tak disadari oleh Eren dan Mikasa. Hanji hanya memasang wajah kecewa dan menuruti kata-kata Pixis.

"Eren, kau tidak terluka, 'kan? Apa Rivaille melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu?"

Eren menelan ludah. "Tidak, Pixis-san. Ia tidak menyakitiku, ia hanya... melakukan beberapa hal, tapi tidak fatal."

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu." Pixis menatap Eren seraya tersenyum tipis. "Eren.."

"Ya?"

"Jangan membenci Rivaille, ya."

Dan dengan satu kata itu—Pixis dan Hanji meninggalkan Eren dan Mikasa, seraya membawa Rivaille ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

Sepi.

Eren membuka matanya di pagi yang baru—mimpi buruk masih menghampirinya seperti biasa, namun kali ini—tak ada Rivaille yang membangunkannya dengan ancaman bertubi-tubi.

Berbeda dengan hari kemarin—pagi ini, Eren sendirian di kamar asramanya.

Eren beranjak dari atas kasurnya—seperti biasa, mencuci mukanya dan merapikan diri. Kemudian ia memakai baju seragamnya—dan bersiap memulai kelasnya hari ini.

'_Rivaille-senpai.. apa dia sudah baik-baik saja hari ini?'_ Eren bertanya di dalam benaknya—tak lupa, ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar asramanya yang baru diperbaiki dalam waktu beberapa jam kemarin malam oleh orang suruhan Pixis.

"Eren, selamat pagi!"

Eren menoleh dan melihat teman sekelasnya—Armin dan Jean, menyapanya dengan senyum. Armin melambaikan tangannya, sementara Jean hanya menatap Eren dengan cukup tajam.

Eren bingung, kenapa dari kemarin rasanya lelaki bernama Jean ini begitu sinis terhadapnya.

"Selamat pagi." Eren membalas sapaan Armin seraya tersenyum.

"Hari ini ada tes Bahasa inggris, loh... Eren sudah belajar?" Armin membuka pembicaraan, agar perjalanan mereka menuju kelas tak terasa terlalu sunyi.

"Hah—aku mana tahu kalau akan ada tes.." Eren membuang nafas.

"Haha, ternyata walau kakak beradik, kau dan Mikasa itu berbeda jauh ya. Mikasa saja kemarin dapat mengerjakan tugas dengan baik."

Eren menoleh ke arah Jean yang baru saja mengejek kemampuan otaknya—oke, mungkin Eren memang tak sepintar Mikasa yang mampu mempelajari banyak hal dengan cepat. Tapi Eren juga berjuang sekeras mungkin.

"Kau sendiri sepertinya bukan orang yang berotak encer, Kirschtein. Oh dan asal kau tahu—aku dan Mikasa bukan adik kakak."

Jean terpancing emosi—apalagi begitu mendengar bahwa Eren dan Mikasa bukan adik-kakak. "Apa kau bilang—kalau begitu, kenapa kalian dekat sekali?!"

"Pfft, kenapa? Jangan-jangan, kau menyukai Mikasa?" Eren bertanya seraya mengangkat satu alisnya.

Dan Jean pun hanya diam.

"...Apa tebakanku benar?" kini, Eren yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mikasa Ackerman itu?" tanya Jean tanpa basa-basi.

"Hmm, apa ya? Yaah, kau bisa bilang bahwa kami dekat—sangat dekat~" Eren hanya berniat menggoda Jean awalnya—namun ia tak menyangka Jean akan tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau—!" Jean bersiap memukul Eren—tangannya sudah terkepal.  
"H-hey, Jean, Eren, hentikan—" Armin mencoba menghentikan Jean dan Eren—namun usahanya sia-sia, karena ia tak memiliki tubuh yang kuat.

Tangan Jean mulai bergerak—mendekati wajah Eren yang sudah siap terkena pukulan keras.

Eren ikut mengepalkan tangannya—bersiap untuk membalas.

Namun tangan itu tak pernah sampai—karena Mikasa yang sudah menarik mereka berdua hingga terpisah cukup jauh.

"Buat keributan lagi dan aku akan membuat kalian berdua tak bisa melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk beberapa hari." Aura penuh tekanan dan menyeramkan keluar dari tubuh Mikasa saat ia berkata seperti itu pada Jean dan Eren. Jean dan Eren langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Maafkan kami..."

Jean memberi Eren satu tatapan tajam terakhir, sebelum ia berjalan menuju kelas bersama Armin—meninggalkan dirinya dan Mikasa.

"Eren, tadi Pixis-san menyuruhku memanggilmu."

"Eh—ada apa?" Eren membetulkan dasinya yang sedikit terlepas karena Jean menariknya tadi. Kemudian Mikasa memberinya tatapan dalam.  
"Rivaille-senpai sudah sadar."

Tangan Eren terhenti—dasinya belum tersimpul kembali.

"Rivaille-senpai.. sudah sadar?" Tanya Eren—dan Mikasa mengangguk. "Apa dia sudah baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa sekarang kepribadiannya sudah kembali—"

"Eren, semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab kalau kau menemui Rivaille-senpai. Secara langsung."

"..Baiklah. dimana dia...?"  
"Ruang kesehatan, lantai tiga, ruang 206."

Dan Eren pun berlari meninggalkan Mikasa—menuju ruangan tempat Rivaille berada.

"Eren tak pernah sekhawatir ini.. kecuali kepada orang yang benar-benar ia sayangi." Mikasa menggumam di tengah kesunyian. "Tapi.. kenapa bisa? Eren baru bertemu Rivaille-senpai dua hari yang lalu, bukan..?"

Mikasa menghela nafas. Tak ada gunanya ia berpikir 'kenapa'—mungkin saja Eren memang orang yang seperti itu, mudah khawatir kepada siapapun.

"Ini karena kau terlalu baik, Eren. Tak peduli baik ataupun jahat—kau peduli kepada orang-orang yang kau kenal."

"_Dan itu yang membuatmu selalu dipandang sebagai seorang badut."_

.

.

.

Eren menaiki setiap anak tangga dengan terburu-buru—satu, dua, tiga—tiga belas anak tangga sudah ia lalui, kini ia berada di lantai tiga.

Eren kembali berlari, tak peduli dengan rasa capeknya—menyusuri lorong dan mencari ruang kesehatan. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di lorong yang sunyi—mungkin karena bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu dan semua murid sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Eren tak peduli kalau ia harus bolos kelas pertamanya—ia harus bertemu Rivaille, sekarang juga.

Ruang 206—Eren bersorak di dalam hatinya. Akhirnya ia menemukan ruang kesehatan dimana Rivaille berada.

Eren membuka pintu berwarna putih itu—dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia terhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Jaeger..?"

Eren menangkat wajahnya—di atas kasur putih yang terletak dekat jendela, ada Rivaille yang menatapnya kebingungan disana.

Rivaille yang ia kenal.

"S-senpai—!" Eren berjalan ke arah Rivaille dengan senyum lebar, dan tanpa sadar—Eren memeluknya. "Syukurlah, syukurlah..! Akhirnya kau sadar, akhirnya kau kembali..."

"Euh... memangnya, kemarin aku kenapa?"

Eren terdiam.

"...Senpai, kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin?"

Rivaille menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Kejadian apa..?"

"Kau benar-benar.. tidak ingat apapun?"

"..Kalau aku ingat, aku tidak akan bertanya, Jaeger."

Eren entah kenapa merasa kecewa—beribu pertanyaan yang awalnya ingin ia tanyakan kepada Rivaille, kini hilang begitu saja. Keinginannya untuk tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sudah pupus.

Rivaille tak mengingatnya. Rivaille tak ingat bahwa bibirnya yang biasa ia pakai untuk berkata kasar—kemarin mencium Eren dengan tak lembutnya.

Rivaille tak ingat bahwa tangannya yang membelai Eren dengan lembut di pagi hari kemarin—mencengkeram tangannya hingga berbekas.

Rivaille tak ingat—bahwa kemarin, ia berkata kalau dirinya tertarik kepada Eren.

Bahkan Rivaille tak ingat bahwa kemarin, ia memanggil Eren dengan nama kecilnya.

Bukan 'Jaeger'.

"...Begitu, ya?" Eren melepaskan tangannya yang masih menyentuh pundak Rivaille perlahan. Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya.

Untuk apa aku berharap? Pikir Eren. Ia senang Rivaille tak ingat akan kejadian kemarin—tapi sedikit, walau hanya sedikit saja, Eren berharap Rivaille mengingat semua yang ia lakukan kepada Eren di hari kemarin.

"...Jaeger?"

"I-iya?"  
"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Eren tak sadar bahwa butiran air mata sudah membasahi wajahnya—sampai Rivaille berkata bahwa ia menangis.

"L-loh—" Eren mengusap air matanya dengan kain _Blazer_nya. "Aah, apa mataku tadi terkena debu, ya—"

Bohong, itu semua bohong.

Eren tahu kenapa ia menangis. Tapi alasan ia menangis sungguh membuat tertawa—karena Rivaille bahkan tak mengingat semua kejadian kemarin.

"Jaeger—"

"A-aku ke kelas dulu, deh! Aku sudah telat, ahaha—" Eren masih menggosokkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya yang basah—mengusap air mata yang entah kenapa sulit berhenti. "Sudah ya, senpa—"

'_**Grep', **_Tangan Rivaille mengenggam tangan Eren yang hendak pergi. Tepat saat Eren sudah berbalik dan akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Senpai..?"

Rivaille menarik Eren perlahan—membuat jarak yang memisahkan mereka kini semakin kecil, dengan dua pasang bola mata yang masih menatap satu sama lain tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Lalu Eren merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di kepalanya—sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat.

Rivaille membelai kepalanya—sama seperti pagi kemarin.

"Dasar, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Jaeger.. setidaknya, jangan menangis tiba-tiba. Dan perbaiki dasimu juga—Ya Tuhan, kau ini memang seperti anak kecil." Rivaille menghela nafas, kemudian ia berhenti membelai kepala Eren dan membetulkan dasi milik Eren yang tadi belum tersimpul rapi. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kemarin? Aku tidak ingat apapun, sama sekali."

Eren tak menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille—air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, dan kini, bagi Eren—waktunya terhenti. Yang bisa ia rasakan bukanlah nafasnya yang teratur atau detak jantungnya yang menggema—

Namun tangan Rivaille yang baru saja membelai kepalanya.

"...Jaeger? Jaeger?"

"A-ah—tidak, kau tidak... melakukan apapun." Eren berbohong. "Maaf, aku sudah menangis tiba-tiba. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

Mungkin lebih baik begini, pikir Eren.

"Ah, begitu, ya? Syukurlah." Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Kau sudah bilang kalau kau telat, bukan?"

Eren merasa sedih ketika tangan lembut itu berhenti membelai kepalanya—betapa ia ingin merasakan tangan itu membelai kepalanya lebih lama lagi.

Dan kini, Rivaille malah mengusirnya untuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Aku..." Eren membuka mulutnya. "Boleh... menemani Senpai disini?"

Rivaille terkejut—dan ia kini kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Eren. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin berada di sisimu, itu saja." Eren tak takut jawabannya akan membuat Rivaille merasa terganggu—ia hanya ingin menjawab jujur untuk pertanyaan seniornya kali ini. "Boleh?"

Rivaille menatap Eren sejenak—entahlah, Rivaille harus mengakui bahwa ia sendiri sebenarnya berharap Eren ada disini lebih lama. Ia seolah tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

Tapi seorang Rivaille terlalu egois untuk mengakui hal itu. Apa boleh buat, ya?

"Terserahmu saja," Hanya itu jawaban yang dilontarkan Rivaille.

Namun jawaban itu membuat Eren tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, senpai.."

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N corner:

HALOOOO~ *muncul dari dalam lemari*

Apa kabar, semuanya? Terima kasih yang udah menunggu chapter tiga ini dengan sabar, dan yang udah setia untuk terus membaca fanfic ini. Author bahagia ^/w/^

Maaf kalau update kali ini dianggap cukup lama. Author masih kuliah dan sekarang sedang dalam masa UAS. Dan karena Author ini anak jurusan DKV—kalian pasti mengerti UAS nya anak desain itu seperti apa. Sparta dan pengerjaan tugasnya ga bisa selesai dalam waktu satu hari aja..

(dan ditambah lagi Author seneng Procrastinate seenaknya, jadi aja tugas ga beres-beres.)

ANYWAY—menjawab pertanyaan banyak reviewer kemarin perihal rating fanfic ini—ngga, rating nya ga akan saya ubah jadi 'M'. Ayolah, jangan pasang wajah kecewa—Author ga bakat bikin fanfic lemon gitu—uhuk—ntar kalau dipaksain, malah jadi jelek adegan lemonnya. Lagian Author sebenernya lebih suka kisah romance yang fluffy dan manis ketimbang yang agak.. 'berlemon' gitu xD;;

(efek kebanyakan baca shoujo manga sih kalau ini)

Jadi maaf ya kalau kalian sedikit kecewa...

Dan—seperti biasa, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang banyaaaaak sekali buat **Aisuruhi, Hikari Chrysant, SushiCat, rosecchin, Zane Zavira, katak **(yang sampe review dua kali ehehe :'D), **LedPanda, Rivaille Jaegar, Hikaru Tamano, Unknownwers, Kyo Kyoya, Zefanya Elric, IsyPerolla, Mokakoshi, MademoiselleNoir, Baka Mamarthy, KaoruKasuga **(ehuehue saya gatau loh bikin orang kepo itu dosa /digeplak), dan **AmiFujo!**

Tanpa kalian, fanfic ini ga akan jadi seperti ini. Tanpa kalian, Author ga akan semangat menulis fanfic ini ;w; *hearts*

Buat yang udah review Author kasih tiket gratis buat pocky game sama Rivaille atau Eren~ *plak*

Nah—sampai disini dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!

With Love,

Nacchan Sakura.


	4. Masa Lalu

_**Pierrot**_

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_Pairing: RivaillexEren_

_I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan terus melindungimu._

_Tak peduli berapa banyak orang mengataimu pembohong, atau menyakitimu dengan kata-kata yang tak berperasaan._

_..Dan segalanya yang membuatku menjadi sempurna,_

_Akan aku berikan untukmu seorang._

_Aku.._

_milikmu._

_._

_._

_._

_Pierrot_

_Chapter 3: Masa lalu_

_._

_._

_._

_Apa yang membuat dirimu menjadi, 'dirimu'?_

_Apakah karena ciri-ciri fisikmu?_

_Warna mata, warna rambut, bagaimana suaramu terdengar, bagaimana kau berbicara.._

_Ataukah,_

_Ingatanmu?_

_Bagaimana kau mengingat orang yang kau sayang, bagaimana kau mengingat seperti apa kau harus bersikap.._

_Jadi, apa yang membuatmu merasa bahwa 'inilah diriku'?_

_Fisikmu, atau.._

_Ingatanmu?_

_._

_._

_._

Mikasa menghela nafas di tengah keramaian.

Eren belum kembali semenjak tadi pagi—ia bahkan sudah melewati tiga pelajaran. Baru hari kedua mereka sekolah, dan Eren sepertinya sudah membuat Keith—wali kelas mereka—menorehkan gambaran yang buruk akan nilai-nilai di buku rapor Eren nanti.

Ia memuang pandangannya keluar jendela—tak tertarik dengan Jean yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama, mengabaikan Armin yang mengajaknya berbicara, bahkan ia mengabaikan Christa yang menawarkannya satu butir permen coklat.

Eren, Eren, Eren. Di dalam benak Mikasa kini, hanya ada Eren. Eren yang selalu dikatai badut dan diinjak. Eren yang selalu ia lindungi dari orang-orang yang melempari badut dengan sebuah tomat.

Lalu—pintu kelas terbuka.

Semua anak terdiam—keheningan yang datang tiba-tiba ini membuat Mikasa ingin tahu siapa yang berada di depan pintu kelas mereka.

Dan ia melihat sosok badut kesayangannya—Eren.

"...Eren!" wajah Mikasa seperti kembali tersadar dari dunia khayalnya—ia menghampiri Eren yang hanya tersenyum tipis kepadanya. "Bodoh—kau keluyuran kemana, sih? Menjenguk Rivaille-senpai tak mungkin selama itu, 'kan?"

"Ah—aku—menemani dia.. di ruang kesehatan," Jawab Eren—tertawa kecil seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. "Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Mikasa sudah menduga—tentu saja, mau kemana lagi Eren selain ke ruang kesehatan dimana seniornya yang dingin itu berada? Tapi Mikasa masih tidak habis pikir, dan ia masih ingin tahu kenapa Eren begitu tertarik kepada Rivaille.

...Walau mereka baru bertemu dua hari.

"Eren—kita harus bicara," Mikasa menarik lengan Eren—membawa lelaki itu keluar kelas. Eren hanya bisa melempar wajah penuh tanya.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?" Eren menatap sahabatnya yang kini terlihat sangat serius. Mikasa menarik nafas.

"Kau menyukai Rivaille-senpai?"

"..."

"..."

"...Apa...?"

Mikasa menepuk jidatnya.

"Aku tanya—kau menyukai Rivaille-senpai?"

"A-apa—Mikasa, sepertinya aku salah dengar. Tadi kau bilang ap—"  
"**EREN JAEGER**, JAWAB PERTANYAANKU."

Eren langsung bergidik ngeri—siapa yang tidak? Karena perpaduan dari Mikasa yang mengamuk + kau melawan = kematian.

"...Entahlah.." Eren menghela nafas.

"Entah?" Mikasa menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat khawatir sekali kepada Rivaille-senpai?"  
"Euh—karena dia... teman...ku?"  
"Teman? Yaaa, teman. Karena ada teman yang diam saja dan tidak bisa melawan ketika 'diserang'."

"Ap—" Eren kembali merona. "Mikasa, aku melawan, hanya saja ia terlalu kuat—"

"Tapi walau sedikit, kau menikmatinya, 'kan?"

Eren tak melawan pernyataan Mikasa.

"Eren... tidak ada yang salah dengan menyukai seseorang," Mikasa menundukkan wajahnya. "Tapi... aku tidak yakin Rivaille-senpai akan membalas perasaanmu."

Eren terdiam. "Maksudmu..?"  
"Eren, masih banyak orang lain. Kenapa harus dia?"

Bola mata Eren membesar. Ia mencerna semua kata-kata Mikasa—entahlah, ia mengerti, tetapi ia juga tidak mengerti dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia tahu akan hal itu—tapi ia juga tidak mau tahu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli, tidak mau tahu walaupun sebenarnya tahu akan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak bilang aku menyukai dia, 'kan?! Lagipula, ini bukan urusanmu!" Eren membentak Mikasa dengan suara yang cukup lantang—membuat Sasha yang kebetulan baru saja kembali ke kelas setelah kabur menuju kantin—terkejut. Eren kemudian meninggalkan Mikasa untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kelas sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Tapi.. sudah jelas kau menyukainya 'kan, Eren.." Mikasa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat—ia tidak ingin menangis.

"Mikasa...?" Sasha menghampiri gadis dengan syal merah tersebut. Sasha tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah Mikasa yang menunduk dan tertutupi poni rambutnya yang panjang. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah.. iya, tidak apa-apa.." Mikasa menjawab lemas. Ia bahkan tak mau repot untuk menunjukkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sasha menatap Mikasa pilu—teman sekamarnya ini memang jarang tersenyum, tapi ia juga rasanya bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk menangis. Dan melihat Mikasa seperti ini sangat menyedihkan bagi Sasha yang lumayan dekat dengan Mikasa karena mereka satu kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu berbohong.." Sasha kemudian memeluk Mikasa dan membelai punggung gadis itu perlahan. "Mau makan roti? Aku tadi habis kabur ke kantin dan berhasil beli beberapa!"

Mikasa terkejut karena Sasha memeluknya, dan tahu bahwa ia berbohong. Mikasa hanya tersenyum tipis kepada dirinya sendiri—baru kali ini ia punya teman yang pengertian, selain Eren. "Sasha, kabur ke kantin di tengah pelajaran kosong itu tidak boleh, loh.."

.

.

.

Sampai pelajaran habis—Eren dan Mikasa tidak saling bicara.

Selesai pelajaran terakhir, Mikasa langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengajak Sasha untuk kembali ke asrama bersama-sama—tanpa menatap Eren atau berbicara sepatah katapun kepadanya. Eren merasa bersalah dan sedih—mengingat mereka dulu begitu dekat dan tak pernah bertengkar. Tidak, ralat—Eren bahkan tak memiliki siapapun kecuali Mikasa.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Rivaille.

Eren tertawa hampa pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Rivaille menganggap dirinya ini teman baik, atau hanya kenalan saja.

Tapi belaian tangan Rivaille yang lembut di kepala Eren setidaknya—membuat lelaki itu merasa spesial. Sentuhan itu rasanya bukan sentuhan yang bisa Rivaille berikan kepada siapapun seenaknya—sentuhan yang menandakan bahwa ia peduli dan tak ingin menyakiti Eren.

...Walau mereka baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu.

Eren terkadang berpikir, kenapa bisa ia begitu tertarik pada Rivaille, begitu saja—dengan cepatnya. Bukankah mustahil kalau kau bisa tertarik dengan seseorang begitu saja ketika kau pertama kali melihatnya?

Eren menghela nafas—kemudian, lamunannya itu dibuyarkan oleh Armin yang mengajaknya untuk pulang ke asrama bersama-sama. Eren menerima ajakan Armin seraya tersenyum—Armin memang baik, ia tahu kalau Eren sedang ada masalah dengan Mikasa, tapi ia tak bertanya apapun seperti Jean yang tadi—sepertinya—senang melihat Eren dan Mikasa bertengkar.

Mungkin jika sempat... nanti malam, ia akan meminta maaf pada Mikasa.

.

.

.

Eren terdiam.

Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar asramanya—bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun ternyata, ia mendengar suara dari dalam kamarnya.

Yang berarti, Rivaille sudah kembali dari ruang kesehatan.

Jantung Eren berdegup kencang—kenapa? Padahal tadi pagi, ia masih bersikap wajar di dekat Rivaille. Tapi, ini di dalam kamar—tempat dimana kemarin ia 'diserang' oleh 'Rivaille' secara tiba-tiba.

Dan tentu saja, berada di dalam kamar yang sama dengan orang yang kemarin 'menyerang'mu itu... akan terasa _Awkward._

Tapi tidak mungkin Eren harus diam seharian di depan pintu, bukan?

Eren pun memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu—ya, itu kesalahannya. Eren main masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Dan bola matanya membesar.

...Di dalam kamar.. ada Rivaille.

..Memegang penyedot debu,

...dan memakai...

Baju Maid.

Eren menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Ahaha... aku pasti.. berhalusinasi." Eren menelan ludah. Kemudian—pintu yang tadi baru saja ia tutup—kini terbuka dengan paksa. Eren merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan kasar ke dalam kamar.

Oh, tidak. Aura kegelapan Rivaille yang khas dan ditakuti para junior menusuk Eren.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf! Aku berjanji aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun—"

"**JANGAN SALAH PAHAM**, JAEGER—baju yang biasa aku pakai untuk bersih-bersih ruangan dicuri Hanji! Dan ia menyuruhku memakai ini! Dan aku tak mau memakai baju biasa kalau bersih-bersih—karena itu akan mengotori bajuku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain, mengerti?!" Rivaille melotot ke arah Eren seraya menjelaskan dengan suara lantang—sementara Eren hanya bisa mengangguk cepat berkali-kali seraya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Maaf, k-kemarin aku tak sempat membersihkan kamar—karena pintu nya juga rusak—"

"**Hah**? SIAPA YANG BERANI MERUSAK PINTU KAMARKU YANG SUCI? PANTAS SAJA PINTUNYA TERLIHAT BARU!" Rivaille menarik kerah baju Eren—seolah menyalahkan Eren karena sudah merusak pintu kamarnya. Eren semakin pucat.

Mungkin beberapa hari ini, ada baiknya jika Mikasa tidak bertatap muka dengan Rivaille. Walau Eren yakin jika mereka bertarung sekalipun—hasilnya akan seri.

Mata Rivaille kini beralih ke tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah baju Eren—ia mencium bau keringat, bau yang Rivaille benci. Baru saja ia akan memarahi dan menyuruh Juniornya untuk mandi, Rivaille melihat sesuatu di sisi kanan dan kiri leher Eren—

Warna kebiruan, dan beberapa warna merah. Seperti tanda luka memar yang masih baru—apa Eren terjatuh dari tangga atau semacamnya? Pikir Rivaille.

Tapi, tanda itu mirip dengan bekas gigitan.

"Lehermu.. kenapa?"

"Eh?" Eren merasakan Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Eren—kemudian, Eren berjalan menuju cermin dan melihat ada apa di lehernya.

Kemudian—wajahnya merona merah.

'_MANA MUNGKIN AKU BILANG KALAU INI TANDA GIGITAN DARI SENPAI YANG KEMARIN BERUBAH KEPRIBADIAN—'_ Eren berteriak di dalam hatinya. Ia bingung harus jawab apa.

"Eh—ini... aku terkena.. kayu.. saat pelajaran bela diri! Ya, aku terkena kayu! Aku memang ceroboh, ahahaha..." Eren tertawa garing—menutupi kebohongannya.

"...Ooh? kau yakin? Kenapa terkena kayu bisa membuat tanda lukanya mirip dengan bekas.. gigitan?"

'_Mati aku,'_, pikir Eren.

"Jaeger," Rivaille menghela nafas. "Apa aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun padamu kemarin?"

"A..." Eren berhenti tertawa. Wajah Rivaille kini serius bertanya kepadanya—seperti memaksa untuk Eren menjawab jujur. Eren menelan ludah—lagi. "Benar kok, senpai. Kau.. tidak melakukan apapun."

'_Kau memang tidak melakukan apapun. Yang 'menyerang'ku memang bukan dirimu, tapi.. kepribadianmu yang satunya lagi.'_ Ujar Eren di dalam hati. Setidaknya, ia tidak berbohong amat, 'kan?

"...Kau tak berbohong, kan?" Rivaille menatap Eren semakin dalam.

"T-Tidak." jawab Eren dengan yakin. Rivaille menghela nafas.

"Kau lebih baik mandi, Jaeger. Baumu seperti sampah—dan itu mengotori udara ruanganku yang bersih."

_Ouch,_ kata-kata menusuk khas Rivaille kembali datang. Adegan romantisnya terpaksa diganti dengan Eren yang sempat mojok pundung ala Tamaki Suou karena dikatai bau sampah oleh seniornya—sampai akhirnya ia menuruti kata-kata Rivaille untuk mandi.

Setelah sosok Eren menghilang dari pandangan Rivaile sepenuhnya—Rivaille berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin.

.

.

.

"_Eren!"_

'_**Apa ini... dimana aku—'**_

"_Eren, dari gerbang, ada 5 raksasa muncul!"_

'_**Raksasa...?'**_

"_Eren demam! Badannya masih menyatu dengan beberapa bagian tubuh raksasanya, aku tak bisa menariknya!"_

'_**Armin...?'**_

"_Armin! Eren! Di atas kalian, dua raksasa—"_

'_**Raksasa...? kenapa.. kenapa di atasku.. ada dua sosok raksasa yang menyeramkan...'**_

"_Oi, bocah! Bagaimana keadaan disini?"_

'_**Ada yang mengalahkan.. dua raksasa tersebut...'**_

"_Siapa... dia...?"_

_"Mikasa?"_

"Bukan, dia—"

"_**Corporal Rivaille?!"**_

.

.

.

"Rivaille... heichou...?"

"Aku tak ingat pernah bekerja sebagai Corporal, Jaegar."

"Eh—" Eren tersadar dan matanya kini terbuka sepenuhnya—hanya untuk disambut oleh Rivaille yang kini berada di sampingnya.

Dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sangat, sangat dekat.

"A—HWAAAAA!" Eren berteriak—sayang, ia berteriak terlalu dekat dengan wajah Rivaille. Hal itu membuat Rivaille menjitak kepala Eren dengan tangan besinya.

"Sudah cukup kau mengigau tak jelas di pagi hari seperti ini, sekarang kau berani berteriak di depan wajahku?!"

"M-MAAF, MAAF!" Eren bersujud di atas kasurnya, memohon maaf pada senpainya yang kini sedang pasang tampang kesal tingkat SMP kelas tiga. Rivaille mendengus.

"Lagipula, tak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak bermimpi buruk?!" Rivaille menatap ke arah Eren. Eren terdiam sejenak.

"Tidak.. yang tadi.. berbeda," Eren mengingat kembali mimpinya. "Bukan mimpi buruk... rasanya itu bukan masa laluku juga... tapi.. entah kenapa, rasanya membuat rindu."

_Seragam dengan lambang sayap kebebasan,_

_Sosok yang berdiri dengan gagahnya,_

_Dua mata pedang yang membelah penghancur umat manusia.._

"Hah, kau kebanyakan baca buku fantasi, Jaeger." Rivaille berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Tapi terima kasih padamu yang sudah membuat keributan di pagi hari—aku jadi bangun lebih awal. Aku harus mengikuti terapi pagi. Sampai nanti, Jaeger."

-Dan pintu itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Eren kembali di tengah keheningan.

Eren membanting tubuhnya kembali ke atas kasur—jam 6.15, memang masih sangat pagi. Tapi Eren sudah tak bisa tertidur lagi, benaknya sudah punya sesuatu yang membuat otak Eren berpikir dan tak bisa diistirahatkan.

"Raksasa..." Eren bergumam di tengah kesendirian. "_Scouting Legion..._ Tembok Maria..."

"_Corporal Rivaille."_

'_**Tok, tok**_'. Suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Eren dari pikirannya—dan ia melihat kembali ke arah jam. 6.25, waktu baru berlalu 10 menit—ini masih pagi. Siapa yang datang ke kamarnya jam segini?

"Yaa—" Eren membuka pintu dengan malasnya—paling Pixis atau Armin yang datang untuk memeriksa keadaan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Eren."

"Mi—Mikasa?!" Eren terkejut—dari daftar semua orang yang Eren kira akan berada di depan pintu, ia sama sekali tak berpikir untuk memasukkan Mikasa.

"Ah, maaf.. apa kau masih tidur? Aku akan kembali kalau begitu—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku baru saja bangun," Eren tersenyum tipis. "Uhh.. aku ingin menyuruhmu masuk, tapi ada aturan tak boleh memasukkan perempuan ke kamar—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bicara padamu sebentar." Mikasa memotong kalimat Eren.

Bicara? Eren menarik satu alisnya ke atas. Apa Mikasa masih ingin membahas soal perasaan aneh Eren terhadap Rivaille?

"Mika—"

"Maafkan aku."

Mikasa menatap ke arah Eren dengan wajah penuh salah—ia meminta maaf dengan tulus, Eren tahu dari nada bicara Mikasa saat ini.

"Soal.. apa? Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, aku sudah membentakmu kemarin..." Eren ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah—dan ia pun ikut meminta maaf pada Mikasa. Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah.. melarangmu untuk menyukai Rivaille-senpai," Mikasa menarik nafas. "Hak mu untuk menyukai siapapun yang kau mau. Maaf."

Oh, ternyata soal itu, pikir Eren. Eren tersenyum lebar seraya membawa tangannya untuk membelai rambut Mikasa dengan lembut. Ia senang bisa berbaikan dan bicara dengan Mikasa lagi—apalagi, Mikasa tiba-tiba merasa 'tak masalah' dengan ketertarikannya terhadap Rivaille.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan!" ujar Eren seraya tersenyum lebar. "Ayo makan pagi bersama-sama! Tapi aku ganti baju dulu, ya—kau tidak apa-apa menunggu disini?"  
"Ah... iya." Mikasa mengangguk,dan Eren pun menutup pintu untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukan karena Rivaille-senpai tak akan membalas perasaanmu..." tangan Mikasa memegang erat Syal merah yang ia pakai. "Tapi, karena aku tidak ingin kau direbut dari sisiku.."

"_Aku menyukaimu, Eren.."_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N Corner:

TUGAS AKHIR BERES SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAA—! *nari ballet di tengah jalan*

Ooh—maaf. Halo semuanya~ *lambai tangan* maaf telat menyapa, Author lagi kegirangan karena tugas akhir yang buat UAS akhirnya selesai. SEMUANYA. Ukh—biarkan Author menangis bahagia di pundak Rivaille heichou *ditendang*

Dan untuk merayakan beresnya tugas akhir ini—Author mau kasih tiga—eh, satu aja deh—permintaan! Reviewer yang beruntung akan Author kasih fanfic sesuai tema yang kalian mau, asal no rate M dan cuma one-shot, ya~~ silahkan tulis kalian mau tema apa di review, nanti reviewer yang menurut Author reviewnya menarik bakalan dikasih fanfic gratis 8DD *krik* (tautaunya ga ada yang parsitipasi)

Inget ya, fanfic APAPUN, asal masih di fandom SnK. Mau fanficnya karakter SnK di pair sama OC kalian juga boleh, loh! (Tapi kalau kasusnya ada OC begitu, ga akan saya post di Ffn. Paling saya PM aja ke kalian fanficnya dalam bentuk file word siap download.)

Ayo~ ditunggu ya XD

Menjawab pertanyaan beberapa orang—wwww, Hanji itu... Fujodanshi bukan yaa~~ 8DD /desh

Sebut saja dia itu unik dan pemikirannya beda dari yang lain. Dibaca: Fujodanshi. *sama aja*

Dan soal figurine collosal titan—mungkin kalian bisa menemukan di toko anime shop terdekat... (gamau sebut merk)

JeanxMikasa? *giggles* well... lihat aja nanti~ 8DD *digeplak

Daaan~~~! Terima kasih selalu untuk **rosecchin, SedotanHijau, Meshiimicha, Baka Mamarthy, katak, Rivaille Jaegar, mokakoshi, Guest, Kagamine Yukimura, Zefanya Elric, kaorukasuga, KurosawaAlice, Zane Zavira, IsyPerolla **(Reviewmu selalu maniis, kadang bikin aku terharu ;w;), **luffy niar, Unknownwers, AisuRuhi, RuruIchi, ryuusei-gemini, Arillia Ryodan, Kyo Kyoya, MademoiselleNoir, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia **(Semangat terus! Saya seneng fanfic saya bisa bikin kamu semangat lagi. Inget kata-kata Eren—ga peduli seberapa orang yang berusaha merenggut kebebasanmu, bertarunglah. Aku bakalan terus kasih semangat buat kamu lewat fanfic ini! ;A;), **AnindyaCahya, Gekkouchou (**www panggil aku Nacchan aja :3), dan** HanakaiGaze!**

Kalau kalian ga ada, Author ga akan semangat. Terima kasih aja rasanya ga cukup—sini, Author peluk satu-satu ;A;

Oh btw Author kepikiran buat bikin grup skype yang isinya anak-anak yang suka nongkrong di fandom SnK... XD well... ada yang tertarik? *krik*

Oh, ada yang bisa nebak kalimat pembuka di awal diambil dari lirik lagu apa? Hayo yang bisa nebak dapet tiket ke Hawaii buat bulan madu... tapi, sama Jean atau Armin! Soalnya dari kemarin hadiahnya dari Eren sama Rivai terus~

Sampai jumpa di chapter 5, ya~

With Love,

Nacchan Sakura.


	5. Arti dari 'Pantas'

_**Pierrot**_

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_Pairing: RivaillexEren_

_I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana kata-katamu selalu berhasil menghantui diriku,_

_Aku tak bisa melarikan diri dari cara berliku kau memikirkan aku._

_._

_._

_._

_Pierrot_

_Chapter 5: Arti dari 'pantas'_

_._

_._

_._

Suasana pagi hari di kantin tidak terlalu ramai.

Berbeda dengan perkiraan Eren yang membayangkan bahwa kantin akan penuh dengan orang-orang yang rebutan makanan bak pembagian sembako yang jumlahnya terbatas—suasana kantin hanya diisi oleh 10% murid Trost Academy saja. Eren sedikit bingung melihat hal ini.

"Tumben sekali kantin sepi," gumamnya seraya melihat ke arah Mikasa. Mikasa hanya mengangkat bahu, pertanda ia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kau sudah mengambil makananmu, Mikasa?"

Mikasa mengangguk, memperlihatkan roti daging yang masih terbungkus rapi kepada Eren, dengan satu kotak susu coklat. Eren menyipitkan matanya.

"Kenapa sarapanmu sedikit sekali? Kau sedang diet?" Tanya Eren

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Bukankah makan pagimu yang justru kebanyakan?"

Eren melihat isi nampannya—nasi goreng dan telur dadar, ditambah satu roti mentega dan puding stroberi. Juga susu vanilla di dalam gelas besar.

"Ehehe, aku lapar..." Eren tersenyum. "Ah, disana ada Annie—kita bergabung saja dengan dia!"

Eren menghampiri satu meja besar yang hanya ditempati oleh satu orang—Annie Leonhart. Sebenarnya, semenjak hari pertama masuk sekolah, Eren sadar bahwa gadis ini selalu menyendiri dan tidak begitu aktif dalam kegiatan sosial. Dan Eren tentu saja ingin membuat gadis ini setidaknya menjadi sedikit lebih terbuka kepada temannya.

Walaupun ia dan Annie baru saling kenal 3 hari yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi, Annie!"

Suara Eren menyapa Annie—yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari satu set telur dadarnya ke arah Eren dan Mikasa. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku dan Mikasa duduk disini?" Eren tersenyum lebar

"Ini meja milik semua orang, kau bebas duduk dimanapun."

Whoa, bukan tipe gadis yang ramah, pikir Eren.

Eren dan Mikasa pun duduk di meja yang sama dengan Annie—mikasa di sebelah Eren, dan Eren di hadapan Annie. Eren pun mulai menatap makan paginya dengan tatapan nafsu—dimaklumi saja, Eren ternyata semalam tidak makan malam—karena ia masih merasa bersalah kepada Mikasa.

"Selamat makaaan~" Eren mengambil satu sendok penuh nasi goreng dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Enak sekali!, pikir Eren. Ia melanjutkan makan paginya dengan khusyuk—sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Mikasa,"

Annie memulai pembicaraan—ini cukup mengejutkan, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi karena ia mengajak berbicara Mikasa.

"Ya?"

"Kau kenal Petra Ral?"

"Petra Ral?" Mikasa menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Anak OSIS temannya Rivaille..senpai, 'kan?" Mikasa sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan nama Rivaille—entah kenapa.

"Iya," Annie meneguk air putihnya. "Kau dicari Petra-senpai, ia memintamu untuk datang ke ruang OSIS sebelum jam pertama dimulai." Annie membereskan piring bekas makannya dan beranjak dari kursi. "Sepertinya kau akan jadi kandidat anggota OSIS."

"Anggota.. OSIS...?" Mikasa tak habis pikir—ia hanya murid baru di sini, kenapa bisa ia tiba-tiba ditawarkan untuk menjadi anggota OSIS?

"Begitulah. Dan Eren, kau diminta menemui Rivaille-senpai, di waktu yang sama—sebelum jam pertama dimulai. Tapi ruangan Rivaille-senpai dan Petra-senpai berbeda."

'_Mau apa lagi senior dengan kepribadian ganda itu?'_ Mikasa berdecak kesal—namun Eren tidak mendengarnya. Cemburu? Sudah jelas—Mikasa cemburu.

"Eh? Rivaiwe-henpai hehangilhu?" Ucap Eren—tanpa menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu. Annie mengangguk kecil. Eren menelan makanannya dan kembali bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

Annie mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah? Mungkin saja Rivaille-senpai tertarik kepadamu."

Eren terdiam. Mikasa langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Annie sebenarnya hanya asal bicara saja—tapi hal ini membuat Eren terdiam, tenggelam dalam keheningan yang panjang.

"Rivaille-senpai... tertarik kepadaku?"

.

.

.

Suaranya yang menghela nafas menggema di ruangan yang sunyi.

Rivaille membaca berkas-berkas yang berada di atas mejanya—surat permintaan tambahan anggaran biaya dari klub Astronomi, surat permintaan izin untuk mengadakan festival budaya, dan surat-surat lainnya.

Rivaille hanya memberikan tulisan _'OK'_ di setiap kertas dengan pulpen birunya. Matanya menangkap bentuk jam di samping meja.

Jam 07.15, kelas dimulai jam delapan. Tapi bocah itu belum datang juga, pikir Rivaille.

Rivaille diambang rasa cemas dan kesal—cemas, mungkin saja bocah itu tidak mendapatkan pesan dari Annie, jadi dia tidak kesini. Atau mungkin—ia mendapatkan pesan dari Annie, tapi saat perjalanannya kesini, sesuatu terjadi padanya—entah tersesat, atau dia mendapat masalah.

Kesal, karena—siapa tahu saja ia sengaja tidak datang karena malas. Atau ia lupa untuk datang. Atau lebih buruk lagi—mungkin saja lelaki itu sekarang masih mendengkur dengan pulas di atas kasurnya.

Rivaille kini persis seperti remaja yang sedang galau.

"Sudahlah—biar aku saja yang menyusul bocah itu," Rivaille menghela nafas. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, hendak mencari Eren ke kelas atau kantin. Jika ia masih tidak menemukan Eren di dua tempat itu, berarti positif Eren ada di dalam kamar dan masih tertidur layaknya beruang hibernasi.

Tangan Rivaille sudah menarik pintu—namun entah tarikannya terlalu kencang, atau ada sesuatu yang mendorong pintu itu dengan cepat, kepalanya terbentur keras dengan suksesnya.

_**JDAK!**_

"AW!"

"Hah, itu suara apa—" Eren bertanya dengan polosnya, kemudian ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia 'tabrak' dengan pintu besar itu. "R—Rivaille-senpai?!"

Eren kaget bukan main melihat sosok Rivai di hadapannya memegang kepalanya kesakitan—pintu ini terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas, sudah pasti keras dan akan terasa sangat sakit bila terbentur—apalagi, kena kepala.

"YA TUHAN—MAAFKAN AKU, SENPAI! MAAF!" Eren langsung memohon maaf layaknya budak kepada majikan—tidak, ia sudah tahu seberapa seramnya Rivaille kalau marah. Pagi-pagi begini sudah kena marah Rivaille itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

Tak ada jawaban—Rivaille masih memegang dahinya, dan terduduk lemas di lantai. Eren semakin cemas—diamnya Rivaille bukan berarti seniornya itu memaafkannya, tapi... diamnya Rivaille itu bisa saja jadi sesuatu yang lebih parah.

'_Oh Tuhan oh Tuhan oh Tuhan—apa yang harus aku lakukan?!'_ Eren panik—mulutnya komat-kamit tak jelas, dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahinya. _'Ah—iya, aku harus memanggil Pixis-san!'_ Akhirnya, otak Eren mendapatkan jalan keluar, dan Eren pun beranjak untuk memanggil Pixis—

-Sampai lengan Rivaille menariknya untuk tetap diam.

"Mau pergi kemana...

..Eren?"

...Eren menelan ludah.

Matanya kini membesar—tidak, ini lebih horror dari Rivaille yang marah-marah sambil menghajarnya sampai babak belur—oh Tuhan, apa kau sebegitu bencinya kepadaku sampai-sampai aku diberi kesialan seperti ini?

Kenapa 'dia' kembali di saat seperti ini?

"... **'**_**Rivaille'**_-senpai..."

.

.

.

"Aku menyukai teori yang dikatakan Eren,"

Mikasa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang ia baca—ia langsung cepat menanggapi kalau pembicaraan selalu menyangkut dengan Eren. Ia melihat Armin duduk di hadapannya seraya tersenyum.

"Teori yang mana?," Tanya Mikasa

"Yang tentang badut itu," Armin menatap ke luar jendela. "Ia benar, kami semua disini sama seperti badut. Ditertawakan, diinjak, dihina.."

Mikasa tak mengelak—ya, memang benar. Bertahun-tahun hidupnya seperti neraka, orang tua angkatnya sepertinya puas memukulinya sampai kesakitan, menyuruhnya mengerjakan banyak hal layaknya budak, dan juga orang-orang yang seperti penonton belaka—menyaksikan sang badut beraksi, tanpa menolong sama sekali.

"Tapi, Eren dan dirimu adalah bukti kalau seorang badut pun bisa membuat semua orang kagum."

Mikasa terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. "..Eh?"

"Ehehe, maaf~ mungkin kau tidak ingat ya? Dulu waktu aku masih berumur 10 tahun—walau hanya beberapa menit, aku pernah bertemu Eren dan Mikasa, loh. Waktu itu aku diejek dan dipukuli beberapa anak yang mengatakan bahwa teoriku soal dunia luar salah, lalu Eren dan Mikasa menolongku.."

'_Menolong?'_ Mikasa bertanya di dalam hatinya. Kapan dan dimana?—Mikasa tak merasa pernah menolong Armin, apalagi di umur sepuluh tahun—ia jarang sekali bisa keluar rumah bersama Eren, ia hanya bertemu Eren di sekolah saja, sementara di rumah—walaupun rumah mereka dekat, mereka jarang bermain bersama. Kalaupun bisa menyelinap keluar rumah, Mikasa memilih untuk main ke rumah Eren, dan bukan ke tempat lain.

Dan ia juga Eren—tak pernah pergi keluar rumah, mereka selalu bermain di rumah Eren.

Jadi, siapa yang dimaksud oleh Armin?

"Armin, apa kau tidak salah orang?"

"..E-eh? Aku yakin itu Mikasa dan Eren.. eh... apa bukan, ya.." Armin menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. "Tapi waktu aku masih di Shingasina—"

Kalimat Armin terputus. Mikasa ikut tenggelam dalam diam.

"Shingasina..?" Mikasa kembali bertanya kepada Armin—Mikasa yakin, ia tak pernah mendengar ada tempat dengan nama itu.

"Eh... itu.. kenapa aku bisa menyebut nama kota yang aku tak tahu, ya.." Armin semakin kebingungan dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Maaf ya, Mikasa, sepertinya aku salah orang.."

Mikasa mengangguk mengerti. Dan Armin pun mulai membicarakan hal lain. Tapi Mikasa harus mengakui—

Bahwa ia—walau sesaat—melihat sosoknya dan Eren yang sedang menolong Armin, di dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

"Lama tak bertemu, Eren. Kau merindukan aku?"

'Rivaille' menyeringai tipis—samar, namun Eren melihatnya jelas—arti dibalik seringai itu. Eren melawan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya—oh Tuhan, ia sepertinya tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—

"A-ah!" Eren merasakan 'Rivaille' menarik lengannya, dan tubuhnya kini terbaring di atas lantai marmer ruang ketua osis yang dingin. Ah, Eren merasakan _Deja vu—_kalau sudah berujung dirinya tertahan seperti ini, sudah pasti selanjutnya akan bisa ditebak bagaimana jadinya.

Posisi 'Rivaille' berada di atas Eren—namun, ia hanya mengunci satu tangan Eren di lantai. Tangannya yang satu ia pakai untuk mengusap wajah Eren dengan lembut, dan seringai itu kini terganti dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Kau tidak berubah, Eren, masih ceroboh seperti biasanya.."

Mulut Eren tertutup rapat. ...Apa benar yang ia hadapi ini 'Rivaille'? atau jangan-jangan—Rivaille sebenarnya punya kepribadian lebih dari satu?!

Eren tambah panik.

"E-euh—'Rivaille'-senpai—"

"Levi." 'Rivaille' memotong kalimat Eren. "Aku lebih senang dipanggil Levi.. karena nama Rivaille itu adalah nama diriku yang satunya lagi, diriku yang terlalu serius."

"U-uhm—" Eren sedikit ragu untuk memanggil namanya. "Levi...senpai..."

Levi tersenyum puas.

"Akan kuberikan hadiah karena kau sudah menurut." Levi tanpa basa-basi mengecup kening Eren—Eren merasakan sensasi menggelitik saat dahi nya disentuh oleh bibir hangat Levi, membuat jantungnya sedikit berdegup lebih kencang. Kecupannya lembut, setara dengan Rivaille yang membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Kalau kau memanggil namaku lagi, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang lebih besar untukmu, Eren.." Levi kini menatap Eren, langsung di matanya. "—Ucapkan namaku, Eren.."

Eren bimbang. Ah—perasaan ini lagi, pikirnya. Sama seperti saat pertama kali Levi menyerangnya, ia merasa harus menolak, ia seharusnya menolak—

Namun pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa menolak.

"L-Levi.."

Levi menyeringai, satu kecupan di hidungnya kini mendarat. "Ucapkan lagi, Eren.."

Tidak, jangan, jangan berkata apapun lagi, Eren— "Levi.."

Bibir Levi kini sampai di pipi kiri Eren, menciumnya dan menjilatinya sedikit—membuat Eren tanpa sadar menahan nafas karena degup jantungnya terlalu kencang.

"Lagi, Eren.. Sedikit lagi.."

Berhenti, Eren Jaeger—berhenti!

"...Levi."

Dan kini, Eren merasakan rasa nostalgia itu kembali—sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan penuh hasrat—namun juga, lembut.

"Hnn—" Eren tak bisa berkutik dan melawan, ia merasakan Levi tiba-tiba sudah memainkan lidahnya di dalam sana. Eren ternyata memang tak bisa melawan Levi. Eren perlahan mulai meletakkan tangannya di punggung Levi—pertanda bahwa ia tak menolak ciuman itu.

"_Teman? Yaaa, teman. Karena ada teman yang diam saja dan tidak bisa melawan ketika 'diserang'."_

Mata Eren terbuka.

"_Tapi walau sedikit, kau menikmatinya, 'kan?"_

Kata-kata Mikasa entah kenapa harus berputar di ingatannya di saat seperti ini—membuatnya sudah tak fokus lagi pada Levi yang masih menciumnya saat ini. Pikiran yang berupa 'perumusan sementara' kini muncul di otak Eren—

Bagaimana kalau Levi hanya mau bermain-main dengannya saja?

Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, Rivaille tak mengingat lagi apa yang sudah terjadi?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata—

Levi ataupun Rivaille sebenarnya tak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Eren?

"_Tapi... aku tidak yakin Rivaille-senpai akan membalas perasaanmu."_

Eren melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Levi.

_**CUKUP.**_

_**Aku tidak mau diperlakukan sebagai seorang badut lagi.**_

"Hnn—lepaskan aku—LEPASKAN AKU!" Eren mendorong Levi sekuat tenaga, membuat ciuman mereka terlepas—_Saliva_ mengalir dari mulut keduanya, dan Eren mengatur nafasnya yang kini terputus-putus—mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk dijadikan pelampiasan," Eren menatap Levi tajam. "Carilah orang lain!"

Levi menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eren merapatkan giginya. "Sudah jelas kau hanya mau menyentuhku—kau hanya memperlakukanku seperti badut—kau tidak menyukaiku sungguh-sungguh!"

_Seolah ia berkata,_

"_Jangan berteriak lagi, yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu."_

"Eren—"

"Mau kau ataupun Rivaille-senpai," Eren meninggikan suaranya. "KALIAN BERDUA TAK AKAN PERNAH MELIHATKU SECARA SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH!"

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu,

Eren berlari meninggalkan Levi keluar dari ruangan.

"...Eren..."

Levi terjatuh lemas—ia tertawa hampa. Tawa hampanya itu disambung dengan satu helaan nafas—kembali terjadi, hal yang sama kembali terjadi.

"Aku memang tak pantas mencintai atau dicintai, ya?" Levi berdiri dari posisinya—telapak tangannya menutup pandangan. "Sudahlah.. lebih baik, aku pergi saja."

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah—tubuh Levi yang terjatuh ke atas lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me,_

_I can't believe you'd ask these things of me._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_

A/N Corner:

Halooooo~ *keluar dari dalam lemari*

Apa kabar semuanya? :') maaf ya Author baru update, kemarin-kemarin Author diajak kencan sama yang namanya Writerblock, jadi ceritanya rada mampet huehuehue

Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek... soalnya Author kebanyakan mikir buat Scene RiRen nya (memenuhi permintaan katak yang kecewa soalnya ga ada scene RiRen di chapter 4, maaf ya..)

Tapi saya ngomong dari sekarang aja deh ya—ga setiap chapter saya bakalan masukkin scene RiRen, karena fanficnya mau saya bikin rada 'ngalir' (?) gitu :'D maaf banget kalau kalian kecewa, saya bener-bener minta maaf.. *bows* tapi setelah 2 chapter lagi, scene RiRen nya akan saya perbanyak, bahkan setiap chapter mungkin ada~!

Dan buat beberapa kata-kata mutiara(?) di fanfic ini, Author ngambil dari lagu Evanescence. Ada yang bisa nebak lagu yang mana? Ehehe~

Dan tak lupa, makasih buat:

**Rosecchin **(ngaku aja, Rivai kalau pake baju maid itu unyu 'kan hshshs), **AnindyaCahya, Roya Chan, Kyo Kyoya, katak** (yang sampe review dua kali lagi X"D makasih ya~), **Rivaille Jaegar, Isaya Yuuki, Mii Yamamoto, Guest, Unknownwers, Baka Mamarthy, Mitsuzuka Kumiko, Sayaka Ayano, RuruIchi, MademoiselleNoir, Yorurin, Rouvrir Fleur **(HUEHEHEHE sayang di GJUI ga sempet neriakin ya), **luffy niar, Claudi, SedotanHijau **(UAS nya gimana neng?), **Cherry Blossom Clash **(woooh temen Tinierme yang mana? *u*), **IsyPerolla, Yami-chan Kagami, Gekkouchou **(AAAAH LAMA TAK BERSUA- *peluk*), **Hoshigami Sheia, JackFrost14, **dan **Fujoshi Ren!**

Author kasih kalian semua tiket buat ciumin Eren sepuasnya, tiket bisa diambil di dalem saku celana Rivaille. Jadi ya, cara ngambil tiketnya gimana, pikir sendiri aja ya hehehehe... *plak*

Btw, minggu lalu Author pergi ke GJUI loh~ (dan ketemu salah satu author fandom SnK juga disana, Rouvrir Fleur). Dan Author kaget pas lewat ada yang cosu... JADI USTAD RIFAI! Reaksi pertama pas lihat: "Subhanallah..." *elus dada*

Author udah ga ngerti lagi.

Oh—dan Author lupa bilang, SELAMAT KEPADA PEMENANG—oke, ngga—maksudnya, kepada satu reviewer beruntung yang mendapatkan fanfic gratis sesuai rikues dari Author. Review kalian semua luar biasaa... (gaya Ariel) jadi Author bingung mau milih siapa. Jadi ujung-ujungnya Author pake sistem kocok arisan. (ga banget ya)

Dan setelah main kocok-kocok—keluarlah pemenangnya!

.

.

.

.

SELAMAT KEPADA **Kyo Kyoya!**

Kalau berkenan (dan mau) fanfic gratisnya, silahkan ditulis di PM atau review rikuesnya mau gimana, kalau ga mau juga ga apa-apa ehehe :'D *plak*

Tapi buat yang ngasih PM—_sadly, _Author gabisa bales karena gatau kenapa setiap ngeklik 'send' message nya ga masuk-masuk, jadi maaf yang udah nge PM terus ga dibales ya..

Jadi yang mau tanya-tanya boleh ke / NacchanSakura /u/) *narsis dulu* nanti kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan saya jawab disana~

Sekian dulu A/N nya, author udah ngantuk 5 watt—oyasuminasai!

With Love,

Nacchan Sakura.


	6. Mechanical Clown

_**Pierrot**_

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_Pairing: RivaillexEren_

_I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya, aku memang badut yang selama ini kau inginkan._

_..Silahkan perintah diriku sesuai keinginanmu._

_._

_._

_._

_Pierrot_

_Chapter 6: Mechanical Clown_

_**(Warning: Terlalu banyak drama untuk chapter ini.)**_

_._

_._

_._

"Riii~vaaai~lleeee~"

Hanji mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rivaille yang tergeletak di lantai—Hanji tampak tak terkejut sama sekali melihat Rivaille yang ia temukan pingsan di ruangannya. Sudah jadi hal biasa jika Rivaille tiba-tiba pingsan seperti ini, pikir Hanji. Hanya saja—ada tanda-tanda bahwa sebelum dirinya, ada orang lain yang sudah datang duluan kesini.

Dan Hanji khawatir alasan Rivaille pingsan ini adalah kepribadian gandanya yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih.

Dan Hanji lebih khawatir lagi karena bisa saja orang yang datang sebelum dirinya menjadi 'korban' penyerangan Rivaille yang satunya lagi.

Hanji menarik nafas.

"—RIVAILLE, LIHAT! KAMARMU TIBA-TIBA BANYAK KECOAK!"

"HAH?!" Rivaille dengan cepat membuka matanya dan tubuhnya terbangun dari posisi awal—dengan pose yang siap membersihkan semua kecoak dari muka bumi ini.

"Bohong, kok. Ada kecoak masuk kamarmu sih, paling kecoaknya mati duluan karena _kekkai_ nya terlalu kuat."

"Memangnya kamarku itu apa, kuil setan?" Rivaille menatap Hanji dengan tajam. "Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini...?"  
"Kamu pingsan, Rivaille. Kamu ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kamu pingsan, tidak?"

Rivaille menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Seingatku... aku sedang menunggu Jaeger disini."

Hanji menepuk jidat. Sekarang semuanya jelas—siapa yang telah menjadi korban malang Rivaille di pagi hari. Dan orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan korban sebelumnya.

Walau sangat, sangat ingin melihat adegan _uhuk_ diantara sahabatnya dan Eren Jaeger itu, Hanji merasa kasihan juga terhadap Eren.

"Lalu, kau ingat kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" Hanji bertanya sekali lagi

Rivaille menghela nafas—otaknya masih tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Tangannya hendak memijit keningnya seraya berpikir—lalu rasa sakit terasa di dahinya ketika tangannya mendarat disana.

"Ah—aku hendak mencari Jaeger karena dia terlalu lama, lalu ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dengan keras hingga mengenai dahiku. Hanji, itu bukan kau?"

Hanji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baru datang, kok~ aku diminta Rico untuk mencarimu, katanya rapat mau dimulai..."

Rivaille mengkerutkan dahinya. Kalau begitu, siapa yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya?

.

.

.

Eren berjalan tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia bertabrakan dengan banyak orang. Bukan hanya orang saja, tak jarang ia sesekali menabrak pilar atau terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu—membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tertawa melihat Eren.

Ditertawakan—membuat Eren merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti dulu, ketika teman-teman di sekolah lamanya tanpa alasan mengejek dan mentertawakan Eren.

Tapi untuk saat ini Eren tidak peduli.

'_Tak bisa dipercaya...'_ Batin Eren. _'Kedua kalinya aku terjebak dan tidak bisa melawan, aku ini kenapa?!'_

Apa karena ia benar-benar menyukai Rivaille? Tidak—Eren masih belum yakin, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Eren tertawa. Demi Tuhan—Ia bahkan belum lama mengenal seniornya itu! Bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba saja menyukai Rivaille tanpa alasan?

..Tapi menyukai seseorang tak butuh alasan yang jelas, bukan?

Eren menghela nafas—ia tak bisa percaya, dan juga tak ingin percaya.

Ia mulai berpikir bahwa, mungkin saja..

_Di pandangan Rivaille, ia hanya seorang badut belaka._

"—Oi, Eren!"

Eren menghentikan langkahnya—tapi, ia tak mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk menoleh dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu bukan suara Mikasa atau Armin, jadi untuk apa ia peduli?

Jean melihat Eren terhenti begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya. Sial, sombong sekali bocah ini, pikir Jean. Lalu tangannya dengan kasar mencengkeram bahu Eren, memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"OI, BOCAH! Aku mencarimu, tahu! Kau itu bego atau apa? Kelas sudah mau dimulai tapi kau malah membolos disini, Mikasa mencemaskanmu, tahu!"

Eren tak menjawab—wajahnya masih tertunduk, poni-poni rambutnya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. Jean semakin kesal karena Eren tak menghiraukan kata-katanya—hah, Eren bahkan seperti tidak menganggap Jean ada di hadapannya.

"Bocah ini—" Jean menarik kerah baju Eren hingga lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu sedikit terangkat. "Kau—"

"—Pukul saja."

"..Hah?"

Jean melonggarkan cengraman tangannya—ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Tadi, Eren Jaeger yang kemarin menantang setiap kata-katanya, kini meminta agar Jean memukulnya?

Ada yang salah disini, pikir Jean.

"Kenapa kau, Eren? Hah, apa otakmu sudah berada diambang batas kebodohan sampai kau tak bisa berpikir lagi? Atau mungkin, kau sudah berubah jadi seorang _Masochist?_"

"Seorang badut memang diperlakukan seperti ini, bukan..?" Eren menatap ke arah Jean—dan Jean seketika terdiam, melihat Eren memandangnya dengan tatapan yang kosong—Emeraldnya kini seperti kehilangan cahaya. "Dipukul, diinjak, dijadikan pelampiasan.. aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu."

_Apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Badut itu sudah berputar, menari, mencoba membuat penonton senang dan mengagumi penampilannya._

_Tapi ia tetap dibuat terjatuh berulang kali,_

_Ia tetap tak bisa menggapai sosok mereka._

"O-oi, Eren.. kau.. kenapa, sih?" Jean kini melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Eren sepenuhnya—ia tahu ada yang salah dengan Eren, dan sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari ribut dengannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Eren tersenyum—dengan matanya yang masih menunjukkan kekosongan. "Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, sebagai seorang badut."

"...Cih, kau bukan Eren," Ujar Jean seraya menatap Eren. "Kau saat ini tak ada bedanya dengan boneka badut yang diberi mesin agar bisa bergerak."

Eren tak mau menjawab—ia lebih memilih untuk tetap diam. Kata-kata Jean tadi sudah pasti menusuk ke hatinya, namun Eren entah mengapa sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan sakitnya.

Entah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan,

Atau memang takdirnya untuk menjadi badut seperti ini.

Dan ia tahu dengan pasti;

Senyuman Rivaille— sentuhan Rivaille—

Perlahan akan menghancurkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Suasana di kelas 2-A tak begitu nyaman ketika Eren Jaeger memasuki ruang kelas.

Ditambah dengan Jean yang berjalan bersamanya ke dalam kelas, suasanya semakin hening. Tapi bagi Armin, itu semua lebih aneh lagi karena mereka berdua datang dalam suasana yang damai, tanpa keributan.

Connie yang biasanya ribut tidak jelaspun, kini hanya diam dan merasakan suasana tidak enak menyelimuti.

Sasha yang biasanya selalu berisik karena tak berhenti makan pun, kini menatap Eren dan tak menghiraukan kentangnya untuk beberapa saat.

Mikasa pun menyadari hal ini—Eren semenjak tadi hanya melemparkan tatapan kosong kepada siapa saja yang mengajaknya bicara. Sesekali Eren tersenyum dalam responnya, tapi senyum itu begitu hampa.

Mikasa tahu bahwa Eren saat ini adalah Eren yang telah menyerah dan kehilangan harapan untuk menjalankan hari-harinya.

'_Tapi apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini...?'_ Mikasa menatap Eren dengan khawatir yang masih singgah di hatinya. _'Sebelum ke kelas... Eren menemui Rivaille-senpai.. bukan?'_

Semuanya cukup jelas, pikir Mikasa. Dan ia memutuskan untuk memiliki sedikit 'diskusi' dengan Rivaille saat jam pelajaran habis nanti.

"Mikasa... Apa yang terjadi dengan Eren?" Christa menghampiri Mikasa dan berbisik ke arah gadis dengan surai hitam tersebut. Mikasa hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa, aku tahu siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab akan semua ini," Mikasa menatap iris biru milik Christa. "Siapa?," Tanya Christa dengan rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Rivaille-senpai."

.

.

.

Hari ini bukan hari yang santai untuk Rivaille.

Belum cukup dahinya terbentur pintu hingga pingsan, pekerjaannya malah semakin banyak. Belum lagi, ia juga masih harus mengikuti pelajaran sampai selesai. Dan Hanji yang sedari tadi berisik juga tak membantunya sama sekali.

Rivaille hanya butuh ketenangan, walau sebentar saja.

Kakinya telah membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan—tempat paling nyaman dan damai, dimana tak banyak murid berkunjung kesini dan atmosfir ruangan yang menenangkan. Rivaille dapat merasakan sejuknya _Air Conditioner_ yang berhembus ke tubuhnya, dan juga aroma kertas dari buku-buku baru yang menjadi koleksi perpustakaan _Trost Academy._

Inilah ketenangan yang ia inginkan.

Dan di tempat yang lainnya—Eren Jaeger, saat ini sedang berjalan ke arah perpustakaan seraya menatap ke arah yang tak tentu. Tak ada apapun di dalam pikirannya, ia hanya mengikuti kata-kata Keith untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan merangkum beberapa bahan pelajaran karena ia bolos selama dua jam kemarin. Ditambah lagi, ia melamun dan tak memperhatikan pelajaran semenjak pagi. Poin plus untuk hukuman dari Keith Shadis.

Eren sampai di hadapan pintu perpustakaan. _'Oh, aku sudah sampai..'_, pikirnya. Ia membuka pintu perlahan—disambut dengan pemandangan di dalam ruang perpustakaan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tertangkap oleh matanya.

...Dan ketika ia membuka pintu,

Tepat di hadapannya adalah Rivaille yang sedang mengambil buku dari salah satu rak.

Rivaille menyadari keberadaan seseorang di dalam perpustakaan, mendengar pintu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki. _'Tumben sekali ada murid yang datang kesini,'_ pikir Rivaille. Namun matanya tampak lebih terkejut lagi ketika tahu siapa yang datang ke perpustakaan di siang itu.

"...Jaeger?"

Eren mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan seisi dunia di dalam hati.

Kenapa dari semua orang—dari beratus-ratus orang yang ada di sekolah ini—harus Rivaille yang ada di dalam perpustakaan ini?

"Selamat siang.. senpai." Hanya itu Respon yang bisa Eren berikan—matanya sama sekali tidak menatap ke arah Rivaille. Eren kemudian membawa tubuhnya berjalan ke arah rak buku yang berisikan buku-buku pelajaran Sejarah.

Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya. Ada yang salah dengan bocah bernama Eren Jaeger ini.

"Oi, Jaeger." Suara Rivaille menggema di ruang perpustakaan yang luas dan kosong ini. Hanya ada dia dan Eren di dalam perpustakaan, sehingga suara sekecil apapun pasti akan terdengar dalam keheningan ini. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk datang ke ruanganku, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

'_...Rupanya, dia memang tidak ingat.'_ Eren tak menoleh ke arah Rivaille yang mengajaknya bicara. Matanya kini tertuju pada deretan buku dengan beberapa judul untuk ia rangkum. "Aku... lupa."

"Lupa?" Rivaille memasukkan nada penuh kesinisan di dalam kata-katanya. "_Bullshit_. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang pelupa, Jaeger."

Eren masih tak menoleh ke arah Rivaille. Ia masih mencari buku yang harus ia pinjam, dan ia akan kembali ke kelas. Eren tak mau menatap ataupun berbicara dengan Rivaille untuk saat ini.

"Aku sibuk, senpai. Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbicara di ruanganmu."

Jawaban Eren sukses membuat Rivaille mengepalkan tangannya erat. Buku tebal yang baru saja ia ambil dari rak kini ia banting ke lantai, menimbulkan suara yang keras.

"Ooh—? Jadi, kau sibuk, hmm? Hahaha, tak kusangka, bocah sepertimu bisa memiliki kesibukan juga." Rivaille tertawa—dengan nada yang mengejek. Kesal, ia kesal.

Ia kesal karena menyadari bahwa Eren Jaeger menghindarinya.

"Terserah kau mau berpikir apa, senpai." Jawab Eren dengan nada yang monoton. "Sesukamu mau berpikir apa atau melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku."

Eren mengambil satu buah buku dan berbalik—memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan mengerjakan tugas pemberian Keith dengan tenang. Matanya masih menolak untuk bertemu dengan iris kelabu milik Rivaille.

'_Cukup.'_ Rivaille sudah diambang batas—rasa kesalnya sudah tak tertahan. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Eren dan membanting tubuh adik kelasnya itu ke rak buku terdekat, membuat beberapa buku nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya.

Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di sisi tubuh Eren yang bersandar, cukup keras sehingga rak buku yang besar itu sedikit tergoyang dan Eren tertegun sesaat. Apalagi yang akan dilakukan Rivaille?, Tanya Eren di dalam hatinya. Rivaille hanya menatapnya tajam—memaksakan iris kelabunya untuk bertemu dengan Emerald yang bersinar.

"Berhenti menghindariku, Jaeger!"

Suara lantang itu membuat Eren tak bisa berkata—Eren tak habis pikir, padahal Rivaille yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini—bimbang akan perasaanya sendiri, dan dibuat bingung karena Rivaille yang tak pasti.

Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya, Rivaille bisa melupakan apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Eren begitu saja?

"Aku tidak menghindarimu," Eren berbohong. "Kita memang bukan teman dekat, bukankah biasanya juga kita hanya berbicara secukupnya saja?"

"OMONG KOSONG!" Rivaille meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tahu kau menghindariku karena suatu alasan, jangan pakai aturan kalau kita bukan teman dekat atau hal sampah lainnya! Kalau kau memang menganggapku sebagai orang asing belaka, kenapa kau mau menemaniku seharian di ruang kesehatan kemarin, hah?!"

Emosi Eren terpancing—kini ia tak menundukkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, katakan." Eren tak mau kalah—ia juga melantangkan suaranya. "Katakan, kau menganggap aku apa, senpai?!"

"Apa maks—"

"Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu!" Eren mengepalkan tangannya. "Tapi aku entah kenapa merasa dekat denganmu, dan aku ingin terus ada di sisimu. Dan sementara aku bingung kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu, kau dengan seenaknya berubah kepribadian dan—memperlakukanku seenaknya!"

Kini, Rivaille yang terdiam dengan iris matanya yang membesar.

"...Sudah kuduga, aku memang melakukan sesuatu saat berubah kepribadian." Rivaille menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau berbohong, Jaeger?"

Eren menarik nafas. "Kau.. tidak ingat apapun? Sungguh-sungguh tidak ingat apapun?"

"Jae—"

Suara Rivaille yang memanggil nama Eren terhenti ketika ia merasakan Eren menarik _Blazer_ seragamnya, membuat wajah mereka mendekat—sampai akhirnya bersentuhan.

Eren Jaeger telah mengecup bibir Rivaille dengan lembut, membuat 5 detik berharga itu terasa sangat lama untuk keduanya.

Singkat, namun hangat. Tak ada lidah yang bermain, hanya sepasang bibir yang bersentuhan selama lima detik.

"...Kuharap setelah ini," Eren melepaskan tangannya yang menarik ujung _Blazer_ milih seniornya. "Kau akan ingat semuanya."

Dan meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih terdiam, Eren berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan—kembali ke tujuan awalnya untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Keith Shadis.

Rivaille membawa ujung jemarinya untuk menyentuh bibir yang baru saja terkena ciuman singkat dari Eren Jaeger. Masih terasa—hangat dan lembut. "Apa... yang baru saja terjadi?"

.

.

.

Mungkin Eren Jaeger sudah menyerah.

Ia sudah bertindak semaunya, bahkan ia tak menyangka ia bisa mencium Rivaille seenaknya dan secara tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Memalukan, pikir Eren. Wajahnya kini masih merah layaknya kepiting rebus, dan hal ini—setidaknya—membuat Mikasa sedikit bernafas lega karena Eren sudah tidak terlihat 'kosong' seperti tadi pagi.

"Eren itu benar-benar membingungkan, ya." Connie menatap Eren dari kejauhan. "Tadi pagi, ia kosong seperti boneka. Kembali dari perpustakaan, ia jadi kepiting rebus seperti itu. Mahluk hidup yang unik."

"Hush, Connie, kau tidak sopan.." Christa menegur Connie yang membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Tapi.. apa yang terjadi ya, di perpustakaan?"

"Oh! Mungkin perpustakaan akhirnya memenuhi permintaan murid laki-laki untuk menyimpan majalah dewas—"

Ucapan Reiner terpotong, bersamaan dengan Annie yang dengan _fabulous_ nya menendang kaki Reiner hingga lelaki jangkung itu kesakitan.

"Mau apapun yang terjadi pada Eren, semuanya hanya akan berujung pada satu orang saja." Mikasa menatap Eren yang kini masih mengerjakan tugasnya—walau sangat jelas Eren sulit untuk berkonsentrasi saat itu. "Pasti ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Rivaille-senpai."

"Rivaille-senpai..?" Bethold menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Senpai yang banyak gosipnya itu, ya.."

"..Gosip?" Mikasa kini mengalihkan pandangannya—tertarik akan topik pembicaraan yang baru saja Berthold angkat.

"Ya, begitulah. Habis.. selain ditakuti karena galak, hanya dia saja yang belum diketahui alasannya bisa ada di sekolah ini."

'_Ah, mereka belum tahu soal alasan Rivaille-senpai, ya?'_ Mikasa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Benar juga, kenapa Rivaille harus menyembunyikan alasannya dari orang lain, ya?

"Ah, dan kalau tidak salah, ada gosip lainnya soal dia.." Berthold kembali bicara, membuat Mikasa tersadar lagi dari lamunannya. Satu alis Mikasa terangkat, menandakan bahwa ia tertarik untuk tahu apa gosip itu.

"Gosip apa?"

"...Katanya—"

Semuanya terasa terhenti.

Mikasa melihat sekelilingnya menjadi hampa—tak ada ruang dan waktu, semuanya berbicara tapi ia tak dapat mendengar mereka. Tubuhnya ingin bergerak, namun tak bisa bergerak. Dan mulutnya yang sudah terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu—tetap tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Jadi.. Rivaille-senpai itu—"

.

.

.

"...Kuberi kau nilai 70. Cari bahan lain untuk pelajaran matematikamu yang tertinggal, Jaeger. Dan jangan berani-beraninya kau membolos lagi atau tak memperhatikan pelajaranku."

Eren menelan ludah seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Ia memberi anggukan kecil kepada wali kelasnya sebelum menjawab dengan lemah, "Iya, sensei."

Hari ini akhirnya dihabiskan Eren untuk mengerjakan tugas tambahan—mengingat dirinya kemarin bolos sampai tiga pelajaran pertama. Otaknya tak sepintar Mikasa yang mudah mengerti, jadi nilai-nilainya tak bisa diharapkan kalau ia tak mengerjakan tugas tambahan.

"Matematika dan Fisikamu parah, Jaeger. Kusarankan kau minta diajari oleh Ackerman. Atau kalau kau mau cepat mengerti, kau bisa minta bantuan kepada Rivaille. ia teman sekamarmu, bukan?"

Eren terdiam—Rivaille. mendengar namanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat fokus Eren berantakan. "...Aku mengerti, sensei."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu."

Eren mengucapkan permisi dan meninggalkan ruang guru. Ia menatap ke arah jendela—langit kini sudah berubah menjadi _oranye_, matahari akan turun sebentar lagi dan bulan akan menggantikan sosoknya di langit.

Kenapa waktu rasanya berjalan cepat sekali?, pikir Eren. Saat ini ia tak mau kembali ke kamar asramanya. Apalagi jika mengingat kalau Rivaille ada disana.

Terbayang, pasti akan canggung sekali suasana di dalam kamarnya hari ini. Apalagi Eren tiba-tiba saja mencium Rivaille di perpustakaan.

Sungguh kekanakkan.

Eren sebenarnya mengerti kalau semuanya ini bukan salah Rivaille. Tapi... Entahlah, sisi lain dirinya yang begitu egois dan kekanakkan mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Rivaille ataupun Levi, keduanya tak bisa dimengerti. Eren ingin tahu—apakah mereka sungguh-sungguh memperhatikannya,

Atau mungkin ia hanya dipandang sebagai pelampiasan semata?

"Aaaargh!" Eren mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Rasanya sulit untuk mendapatkan satu hari dimana ia begitu tenang tanpa pikiran.

"...Jaeger."

Eren membeku di tempat—masih dengan pose yang sama, dengan kedua tangan yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan kepala yang menghadap ke langit-langit.

Dan untuk menambah kesialan Eren, suara yang memanggilnya itu adalah suara yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar untuk saat ini.

"..Apa yang kau lakukan, mencari kutu di rambutmu sendiri, hah?" Ucap Rivaille dengan nada ketusnya yang khas. Eren mulai membuat rencana di dalam otaknya untuk mengubur dirinya sendiri karena rasa malu.

Pasti ia betul-betul terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"E-err.. h-halo, senpai...?"

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

'_Tak usah kau tegaskan juga, aku sudah tahu akan hal itu..' _ucap Eren di dalam hati.

"Kau mau pulang ke.. asrama?"

"Eh?" Eren menatap Rivaille heran. "T-tentu saja, memang.. kemana lagi?"

"Oh." Rivaille menjawab singkat. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana seragamnya, dan memberikannya pada Eren. "Ini."

Sebuah kunci berwarna perak—dengan ukiran angka '120' di tengahnya. Eren menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Err.. ini kunci apa..?"

Ada hening yang menghampiri sejenak—Eren semakin kebingungan. Rivaille menundukkan wajahnya sebelum ia menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan Eren.

"Kamar barumu. Karena sudah ada kamar yang kosong, akhirnya kau dapat kamar baru."

...Eh?

Eren terdiam di tempat—apa?

"..M-maksudmu?"

Eren takut ia salah dengar—maka ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Rivaille sekali lagi. Seniornya tadi tidak baru saja mengusirnya dari kamar asrama yang mereka berdua pakai... bukan?

"Bereskan barang-barangmu, Jaeger. Dan pergi dari kamarku—secepatnya. Aku ingin menikmati kamarku lagi tanpa dirimu." Rivaille melemparkan jawaban sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan—menunjukkan punggungnya kepada Eren yang masih menatapnya dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Kenapa..?"

Rivaille menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Keberadaanmu menggangguku."

_**DEG.**_

Bola mata Eren membesar seketika—nafasnya tertahan. Dilihatnya sosok belakang Rivaille yang berjalan meninggalkannya—seolah ingin Eren cepat pergi begitu saja.

'_Ternyata benar, aku memang hanya seorang badut saja di dalam pikirannya.'_

Eren masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Masih ia genggam erat kunci perak yang Rivaille berikan padanya.

'_Bukankah bagus? Tak ada Rivaille-senpai, maka aku tak diperlakukan sebagai seorang badut lagi.'_

'_Semuanya akan berubah setelah aku memiliki kamar yang baru dan tak berkomunikasi lagi dengan Rivaille-senpai.'_

'_Bukankah selama ini aku ingin berubah?'_

'_...Atau?'_

"...Tidak mau.."

Rivaille—sekali lagi—menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh ke arah Eren yang masih berdiri di titik yang sama.

Dan ia mendengar suara tetesan air yang jatuh ke lantai.

"Jaeger...?"

Eren menutupi matanya yang basah karena air mata dengan lengannya—ia tak peduli kalau lengan seragam sekolahnya akan jadi basah dan kotor, yang pasti ia tidak mau Rivaille melihat dirinya menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'_Aku sendiri ternyata takut untuk berubah.'_

'_Sudahlah, aku menyerah.'_

'_Aku berhenti menunggu jawabanmu,_

_Karena semakin lama aku menunggu—semakin diriku akan menjadi hancur'_

"Aku—tidak mau diperlakukan seperti badut lagi," Eren menahan isak tangisnya, berusaha untuk berbicara tanpa harus terhalang dengan suara isak tangis yang mengganggu. "Tapi—aku juga takut kalau semua yang ada di sekitarku berubah."

'_Ya, aku memang badut yang selama ini kau inginkan.'_

'_..Silahkan perintah diriku sesuai keinginanmu.'_

"Jaeger—"

"Kalau memang kehadiranku mengganggumu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya semenjak awal?"

"Jae—"

"Kenapa kau menerimaku lalu membuangku begitu saja?"

"Jaeger—"

"Kenapa kau—"

"—DEMI TUHAN, EREN JAEGER. BERHENTI MEMOTONG KATA-KATAKU." Rivaille menarik Eren dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya, membuat Eren tak bisa berkata apapun. "Dengar. Aku.. melakukan sesuatu padamu ketika aku berubah kepribadian, bukan?"

Eren menggeleng lemah.

"Jangan berbohong. Atau aku akan membuatmu memakai baju maid koleksi Hanji."

Eren langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Itulah alasan kenapa hanya aku yang tak memiliki teman satu kamar semenjak dulu," Rivaille melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Eren perlahan. "Aku tahu aku hanya akan menyakiti orang yang menjadi teman sekamarku. Dan terbukti, bukan? Aku sudah menyakitimu."

Eren terdiam.

Jadi.. ia sebenarnya menyuruh Eren untuk pergi—karena takut Levi kembali dan menyerangnya seperti tadi dan kemarin-kemarin?

Ia melakukan semua ini,

Demi Eren seorang..?

"Maafkan aku, Jaeger."

Bodohnya.

"...Senpai, kau mendorongku sampai terjatuh ke atas kasur, lalu kau memberikan aku ini," Eren menunjukkan bekas luka di lehernya.

"...Hah?"

"Lalu saat aku akan kabur, kau membanting tubuhku ke tembok. Lalu kau memberikan tanda yang sama—di sebelah sini." Eren kini menunjukkan bekas gigitan di sisi lehernya yang satu lagi.

"...Ap—"

"Lalu, kau menciumku."

Rivaille menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Aku men—apa?"

"Tidak adil kalau kau membuangku begitu saja, senpai." Eren tertawa kecil—tak sadar kalau air matanya sudah tak mengalir. "Kau harus membayar semuanya. Dengan cara membiarkan aku tinggal bersamamu."

"..Apa itu perintah?" Rivaille bertanya dengan nada, '_aku-benci-diberi-perintah'._

"Bukan, itu permintaanku." Eren mengembalikan kunci perak yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. "Jadi, ini.. kukembalikan padamu."

Rivaille menatap kunci perak itu beberapa saat—sampai akhirnya, ia mengambil kembali kunci itu dari tangan Eren. "Jangan menyesali keputusanmu.. Jaeger."

"Tidak akan, senpai." Eren tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia menggumamkan kata-katanya dengan suara yang kecil. "Karena menurutku.. tak masalah jika aku harus menjadi seorang badut, kalau itu untukmu."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Jaeger?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Eren berjalan mendahului Rivaille, sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ayo kembali ke asrama, senpai."

Rivaille menarik nafas. Ia tak begitu mengerti keadaan sekarang—tapi setidaknya, ia bisa menganggap bahwa masalahnya dengan Eren sudah selesai.

...Mungkin.

"Oh, Jaeger, aku lupa memberitahu sesuatu karena kau tak jadi datang ke ruanganku tadi pagi."

"Ah... Iya?"

"Mulai besok, kau adalah asisten pribadiku—itu hanya kalimat formal untuk 'budak', sih—jadi mulai besok, bangunlah lebih awal untuk membantuku bekerja. Ini perintah."

"EH? ...Tapi—apa maksudnya budak—"

"Tak ada protes, Jaeger."

..Ya, memang tak mungkin Eren menjalani hari yang tenang di sekolah ini. Walau hanya satu hari saja. Apalagi, kalau teman sekamarmu ada Rivaille, senior penggila kebersihan yang memiliki kepribadian ganda.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

A/N:

..Entahlah, Author lelah sama chapter ini (karena pas baca ulang author bingung 'KO INI FANFIC JADI SINETRON ABIS BANYAK DRAMANYA'

'KENAPA PLOTNYA JADI KAYA SHOUJO MANGA'

'KENAPA EREN NYA PLIN PLAN BANGET')

Jadi maaf kalau chapter ini ga memuaskan... orz ini hasil brainstorming setelah berhari-hari Author cengo di rumah dan kepikiran nilai UAS agama hiks #curcol

Ga bosen-bosen nih, Author mau ngucapin terima kasih~

Yuk di list lagi yang udah nge reviewnya (sekarang mah rajin di list)

~**Roya Chan **(sahur pake fanfic... :')) mungkin bisa author tiru untuk kedepannya /NGGA)

~**JackFrost14 **(ternyata anda juga baca pas sahur... :') aduh terharu fic saya jadi menu sahur wkwkwk)

~**katak **(antara jadi serius atau jadi drama banget ini fanfic... :'D *merayap ke lemari*)

~**LoncengAngin **(Salam kenaal *u* Levi itu penuh misteri~ ditunggu saja ehehe)

~**Rikkagii Fujiyama **(ehehe makasih udah sempet review x'D ihihi, Yandere!Levi? itu buat fanfic oneshot yang lagi dikerjain, tunggu aja ya :'D)

~**Baka Mamarthy **(nih dibanyakin di chapter ini ehehehe x'D)

~**Kyo Kyoya **(Ahaha, tebakannya benar~ snow white queen XD)

~**Kurosawa Alice **(ehehe, Rivaille ada gilirannya ko ntar ;D)

~**Mademoiselle Noir **(nunggu buka baca fanfic ini... semoga puasanya lancar ya :'D sama sih, saya juga mau kalau diukein Levi tiap hari... *cough*)

~**roseccyin **(...'Cyin' :'D *hal pertama yang diperhatiin* makasiih~)

~**Rivaille Jaegar **(Waduh, author mau dong dicium~ ..pake dakimakura Rivaille. *ditendang* waduh, Levi nya jangan direbut, kasihan Eren~)

~**Unknownwers **(bahaya pas bulan puasa tapi tetep minta x'D ko dirimu sama aja kaya saya wwww *ngaku*)

~**Yami-chan Kagami **(jangan galau.. ;;w;;)

~**Hoshigami Sheia **(waduh... jangan mewek ;; ...dan jangan lap ingus di baju author.. =A= *kasih tagihan laundry*)

~**Cherry Blossom Clash **(OOH aku ingat dirimu~ *hugs* ohisashiburiii~)

~**IsyPerolla **(Thank you! :'D well.. let's just say that Eren is 'ababil' in this fanfic *shotdead*)

~** .haru **(Levi memang begitu, nak~ *digampar Levi*)

~**Gekkouchou **(ehehe, tuh dijelasin kenapa Eren dipanggil ke ruangan Rivai XD dijadiin slave—maksudnya, asisten~ ehehe~)

~**Rouvrir Fleur **(Iya Rou, maklum aja, authornya juga galau pas ngetik *ea* teruslah berguling Rou *kasih BGM rolling girl* dan JANGAN BULLY AKU LAGI PLIS AKU LELAH ;_;)

~**ami desu **(Aaah, terima kasih banyak! :'D ah, enaknya sempet foto x'D author ngga ahahaha. JeanArmin? Kita lihat saja ya nanti~)

Terima kasih sudah sempat baca dan review! Author gatau harus bilang terima kasih berapa kali, author bahagia masuk fandom ini :'D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, ya~

Salam galau,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_

_(p/s: Mungkin bakalan lebih pol kalau baca chapter ini sambil dengerin Karakuri Pierrot – Guriri. )_

_(p/s 2: kalau ada pertanyaan, silahkan kunjungi profile saya, nanti kalian tahu harus bertanya kemana u v u)_


	7. Closer

_**Pierrot**_

_Author: Nacchan Sakura_

_Pairing: RivaillexEren_

_I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin._

_._

_._

_._

_Things that don't exist,_

_things that lost, _

_things that are being sought. _

_What's the most important thing to you?_

_**-Laplace (Rozen Maiden)-**_

_._

_._

_._

_Pierrot_

_Chapter 7: Closer_

_._

_._

_._

"Jaeger, bawakan dokumen ini ke ruangan Pixis-san."

Eren mengangguk—menuruti perintah Rivaille layaknya ehem—_budak—_ehem yang setia. Ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan giat dan senang hati—tanpa paksaan dan hati yang ikhlas. Layaknya lagu anak-anak jaman dahulu, yang selalu berkata bahwa menolong orang itu membawa kebahagiaan, dan kita harus ikhlas menolong mereka tanpa mengharapkan imbalan apapun.

...

...Harusnya sih, begitu.

"Jaeger, kuras sumur di halaman belakang."

"Jaeger, pindahkan pohon beringin dari halaman depan ke belakang."

"Jaeger, pel genteng gedung asrama satu-satu, sampai bersih."

"Jaeger, cabut semua jamur yang ada di tembok."

"Jae—"

"—SUDAH CUKUP!" Eren berteriak seraya membanting tumpukan buku tebal yang Rivaille minta untuk disusun rapi. Ah—menyusun buku? Itu 'kan pekerjaan yang mudah?

..Hah, kalian salah. Kalau kalian diminta menyusun buku menurut urutan total jumlah kata yang ada di dalam bukunya dari yang paling sedikit sampai ke yang paling banyak, dan jumlah buku yang harus disusun ada 150 buku—

Apa kalian masih mau bilang tugas ini gampang?

"Kau berani melawan perintahku, Jaeger?" Rivaille—yang sedari tadi hanya duduk manis sembari menikmati teh nya, melemparkan tatapan sinis. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu jika kau masih ingin hidup!"

'_Cih—kupikir menjadi asisten pribadi atau budak itu—setidaknya—berarti aku mendapatkan pekerjaan elit atau... melakukan sesuatu yang 'khusus' untuknya. TAPI KALAU INI SIH, AKU MEMANG DIJADIKAN BUDAK SUNGGUHAN!'_

Eren sedikit menyesal karena ia tak bisa melawan Rivaille mau seperti apapun perintah atau tindakannya. Entah karena Eren yang memang terlalu pasif, atau karena Rivaille memang menyeramkan.

Eren rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok berkali-kali—saking kesalnya.

Karena masih ingin hidup—Eren pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke pekerjaannya, menyusun buku berdasar jumlah kata. Merepotkan karena beberapa buku tak memberi info berapa jumlah kata yang ada di seluruh isi buku mereka, jadi terkadang, Eren harus menghitung satu-satu jumlah kata yang ada di dalam buku-buku tersebut.

Kalian bingung bagaimana Eren bisa melakukannya? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, semua bisa terjadi di fanfic ini.

"Oi, Jaeger."

"—APA LAGI?!"

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Simpan bukunya, kau bisa melanjutkannya setelah pelajaran selesai."

Eren tidak tahu, apakah ia harus bersyukur—karena akhirnya pekerjaannya ditunda, atau mengutuk dunia—karena ternyata, pekerjaannya ini harus dilanjutkan saat jam pelajaran selesai.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Jaeger." Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati Eren yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "...Dan aku mengharapkan kehadiranmu sepulang sekolah nanti, Jaeger." Rivaille berbisik—dengan suara yang rendah dan—terdengar, sedikit _seductive_ di telinga Eren saat itu—membuat Eren merona layaknya tomat segar yang siap untuk dipetik.

"A-ap—"

_**Blam!**_

Belum sempat ia membalas kata-kata Rivaille, pintu sudah tertutup dan Rivaille sudah pergi dari ruangannya begitu saja. Eren menghela nafas panjang—harinya baru saja dimulai.

Yah, setidaknya, ini hari Jum'at—besok libur, dan berarti, tak ada sekolah dan juga pekerjaan dari Rivaille. Eren sedikit bersorak di dalam hati.

"Yah... aku juga harus pergi ke kel—"

_**JDAK!**_

"ADUH!"

Belum sempat Eren membuka pintu—seseorang telah terlebih dahulu mendorong pintu dari luar, membuat dahinya terbentur dengan sangat keras. Masih ingat insiden yang terjadi pada Rivaille? Pintu ini terbuat dari kayu jati dan **SANGAT** keras.

_Karma is a bitch._

"Uhh, tadi suara apa, ya—UWAAH, MAAF! KAMU TIDAK APA-APA?!"

Rasanya seperti sejarah yang diulang.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek menghampiri Eren—iris coklat mudanya kini terisi kekhawatiran, mengingat ia baru saja menabrakkan pintu pada dahi seorang murid yang tak ia kenal.

Eren harus bersyukur karena ia memiliki dahi yang kuat—jika tidak, mungkin ia juga akan pingsan seperti halnya Rivaille.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa.." Walau sedikit pusing dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut, Eren memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk muncul. Dengan bantuan gadis itu, Eren akhirnya berajak dari posisi awal. "Kalau anda mencari Rivaille-senpai, ia sudah pergi ke kelas.."

"A-ah, begitu ya?" Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Eh.. Kamu siapa? Teman Rivaille?"

"Um.. Bukan, aku bud—maksudnya, adik kelas dan asisten pribadi Rivaille, Eren Jaeger."

Gadis itu menarik satu alisnya ke atas—wajahnya seakan mengatakan, _'Hoo? Ada hal menarik yang aku baru tahu.'_. Tapi wajah itu hilang seketika ketika ia mengeluarkan senyuman manis seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Petra—Petra Ral. Anggota OSIS, sama seperti Rivaille. Salam kenal!"

Petra Ral—nama ini tidak asing, pikir Eren. Lalu sebuah pemikiran muncul di benaknya.

Oh—gadis ini adalah senior yang kemarin memanggil Mikasa. Eren tak sempat berbicara banyak dengan Mikasa kemarin, membuatnya sedikit lupa akan banyak hal. Eren bahkan belum tahu apakah sekarang Mikasa adalah seorang anggota OSIS atau bukan.

"Kau anak kelas 2, 'kan? Siapa wali kelasmu?" Petra bertanya sekali lagi, suaranya lembut. Apa benar ia teman Rivaille? ia tidak begitu nyentrik seperti Hanji yang disebut sebagai 'Sahabat dekat' Rivaille.

"Iya, kelas 2-A, wali kelasku Keith Shadis.."

Petra terdiam sejenak. "O-oh, Keith Shadis, ya...?" Petra kembali terdiam. "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kau tidak boleh telat... 'kan?"

"...Eh?"

Eren melihat ke arah jam dinding—08.12.

Ia sudah terlambat dua belas menit.

"MAAF, AKU HARUS KE KELAS. PERMISI!" Eren tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya—keluar dari pintu dan meninggalkan Petra begitu saja. Petra tertawa kecil saat melihat sosok lelaki penuh semangat itu pergi dengan cepatnya.

"...Asisten pribadi?" Petra menatap ke arah kursi kosong dimana Rivaille biasa berdiam diri. "Kau tak berubah, ya. Tak bisa jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan orang lain. Padahal kau tahu persis kalau kau tak butuh asisten, bukan?"

Petra ikut meninggalkan ruangan Rivaille, sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang sebenarnya tak ditujukan kepada siapapun. "Kau hanya ingin membuat lelaki itu berada di sisimu lebih lama."

Dan pintu itu tertutup.

.

.

.

"Eren Jaeger, terlambat dua belas menit. Berdiri di luar, angkat satu kakimu, dan buatlah suara '_petok petok' _selama dua belas menit. Tak ada protes."

Eren hanya tertunduk lemah saat tahu Keith Shadis sama sekali tak memberi ampun untuknya—walau ia memberi alasan bahwa ia membantu tugas sang ketua OSIS a.k.a Rivaille. Tapi Keith Shadis memberi dua pilihan, antara nilainya dikurangi, atau berdiri di luar selama dua belas menit.

Mengingat nilainya yang membuat air mata siapapun menetes, Eren memilih untuk berdiri di luar selama dua belas menit.

"Jaeger, jangan lupa untuk bersuara seperti ayam!"

Sungguh, Eren Jaeger saat ini merasa bahwa ia adalah lelaki paling sial di dunia.

"Petok, petok, petok—"

"LEBIH KERAS LAGI, JAEGER!"

"PETOK, PETOK, PETOK!" kalau di translasi, mungkin Eren saat ini sedang mengumpat—'_BAWEL, UDAH NGASIH HUKUMAN, NYURUH LAGI! DASAR KEPALA LAMPU TAMAN!'_

"JAEGER, AKU TAHU KAU MENGATAIKU KEPALA LAMPU TAMAN. SEKARANG KAU BERDIRI 15 MENIT!"

...

Jika ada pisau atau benda tajam lainnya, mungkin Eren akan memilih untuk bunuh diri sekarang juga.

.

.

.

"Kita tak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi, Pixis-san."

Suasana gaduh di kelas 2-A kini berganti ke ruangan Dot Pixis yang sunyi. Ada dua orang yang mengisi ruangan tersebut, tapi keheningan telah mendominasi seisi ruangan. Ditambah dengan aura pembicaraan yang begitu serius dan penuh tekanan, membuat ruangan itu lebih sunyi dari apapun juga.

"Lalu—apa yang kau harap bisa aku lakukan... Irvin?"

Pixis menatap lekat lelaki dengan paras _Amerika_ di hadapannya. Mata biru yang menunjukkan keseriusan itu tak melepaskan pandangan dari Pixis semenjak awal ia datang, seakan memaksa Pixis untuk mengikuti apa keinginannya.

"Kita harus memberitahu Rivaille soal ini. Menyedihkan jika mengingat bahwa ia sendiri tidak tahu—padahal, dirinyalah yang berada dalam masalah."

Pixis tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak berubah ya, selalu mengkhawatirkan Rivaille sejak dahulu. Ada alasan khusus?"

"Tidak—aku hanya bertanggung jawab atas dirinya semenjak orang tuanya sibuk dengan banyak pekerjaan. Aku hanya pengurusnya, itu saja."

"Kau seperti kakak yang baik," Pixis meneguk anggur merah yang ia selalu simpan di dalam botol kecil—tersimpan di saku jas abu-abunya. "Padahal tak memiliki masalah apapun, tapi untuk menjaga Rivaille, kau masuk ke sekolah ini."

"Karena kalau aku tak masuk ke sekolah ini, orang tua Rivaille pasti akan marah besar." Irvin menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, topik pembicaraan kita sudah melenceng jauh. Jadi—menurutmu, kita harus bagaimana?"

Pixis terdiam. Matanya menatap ke arah lain—seiring dengan pikirannya yang juga sedang mencari solusi atas masalah yang mereka hadapi.

"Untuk saat ini... lebih baik, kita diam dulu saja."

"—Tapi, Pixis-san—"

"Rivaille saat ini, sudah menemukan apa yang membuatnya bahagia." Pixis memotong kata-kata Irvin seraya tersenyum. "Dan aku—tidak ingin merusak hal itu."

"...'Bahagia'?" Irvin mengerutkan dahinya. "Hal apa yang kau maksud, Pixis-san?"

Pixis kembali mengalihkan pandangannya—kini matanya sampai ke pemandangan di luar jendela. Matanya menangkap sosok murid-muridnya yang sedang bermain riang di pelajaran olahraga. Suara tawa, suara teriakan lantang yang penuh ceria, dan wajah mereka yang tersenyum—melihat murid-muridnya bahagia, adalah satu dari keinginan Pixis di dalam hidupnya.

Matanya kini mendapatkan apa yang ia cari—Eren Jaeger, yang sedang mengoper bola ke arah Berthold Fubar di lapangan. Anak-anak kelas 2-A kini sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, dan anak laki-laki dapat bagian untuk bermain bola sepak.

Ya, Eren Jaeger.

"Intinya," Pixis kembali berbicara, membuat Irvin kini kembali menatap lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. "Untuk saat ini, biarkanlah Rivaille bahagia."

"...Karena waktunya mungkin tak begitu lama lagi."

.

.

.

"Pelajaran selesai! Kalian dipersilahkan untuk mengganti baju dan beristirahat sebentar!"

Seluruh murid kelas 2-A pun menarik nafas lega. Pelajaran olahraga tadi memang menyenangkan—tapi tetap saja, melelahkan. Eren mengambil satu buah botol air mineral dan meneguknya dengan penuh nafsu—ia ingin rasa hausnya hilang saat ini juga.

"Aah—rasanya seperti hidup kembali!" Eren tersenyum lebar—membuat Mikasa yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut tersenyum. Hari ini Eren sudah kembali ceria, dan ia kembali menjadi Eren yang biasanya. Mikasa bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Mikasa, kau tidak haus?" Eren mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis berwajah _Oriental_ di sampingnya. "Kalau haus, minum saja! Masih ada sisa, kok, mungkin cukup untukmu."

"E-eh?" Mikasa menatap botol minuman yang Eren ulurkan padanya—bukannya Mikasa tidak haus, tapi.. botol minuman itu baru saja diminum oleh Eren, bukan?

Kalau ia minum dari botol yang sama, berarti—

"—Terima kasih, Eren. Aku memang haus!"

Belum sempat Mikasa mengambil botol minum yang Eren berikan—suara lain sudah menyerobot dan mengambil botol minum itu duluan. Dengan wajah penuh kekesalan—Jean telah mengambil botol minuman itu dan meneguknya sampai habis, sebelum akhirnya ia membuang botol minuman itu ke tong sampah.

"Hah—Hei! Aku 'kan menawarkan minuman itu untuk Mikasa!"

'_Hah, tak akan kau biarkan kau dan Mikasa berciuman tak langsung!'_ ucap Jean dalam hatinya, bangga karena ia berhasil membuat Mikasa dan Eren tak jadi berbagi minuman.

Tapi—

Jean Kirschtein tidak tahu bahwa Mikasa Ackerman, di belakangnya, kini sedang menyusun rencana untuk membunuh lelaki itu dengan cara sadis dan perlahan.

Aura gelap nan penuh kebencian itu hanya dirasakan oleh Sasha. "...M-Mikasa, wajahmu seram, loh. Mau aku bagi roti kentang?"

.

.

.

Bel istirahat siang selalu menjadi suara yang paling ditunggu oleh semua murid. Mulai dari yang pintar sampai yang bodoh tak tertolong, atau dari yang paling ceria sampai yang paling dingin—suara bel istirahat siang adalah favorit semua orang.

"Teman-teman—bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar?"

Christa membuat waktu istirahat kelas 2-A tertunda beberapa saat—ah, menyebalkan sekali, pikir mereka. Tapi tatapan tajam Ymir di belakangnya yang seolah berkata, '_Turuti-Christa-atau-kau-akan-mati'_, membuat mereka tak bisa protes.

"Aku tak akan bicara lama, aku janji. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa besok jam sembilan, kalian berkumpul di taman—karena besok adalah acara piknik sekolah yang diadakan setiap bulan!"

...Piknik sekolah? Eren baru mendengar hal tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah Mikasa dan melihat gadis itu sama kebingungannya. Ah—mau bagaimana lagi, mereka murid baru. Banyak hal yang mereka belum ketahui.

"Piknik sekolah itu apa?" Mikasa langsung mengangkat tangannya seraya bertanya—membuat Christa menepuk dahinya, pertanda bahwa ia lupa untuk menjelaskan hal ini pada Eren dan Mikasa.

"Ini acara bulanan yang dibuat oleh Pixis-san agar kami semua mendapatkan hiburan dalam banyaknya tugas dan pelajaran," Christa menjelaskan dengan senyuman yang selalu lekat di wajahnya. "Seperti _refreshing_, begitu. Dan besok kita akan ke taman hiburan!"

"...Taman hiburan!" seru Eren dan Mikasa bersamaan. Pergi ke taman hiburan, menaiki _Roller Coaster_ dan wahana lainnya—adalah keinginan Mikasa dan Eren sejak kecil. Namun karena tak memiliki uang untuk tiket masuk, mereka pada akhirnya hanya bisa melihat taman hiburan dari kejauhan dan berharap bahwa suatu hari, mereka bisa pergi kesana.

Dan setelah beberapa tahun menunggu—akhirnya mereka berdua bisa pergi ke taman hiburan.

"Yak, pengumuman selesai. Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat!"

"Mikasa, Eren, boleh aku makan siang bersama kalian?" Armin menghampiri Eren dan Mikasa yang masih terbayang akan betapa menyenangkannya taman hiburan. Eren dan Mikasa mengangguk, menandakan bahwa Armin boleh ikut bergabung.

Setelah Christa membubarkan murid-murid, Eren bersama Mikasa dan Armin pergi ke kantin sebelum jam istirahat mereka habis. Membayangkan banyaknya makanan lezat menanti mereka—membuat mereka tambah tidak sabar untuk bisa sampai ke kantin dengan segera.

Tapi—sekali lagi, Eren Jaeger adalah karakter yang dibuat tertindas disini. Jadi, bayangannya untuk makan makanan lezat sampai kenyang—harus dihancurkan ketika Rivaille datang memanggil namanya.

"Oi, Jaeger. Datang ke ruanganku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

...Eren mengutuk di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi, senpai—aku belum makan siang."

"..Lalu?" Jawab Rivaille, enteng.

"...Apa kau tak punya rasa kasihan kepada adik kelasmu ini?"  
"Memangnya kau pantas untuk dapat belas kasihanku?"

_**JDAR! **_Eren seperti ditabrak oleh kereta dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga terlempar jauh.

"Semua murid punya hak untuk makan siang, senpai." Mikasa—yang sudah kesal tingkat atas—akhirnya memberikan pembelaan kepada Eren. "Jadi, kami permisi dulu."

"—Dan kau, Ackerman, juga Arlert, dipanggil oleh Petra ke ruangannya." Balas Rivaille. "Tenang, makan siang kalian sudah disiapkan oleh Petra. Bersyukurlah Petra itu baik hati."

Ya, Mikasa dan Armin bersyukur Petra tidak seperti iblis bernama Rivaille.

"Ta—"  
"Sudahlah, Mikasa." Eren memotong kata-kata Mikasa. "Tak akan ada habisnya kalau berbicara dengan Rivaille-senpai. Aku akan pergi ke ruangannya—aku bisa makan di jam istirahat kedua. Oke?"

Jika Eren sudah berkata begitu—Mikasa tak bisa melawan lagi. Mikasa tahu bahwa itu adalah keputusan Eren, dan ia tak mau menentangnya.

"..Baiklah."

Dan dengan itu, Mikasa juga Armin berpisah dengan Eren yang diseret secara paksa oleh Rivaille ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit di dalam keheningan—Eren dan Rivaille sampai di depan pintu ruangan Rivaille yang elegan. Rivaille membuka pintu dan masuk begitu saja—diikuti dengan Eren yang juga masuk tanpa harus diminta.

Namun mata Eren dikejutkan ketika melihat dua potong roti daging dan segelas susu putih terletak di meja tamu. Ini bukan makan siang Rivaille, bukan? Eren melihat ke arah meja milik Rivaille—disana sudah ada makanan lain yang tersimpan rapi.

Berarti—Rivaille menyiapkan makan siang untuk Eren?

"...Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, bocah?"

"Kau menyiapkan makan siang—untukku?"

"Tak ada yang bilang kalau aku tak akan memberikanmu makan siang, bukan?" Rivaille mendengus kesal. "Pembicaraanku singkat, jadi kau bisa mendengarkannya sambil menghabiskan makan siangmu."

Eren menuruti perintah Rivaille dengan segera—ia duduk dan mengambil satu potong roti daging untuk dimakan. Rivaille kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kau ikut acara piknik sekolah besok?"—adalah pertanyaan yang Rivaille lontarkan setelah Eren menelan roti yang baru ia kunyah. Eren mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja! Aku dan Mikasa ingin sekali pergi ke taman hiburan sejak kecil, tak mungkin aku dan Mikasa melewatkan kesempatan ini!"

Rivaille mengkerutkan dahinya. "Sebenarnya, aku penasaran. Kau dan Ackerman itu... memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Eren dengan suksesnya menyemburkan susu putih yang ia baru teguk beberapa kali.

"Ap—senpai, kau ini bicara apa?!" Ujar Eren seraya membersihkan meja yang terkena tumpahan susu putih dengan sebuah _tissue._ "Dia itu.. sudah seperti sahabatku, saudaraku. Aku tak punya keluarga lain selain dia—dia orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

Rivaille terdiam—oh, sejenak tadi, rasanya ada sesuatu yang cukup keras menghantam hatinya. Terasa sakit, namun Rivaille memilih untuk tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"—Tapi aku tak ingin merubah statusnya dari 'orang yang paling berharga' menjadi 'kekasih'."

Mendengar hal ini, Rivaille menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Kenapa?"

..Pertanyaan itu membuat Eren terdiam sejenak.

Kenapa? Eren sekarang ikut bertanya begitu di dalam hatinya. Mikasa adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa ia bayangkan untuk berada di sisinya seumur hidup, tapi—Eren tak pernah berpikir 'kenapa' gadis itu tak mendapatkan tempat sebagai 'orang yang ia sukai' di dalam hatinya.

Seraya mencari jawaban, Eren mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rivaille yang masih menunggu. Ah—wajah yang selalu ber-ekspressi sinis itu, mata yang tajam, mulut yang selalu berkata kasar—

Tapi juga begitu hangat dan lembut jika bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

Mungkin memang benar, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bukan bualan semata. Baru bertemu beberapa hari, dan banyak hal sudah terjadi di antara Rivaille dan juga Eren. _Uncountable kiss, _rasa gelisah, rasa berdebar—

..Dan kau masih bertanya 'kenapa', Eren?

"Karena aku sudah memiliki orang yang aku sukai, senpai."

—Ya, itulah jawabanmu.

"Ah, begitu, ya." Rivaille menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap makan siangnya—entah kenapa, ia sudah tidak merasa lapar. "Jaeger, besok—di jam bebas saat piknik sekolah, temui aku di depan wahana kincir raksasa."

Kincir raksasa—bola mata Eren membesar. Dari dulu, ia selalu ingin coba menaiki roda besar yang membawamu sampai ke titik paling tinggi—seolah kau terbang di atas langit.

"Eh—memangnya ada apa, senpai?"

Rivaille menyeringai tipis—tak begitu jelas jika kau tak memperhatikan dengan baik.

"Kau akan tahu besok, Jaeger."

Eren semakin penasaran—memangnya, ada apa? Kenapa seniornya itu ingin menemui dia di depan wahana kincir raksasa?

"Tap—"

"Bertanya sekali lagi, dan pekerjaanmu akan aku tambah."

Eren pun memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu sampai esok hari.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, Armin, kalian tak keberatan 'kan aku panggil di jam makan siang begini?"

Petra bertanya dengan senyumnya yang khas—senyum yang membuat siapapun tak bisa menolak. Mikasa hanya menggeleng pelan dan Armin menjawab dengan jelas, "Tidak apa-apa, Petra-senpai."

Petra menarik nafas lega. "Duduklah, di meja ada makan siang kalian. Kalian bisa mendengarkan sambil makan kalau kalian mau."

Armin dan Mikasa duduk bersamaan dengan tertib, dan memakan makan siang mereka setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Petra.

Menu makan siang mereka sama dengan Eren—dua potong roti daging dan segelas susu putih hangat. Menggiurkan siapapun yang saat itu sedang kelaparan.

"Nah—aku langsung bicara saja, ya." Petra masih memasang senyum manisnya ketika Mikasa dan Armin mengangguk seraya memakan makan siang mereka. "Kalian teman dekat Eren Jaeger, 'kan?"

Mikasa dan Armin mengangguk.

"Kalian tahu yang namanya Rivaille?"

Mikasa dan Armin mengangguk lagi.

"—Nah, kalian tahu bahwa mereka punya hubungan spesial?"

Mikasa menjatuhkan rotinya—sementara Armin tersedak.

"A-APA?!" Mikasa beranjak dari kursinya—ia tahu soal Eren yang menyukai Rivaille, tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata mereka sudah berhubungan.

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya—senior kontet itu! Harusnya aku beri ia pelajaran semenjak awal, pikir Mikasa.

"Hahaha—santai dulu, Mikasa. Ini masih rumusan sementara dariku dan Hanji—tak ada yang tahu kepastiannya."

Mikasa menarik nafas lega—walau ia masih belum mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasukkan Rivaille ke daftar 'orang-orang yang harus dihabisi'.

"Aku hanya memperhatikannya saja, sih. Tapi Rivaille terlihat sedikit... 'berbeda', semenjak Eren datang." Petra tertawa kecil mengingat Rivaille yang ia dan Hanji goda habis-habisan karena perubahan sikapnya yang sedikit terang-terangan. "Rivaille jadi terlihat.. 'bahagia'."

Mikasa mengatupkan mulutnya rapa-rapat—butiran keringat turun dari dahinya. "Err.. Petra-senpai, apa kau sejenis dengan Hanji-senpai?"

"...Eh? sejenis apa, maksudnya?"

"Penyuka pasangan sesama jenis—Fujoshi?"

...Hening.

Petra kemudian tertawa lepas mendengar Mikasa bertanya dengan polosnya—oh, gadis ini! Ia masih polos, banyak sekali hal yang ia belum ketahui.

"Tidak, tidak~" Petra melambaikan tangannya. "Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal begituan. Tapi aku juga tidak menentang kalau memang ada BL di sekolah ini."

'_Bukannya itu sama saja dengan mendukung?'_ pikir Armin dalam hati.

"..Lalu, Petra-senpai—inti dari pembicaraan ini... apa?"

Petra berhenti tertawa—ia hampir lupa akan tujuan awalnya memanggil dua orang itu kesini. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya—apa kalian akan menentang mereka, kalau ternyata mereka benar memiliki hubungan spesial?"

Mikasa dan Armin terdiam.

"Aku sih.. tidak punya hak untuk menentang. Jadi aku mendukung saja, kalau itu memang keputusan Eren."

Ah, jawaban yang sudah pasti keluar dari mulut Armin. Ia lelaki yang baik dan menyayangi temannya tanpa pandang bulu—sudah pasti ia akan memilih untuk mendukung.

Tapi, Mikasa...?

"**AKU MENENTANGNYA.**" Gadis itu menjawab tanpa basa-basi. Petra hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa? Karena kau juga menyukai Eren?"

"A—b-bukan, dia keluargaku!" Mikasa mengelak—walau rona tipis di wajahnya mengkhianati. Petra menghela nafas.

"Kau menyayangi Eren, bukan? Jika kau menyayangi Eren—bukankah hal utama yang kau inginkan adalah melihat Eren bahagia?"

Kata-kata Petra seolah menjadi sentilan kecil untuk Mikasa.

Kebahagiaan Eren..?

"Aku sih, jujur saja—sayang kepada Rivaille," Petra mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. "Makanya, aku ingin dia bahagia. Dan sekarang aku tahu, ia bahagia kalau bersama dengan Eren Jaeger."

Mikasa mengatupkan mulutnya rapat—kebahagiaan Eren? Entah sudah berapa tahun ia mengabaikan hal itu—dulu, yang ia pikirkan setiap hari hanyalah cara agar mereka berdua bisa bertahan hidup. Dan setelah mendapatkan hidup yang layak di sekolah ini—pikiran Mikasa mulai berganti fokus, menjadi 'bagaimana caranya agar Rivaille tak mengganggu Eren lagi'.

..Apa tanpa disadari, ia telah lupa dengan kebahagiaan orang yang ia sayangi?

Ia telah egois dan menginginkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"...Tapi... Rivaille-senpai selalu menyakiti Eren," Mikasa berkata dengan pedihnya. "Bagaimana bisa ia membahagiakan Eren?"

Mendengar hal ini, sebuah senyum lebar singgah di wajah Petra Ral. "Percayalah, Mikasa—Rivaille memiliki caranya sendiri. Eren pasti akan bahagia."

Kemudian senyum itu hilang—digantikan dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin pudar senyumannya. Petra memejamkan matanya.

"Lagipula, mungkin ini akan menjadi kebahagiaan terakhir untuk Rivaille."

"...Eh?" Mikasa dan Armin mengeluarkan kalimat tanya yang sama. Kebahagiaan yang terakhir?

Mikasa kemudian teringat akan 'Gosip' yang ia dengar dari Berthold—apa ini ada hubungannya?

"Rivaille memiliki banyak rahasia yang tak ia beritahu pada semua orang," Petra lanjut berbicara. "Tapi yang aku bisa beritahu kepada kalian saat ini hanyalah—Rivaille mungkin tak bisa bertahan lagi."

"_Jadi, biarkanlah dia bahagia untuk saat ini."_

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan—banyak yang terjadi di waktu istirahat siang hari ini, dan pelajaran pun dimulai kembali. Walau terasa lambat, waktu tetap berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama—tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah melewatkan beberapa jam yang hanya terasa seperti satu kedipan mata saja.

Waktu sekolah sudah selesai—semua murid bersorak sorai. Ada yang membereskan meja dengan antusias, ada yang tetap tinggal di kelas untuk belajar kelompok, ada juga yang pergi untuk latihan kegiatan _Ekstrakulikuler_ masing-masing.

Dan Eren Jaeger mungkin satu-satunya yang harus pulang dengan suasana hati kacau. Kenapa? Karena sisa buku yang harus ia bereskan di ruangan Rivaille, ada 80 buku lagi.

Sungguh mahal rasanya untuk bisa mendapatkan hari yang tenang.

Eren berjalan tanpa semangat menuju ruangan Rivaille—setelah Mikasa mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjalan dengan Sasha keluar kelas. Mikasa dan Sasha sepertinya akan pergi berbelanja untuk piknik besok—dan Armin mengikuti kegiatan _Ekstrakulikuler_ nya di perpustakaan.

Tersisalah Eren Jaeger seorang.

Eren tanpa basa-basi membuka pintu ruangan Rivaille yang sudah sangat bosan untuk ia lihat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menemui pintu ini semenjak kemarin.

"Permis—"

"Pernahkah kau mendengar kata-kata, 'ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk', Jaeger?"

Eren berdecak kesal. Ia menutup pintunya kembali—dan kali ini, ia mengetuknya dua kali.

"Ya, silahkan masuk."  
"Permisi, senpai." Eren memasuki ruangan dan bersiap untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. "Aku datang untuk kembali menyusun buku."

"—Kau lamban. Buku itu sudah aku susun semua."

Bola mata Eren membesar—dan ia lihat buku-buku tebal yang tadi pagi masih berserakan di atas lantai, kini sudah rapi tersimpan di tempatnya.

Bagaimana caranya lelaki ini membereskan buku dengan cepat?!

"—Karena aku tidak sebodoh dirimu yang benar-benar menyusun sesuai total jumlah kata yang ada di setiap buku. Jaeger, kau tidak sadar bahwa kau ini sedang dikerjai?"

Eren mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

"Kau itu naif," Rivaille mengembalikan matanya untuk melihat ke arah tumpukan kertas yang menjadi pekerjaannya. "Pantas saja kau selalu dianggap seperti badut, mudah dikerjai."

_**Jleb.**_

Kalau digambarkan—mungkin saat ini, ada sebuah tombak besar yang menancap di tubuh Eren, entah dari mana asalnya.

"..Jadi, pekerjaanku sekarang, apa?"

"Tidak ada."

...Tidak ada.

"Lalu, untuk apa aku kesini..? boleh aku pulang?"

"Tidak."

...Kalau saja Eren tidak menyukai Rivaille, ia pasti sudah memberi kecupan spesial pada kepala kakak kelasnya ini.

...Dengan sebuah bangku.

Yang terbuat dari besi.

Dan diayunkan dengan kekuatan _Titan_ 15 meter.

Mati sajalah senior pendek namun tampan ini.

Eren akhirnya membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas sofa—tak peduli jika Rivaille tak memberinya izin untuk duduk atau apa. Sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam fase 'Suka tapi benci', antara ingin memeluk senpainya itu atau menghajarnya dengan sebuah gas tabung.

..Hah, walau Eren sendiri tidak yakin ia mampu melakukan hal itu kepada Rivaille.

"Ah, Jaeger—"

Eren tidak menjawab—masih terhanyut di dalam kekesalannya yang tiada akhir.

"...Jaeger."

Eren masih tidak menjawab.

"...EREN JAEGER!"

"—BERISIK, GURITA! KAU TIDAK LIHAT KALAU AKU—"

Eren seketika menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan—oh tidak, ia lupa kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Rivaille.

Dan ia bisa melihat jelas urat-urat di dahi Rivaille bermunculan, dan juga aura gelap bak monster yang siap memakan manusia muncul di sekelilingnya.

Eren Jaeger yakin bahwa hari ini, adalah hari dimana ia akan dimakamkan.

"...Siapa yang kau sebut Gurita, bocah?" Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya—menghampiri Eren yang masih terpaku di atas sofa. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya pucat—dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia seperti sedang melihat kematian menghampirinya pelan-pelan.

"Anu—itu—aku tidak bermaksud—"

_**BRAK!**_ Kedua tangan Rivaille kini terbentang di kedua sisi sofa kecil yang Eren sedang pakai untuk duduk. Eren sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi, mau usaha apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Kau tak bisa menjaga kata-katamu, ya?" Rivaille berbisik di telinga Eren—membuat Eren semakin panik karena nada bicaranya yang luar biasa rendah dan menakutkan. "Kau harus diberi hukuman, bocah."

Oh, tidak.

"Tutup matamu, Jaeger."

"E-eh?" Eren menelan ludah. "Tutup mata? Untuk apa—"  
"TUTUP MATAMU. Atau aku akan memakai dasiku untuk menutup matamu secara paksa."

Eren menutup mata tanpa bertanya apapun lagi. Terbayang di benaknya—Rivaille akan diam-diam memasukkan kelabang ke dalam seragamnya ketika ia menutup mata, atau mungkin Rivaille akan diam-diam membotaki rambutnya yang begitu berharga—tidak, ia tidak mau kepalanya jadi lampu taman!

..Yaa, namun semua perkiraan Eren salah.

..Karena Eren merasakan nafas yang berhembus hangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"...Sen... senpai?"

Nafas yang hangat itu berbeda degan perkiraan Eren—Eren tak berani membuka mata dan Rivaille juga tidak menjawab. Ia semakin penasaran—penasaran itu bercampur dengan bingung dan juga perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Yang Eren rasakan hanyalah nafas hangat yang tepat di depan wajahnya, dan juga jantungnya yang kini berdebar—namun, bukan karena ketakutan.

'_..A-apa dia akan menciumku?!'_ Pikir Eren—sedikit berharap. Eren pun menunggu dengan sabar—mengharapkan apa yang ia inginkan untuk terjadi.

"Jaeger.."

Nafas Rivaille yang memiliki aroma _Menthol_ yang khas membuat Eren tak bisa berkata-kata—ia menelan ludah, lagi. Eren Jaeger masih menunggu. Masih menunggu...

"..Kau bau comberan."

..Masih menung—euh, mungkin Eren sudah selesai menunggunya.

"..H-hah?" Eren sekarang membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Bau comberan?

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa, hah?" Rivaille mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya. "Menarik juga melihat wajahmu menjadi merah tak karuan. Karena wajah menarik itu, kau kubebaskan dari hukuman."

Eren kini mengatai dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia berharap pada mahluk seperti Rivaille..

"Sekarang, pergilah, dan bersihkan badanmu sampai bau itu hilang—atau kau harus tidur diluar malam ini."

"..Baik, senpai. Aku permisi."

Eren berbalik dan membuka pintu—akhirnya, ia bisa pulang ke asrama dan bebas dari hukuman. Suatu akhir yang tidak begitu buruk untuk hari ini.

"—Dan jangan lupa dengan janjimu besok, Jaeger. Di depan kincir raksasa."

Eren berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh ke arah seniornya.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa."

Dan—_**blam.**_ Eren menghilang dari ruangan Rivaille sepenuhnya, meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian dalam keheningan.

"...Karena waktuku tidak lama lagi, Jaeger."

..Dan juga rahasia yang Eren tidak ketahui.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

.

A/N:

HALOOO~ *tebar bunga* selamat... tengah malam! (karena saat ngetik, di jam author udah jam 2 malam). Siapa yang ga ngira updatenya bakalan cepet? Ehehe~ Author lagi semangat, jadi akhirnya—chapter ini selesai juga! *tebar confetti*

Oke, ayo langsung masuk ke list reviewers sebelum author banyak curcol di A/N~

Terima kasih seeeeeeeeeeeebanyak-banyaknya untuk:

~**Guest **(Kalau ngga maso, bukan Eren Jaeger namanya :3 *ditimpuk*)

~**JackFrost14 **(Jangankan seme uke nya, authornya aja galau pas nulis chapter 6 :'D hobi nyebarin kegalauan kemana-mana /shot)

~**Roya Chan **(wwww selamat sahur dengan fanfic ini! XD *plak*)

~**Freak Lines **(Salam kenal! Terima kasih udah review x'D terima kasih sudah membaca~ dan—aww, jangan sedih—saya juga sebenernya dulu mirip-mirip sama Eren ko *selain bagian orang tuanya sih*, jadi badut itu ga seburuk yang kita kira. Aku malah sekarang bangga-bangga aja jadi badut, lumayan, bisa ngehibur orang lain~ *bukanmasodotjepege*)

~**Android5Family **(Wah, reviewer baru lagi XDD salam kenal! Rivaille kan lebih 'cool' gitu ehehe tapi nanti ada waktunya sendiri buat Rivaille jadi 'agresif' ko ^q^ *dor*)

~**kaorukasuga **(www yupi ya? Yupi nya diambil ustad rifai duluan XDD dan—bener 'kan, lebih ngenes(?) kalau sambil dengerin Karakuri Pierrot? X'D Author aja looping itu lagu pas nulis chapter 6 www)

~**Kyo Kyoya **(Update nya pas malem sih ehehe XD iya, Rivaille kalau tau kamarnya kotor, mau lagi koma juga pasti bakalan bangun buat bebersih *authorngarangdotjepege* www iya, 'PRIBADI'... *smirks*)

~**ami desu**(waah, bagus deh kalau ga kaya sinetron ;o; *sempet khawatir chapter 6 bakalan bener-bener bikin kaya sinetron gitu* jangan nangiis, nih udah update 'kan xD *kasih tissue*)

~**Unknownwers **(Author galau gara2 nilai satu mata kuliah yang kayanya bakal jeblok ahaha.. *authorcurcoldotjepege* uuh syukurlah kalau ga kaya shoujo manga ;w; ahaha "Xxme"? Itu sih manga pemaksaan(?), scene menjurus dibanyakin, tapi cerita kurang masuk menurutku *maaf ya yang suka manga itu, itu hanya opini ko—saya juga suka baca manganya. Liatin Shigure. /desh* x'D iya, tunggu ya Yandere!Levi nya /o/)

~**SeraphelArchangelClaudia **(Ah, okaeri~! www iya, mereka akan jadi budak-majikan bahagia selamanya... #woi)

~**RivailleJaegar **(Hanji saya bikin fujodanshi disini huehuehehe jadi maklum aja kalau dia bejat XD *desh*)

~**Isaya Yuuki **(Ini udah update~ xD)

~**Yami-chan Kagami **(Emang lagi jatuh cinta dia XDD www terima kasih~)

~**Megumi Yoora **(HAHAHA SAMA! Aku lebih suka Levi ehuehuehehe soalnya yaa UHUksiapasihyanggamaudiserangamasemeseksinanseduct iveUHUK—oke, anggap kalian ga baca itu.)

~**IsyPerolla** (ufufu Thank you! Glad to know that you didn't cry in the end, I'm almost out of tissue here *shot* and I'm glad you liked it! *hearts*)

~**luffy niar **(EHUEHEHE maaf :'D kehabisan bahan ide buat scene tertentu—UHUK—ntar author cari referensi dulu ya *MAKSUD* dan maaf kalau di chapter ini juga ga ada scene spesial ;;w;; *ngumpet*)

~**Baka Mamarthy **(www Eren nya dikurung ama Rivai tuh, gabisa diambil.. gimana dong? X3)

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Hatur nuhun arigatou buat kalian semua, kalian luar biasaaaa... *mukaarieldotjepege*

Sampai jumpa di chapter 8~!

With love,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


	8. Fragment of memories

"_Corporal, kau percaya tidak dengan 'reinkarnasi'?"_

"_Hah? Hal bodoh seperti itu—mana mungkin ada."_

"_...Haha, benar juga, ya? Mana mungkin hal seperti itu ada."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Tapi, Corporal.."_

"_...Apa?"_

"_Alangkah bagusnya kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi di masa depan, jika kita terlahir kembali, ya?"_

"—Ah!"

Eren membuka matanya dengan cepat—suara jam weker membangunkannya dari tidur yang panjang. Ia melihat kasur di sebelahnya sudah kosong—Rivaille sudah tidak ada.

"..Itu tadi... mimpi?"

.

.

.

_**Pierrot**_

_-Nacchan Sakura-_

_Shingeki no kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime_

_._

_._

_._

_As I find another piece of a memory inside,_

_As the story grows a little longer._

_And the look on your face as you waved your hand goodbye.._

_Would fade forever in the darkened sky._

_**-Omoide Kakera (Nano/GUMI)-**_

_._

_._

_._

_Pierrot_

_Chapter 8: Fragment of memories_

_**(Saran lagu untuk teman membaca chapter 8:**_

_**Glow – Seriyu**_

_**Omoide Kakera – Nano)**_

.

.

.

_Reaching out my hand, trying to hold on.._

_To the you that I don't want to lose._

_._

_._

_._

"HARI SABTUUUU!"

"TAMAN HIBURAAAN!"

"GA ADA TUGAAAS!"  
"KENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG~"

"Harap tenang!" Christa selaku ketua kelas susah payah mengatur barisan dan meminta anak-anak kelas 2-A untuk tenang. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu—piknik sekolah yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Semua murid kelas 2-A—tak terkecuali Eren dan Mikasa—semuanya tak sabar agar bisa cepat sampai ke taman hiburan dan bermain disana.

"Teman-teman—kalau kalian berisik, nanti dimarahi Keith-sensei!"

Lagi, tak ada yang mendengarkan Christa.

"...TUTUP MULUT KALIAN!"

Suasana gaduh kelas 2-A seketika menjadi hening. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Ymir yang baru saja berteriak seraya menggebrak papan tulis dengan keras.

Oh, Ymir memang tidak suka jika tak ada yang mendengarkan Christa yang ia sayangi.

"T-Terima kasih, Ymir." Christa tersenyum manis. "Teman-teman, harap tertib dan tenang sampai pengumuman untuk kelas kita menaiki bis tiba, kalau sampai Erd-sensei tahu kita berisik, kelas kita bisa dicoret dari acara piknik.."

Mendengar hal ini—semua murid kelas 2-A semakin hening dan mengangguk pelan. Hey, hari ini adalah hari yang paling mereka tunggu-tunggu—mana mungkin mereka rela kalau harus dicoret dari acara piknik dan tidak diperbolehkan ikut ke taman hiburan?

Tidak—semua murid sudah menunggu hari sabtu ini dengan sabar, dan mereka tak akan membuat usaha mereka untuk bersabar menjadi sia-sia.

Terutama, untuk Eren Jaeger.

Ia sudah menanti-nanti hari ini—tentu saja, selain karena ia belum pernah ke taman bermain sebelumnya—Rivaille juga mengajaknya bertemu, berdua saja, di depan wahana kincir raksasa. Seniornya itu tidak mengatakan apapun semalam ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar asrama, yang membuat Eren semakin penasaran akan apa tujuannya meminta Eren untuk bertemu.

Hari ini pasti akan menjadi menyenangkan dan penuh kejutan, pikir Eren. Ia tersenyum lebar dan semakin tidak sabar

...'Hari yang menyenangkan'? Begitukah?

.

.

.

"Hey~ Rivaille, hari ini hari sabtu, loh!" Hanji menyapa sahabat lelakinya yang sedang berdiri dan menyandarkan diri di sebatang pohon yang rindang—menghindari teriknya matahari. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hanji dengan malas.

"..Ng."

"Taman hiburan loh, taman hiburan! Kau bisa bayangkan betapa menyenangkannya bermain _Roller coaster_ disana?"

"Ng."

"Lalu lalu, ada permainan _Gacha!_ Aku harap aku mendapatkan figurine _Armored Titan~"_

"Ng."

"Lalu, lalu—kembang gula! Disana banyak yang menjual kembang gula warna-warni! Pasti asyik!"

"Ng."

"...Rivaille, huruf terakhir dari urutan hiragana itu apa?"  
"Ng."*****

Hening.

"Aah~ tapi, kau terlihat segar sekali hari ini, Rivaille!"

Hanji melihat sosok sahabat lelakinya itu dari atas sampai bawah—Dari rambutnya yang rapi, kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih, celana jeans hitam, sampai sepatunya yang bersih. Yah, Rivaille yang biasanya juga memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi hari ini, wajahnya terlihat lebih 'bersemangat'.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu bersemangat, Rivaille?" Petra ikut mengomentari penampilan Rivaille hari ini—membuat lelaki itu berdecak kesal.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Rivaille, singkat.

Hanji dan Petra saling memandang satu sama lain, dan mereka mengeluarkan senyum penuh arti.

"Begitu, ya~?" Hanji tertawa kecil—sahabatnya yang satu itu memang menggemaskan kalau sudah keluar sifat _tsundere _nya.

"Padahal kukira, ada hubungannya dengan Eren Jaeger~"

Mendengar hal ini, Rivaille langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi Hanji juga Petra tatapan paling tajam dan menyeramkan yang ia punya.

"KALIAN BERDUA—"

Dan Hanji juga Petra sukses melarikan diri sebelum Rivaille semakin marah dan mengamuk.

"...Menyebalkan."

Menyebalkan karena mereka berdua menebak dengan benar. Iya 'kan, Rivaille?

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Christa meminta para murid kelas 2-A untuk tenang, pengumuman keberangkatan mereka pun tiba. Pengumuman itu disambut sorak sorai dari semua murid, dan mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan kelas menuju bis masing-masing—dengan tertib, tentunya. Karena Ymir tak berhenti menatap mereka dengan mata membunuh dari kejauhan.

Perjalanan menuju taman hiburan ternyata menyenangkan—di dalam bis, semua murid tertawa bersama-sama. Ada yang bernyanyi, ada yang tidur, ada yang berbincang dengan heboh, ada juga yang bermain kartu. Perjalanan tak memakan waktu lama, dalam waktu satu jam mereka semua sampai di taman hiburan yang luas dan ramai.

Eren menarik lengan Mikasa dan Armin—tak sabar untuk cepat masuk ke dalam gerbang dan menikmati seluruh permainan. Eren sampai mengabaikan Christa yang berteriak memanggil namanya—karena untuk 2 jam pertama, seluruh anak-anak di kelas harus tetap bersama sebelum akhirnya mereka mendapatkan jam bebas.

Beruntung ada Ymir dan tatapan membunuhnya yang membuat Eren akhirnya berhasil mengendalikan diri.

Eren kembali masuk ke dalam barisan—matanya tanpa sadar melihat ke barisan kelas lain. Ia melihat barisan kelas lain satu per satu—kelas 2-B, 2-C, 2-D... sampai matanya kini mendarat di barisan anak kelas tiga.

Tepat di barisan paling depan—Rivaille berdiri seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa—namun kerut-kerut di sekitar dahinya tidak terlihat hari ini. Eren menarik satu alisnya ke atas—apa Rivaille sedang senang hari ini?

Merasakan ada sosok yang menatapnya—Rivaille pun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan matanya tepat mendarat di dalam garis pandang yang sama dengan Eren.

Kedua iris dengan warna yang berbeda itu bertemu.

Walau hanya beberapa detik—karena akhirnya mereka semua diperintah oleh guru masing-masing untuk masuk ke dalam taman hiburan secara tertib.

Dan di beberapa detik yang berharga itu,

Eren melihat Rivaille sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, lihat, lihat! Itu—itu Roller Coaster sungguhan!"

"Eren, tenanglah—"

"Mana mungkin bisa tenang! Mikasa, kamu juga sebenarnya ingin naik roller coaster 'kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Ayo!"

Baru saja beberapa menit Eren mengendalikan diri—semangatnya sudah datang kembali. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Mikasa dan membawa gadis itu—beserta Armin—ke dalam antrian panjang untuk wahana Roller coaster. Eren yang bersemangat seperti itu—entah kenapa—terlihat seperti anak anjing yang terlalu senang karena akhirnya mendapat mainan baru. Hah, Mikasa bahkan dapat melihat telinga anjing dan ekor yang bergoyang di tubuh Eren—walau itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

Armin tersenyum dari kejauhan melihat kedua temannya begitu bersemangat hari ini—Armin menyukainya, melihat teman-temannya bahagia atau tersenyum adalah hal yang paling ia sukai. Dan dari kejauhan ia akan ikut tersenyum melihat teman-temannya berbahagia.

"Lagi-lagi kau tersenyum sendirian, Armin." Jean yang ikut masuk ke dalam antrian bersama Connie dan yang lainnya berkomentar. "Dari dulu kau selalu begitu. Kenapa, sih?"

"A—eh, tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Armin membalas komentar Jean dengan senyum. "Aku hanya senang melihat teman-temanku bahagia. Eren, Mikasa, bahkan kau juga, Jean."

Jean terdiam.

"Aah, kau ini memang terlalu... baik." Jean melewati barisan Armin—dan mengacak-acak rambut kuning cerah milik temannya itu sebelum ia berjalan ke depan. Armin melihat semburat merah yang menyebar di wajah hingga telinga lelaki jangkung yang baru saja melewatinya. Armin tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Jean benar-benar tidak bisa jujur, ya."

.

.

.

"_Corporal, kau mau berjanji satu hal?"_

"_Janji apa?"_

"_Kalau kita bertemu kembali di masa depan nanti,_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, ya?"_

"...Eren?"

"H-hah?"

Eren tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya—sebentar lagi giliran dia dan juga teman-temannya untuk menaiki _Roller Coaster_ setelah bersabar menunggu antrian panjang. Namun entah kenapa—Eren tiba-tiba terhanyut dalam lamunannya yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

Dan entah mengapa—ia merasa bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang pernah terjadi, jauh di masa lalu. Tapi.. kapan?

Dan dengan siapa ia berjanji?

"Kita sudah boleh maju, loh.. kau mau naik atau tidak?"

"Oh—tentu saja!" Eren mengembalikan senyum lebarnya—akhirnya! Setelah lama bermimpi untuk menaiki wahana ini, mimpinya menjadi kenyataan sekarang.

Eren akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam wahana yang akan membawanya berputar-putar dengan kecepatan tinggi ini—dengan Mikasa yang duduk di sampingnya, dan juga Armin dan Jean yang duduk di belakangnya. Di depannya ada Sasha yang masih tetap memakan kentang rebusnya, dan juga Annie yang memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Sasha, makan kentang sambil naik _Roller Coaster_ itu bahaya. Cepat habiskan kentangnya atau buang, sekarang."

"E-eeeh... tapi Annie, kentang ini—"  
"Buang."

Sasha dengan terpaksa memasukkan kentang rebusnya ke dalam kantong pakaian—tidak, Sasha adalah anak baik, dia tidak akan menuruti perintah Annie untuk membuang kentang itu jika tidak ada tong sampah di dekat mereka.

Dan _Roller Coaster_ pun bergerak. Gerakannya ternyata pelan—hal ini membuat Eren dan Mikasa kecewa. Padahal dulu mereka melihat orang-orang yang menaiki wahana ini dibawa dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_Roller Coaster_ berjalan ke atas dengan perlahan dan perlahan—dan ketika sudah berada di titik paling atas, keinginan Eren dan Mikasa tercapai.

Mereka seperti dilempar dengan kecepatan tinggi—dan dengan cepatnya kereta mainan ini berjalan mengikuti rel yang berbelok dan berputar. Menyenangkan! Pikir Eren dan Mikasa. Mereka pun berteriak seraya tertawa lepas—hari ini harus dijaga sebaik mungkin, karena Eren merasa hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

...Semoga saja begitu.

.

.

.

"RIVAILLE, PETRA, LIHAT! A-AKU DAPAT FIGURINE _ARMORED TITAN_ YANG AKU INGINKAN!"

"Wah~ selamat, Hanji!" Petra memberikan tepuk tangan seraya tersenyum ke arah Hanji—sementara Rivaille masih berkutat dengan jawaban singkatnya.

Grup kelas tiga sebentar lagi bisa mendapatkan jam bebas mereka—dan kini mereka sedang berada di tempat peristirahatan. Banyak kedai dan juga permainan kecil di tempat peristirahatan ini, termasuk permainan _Gacha_ yang Hanji nanti-nantikan semenjak kemarin. Dan—ta-ra! Ia mendapatkan _figurine _yang ia inginkan.

Sementara Hanji dengan bangga memperlihatkan _Figurine _nya kepada orang-orang, mata Rivaille tak bisa lepas dari jam tangan yang ia kenakan—6 menit lagi, 6 menit lagi jam bebas anak kelas tiga akan ia dapatkan. Kini matanya beralih kepada wahana paling besar di taman hiburan ini—Kincir raksasa. Wahana yang besar itu dapat terlihat jelas dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini—menandakan bahwa wahana itu tidak jauh dari tempat peristirahatan.

5 menit lagi.

"Rivaille, kau mau main _Gacha_ juga? Ada gantungan HP berbentuk kemoceng, loh!"

"Ga butuh."

"Ooh, kalau begitu, yang bentuk sapu juga ad—"

"Terserah."

Hanji menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil—tentu saja ia kecewa karena Rivaille yang tadi pagi rasanya semangat, kini tiba-tiba jadi _badmood_ tingkat wanita-sedang-PMS. Petra hanya memberi Hanji senyum yang penuh arti seraya menunjuk ke arah jam tangannya.

Oh—3 menit lagi.

"Rivaille, di jam ku sudah jam dua loh. Kalau mau pergi untuk jam bebas, pergi saja."

Rivaille mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Petra tersenyum ke arahnya. Aah—gadis ini memang lebih menyeramkan dari Hanji. Tanpa Rivaille mengatakan apapun juga, gadis ini sudah tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"...Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati,Rivaille~" Petra melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum lebar saat Rivaille berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan rombongan kelasnya. Dan Hanji ikut menyambung kalimat Petra dengan santainya, "Semoga kencanmu dengan Eren berjalan lancar!"

Rivaille seketika berbalik dengan tatapan tajam—dan, lagi-lagi, kedua gadis itu dengan ajaibnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

'_Fujoshi dan imajinasi mereka, betul-betul menyebalkan.'_

_._

_._

_._

Jam dua lewat dua puluh menit.

Eren sesekali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—tidak ada anak kelas yang mengikutinya, 'kan? Tidak ada Mikasa yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak—menguntitnya sambil mengutuk Rivaille, 'kan?

Eren tak bisa tenang semenjak jam bebas resmi diumumkan untuk kelas dua—ia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan rombongannya, tanpa sempat dicegah oleh Mikasa—yang ditarik oleh Sasha untuk makan siang.

..Yah, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Mikasa tahu Eren diam-diam menemui Rivaille. Mungkin seisi taman hiburan ini bisa hancur.

Kekhawatiran Eren makin menjadi ketika ia melihat jam dua lebih dua puluh menit, dan Rivaille belum juga muncul untuk menemuinya—apa mungkin dia dikerjai lagi?

Eren menepis pikiran tersebut.

'_Entah kenapa, aku merasa aku harus menunggu dan menemui Rivaille-senpai disini...'_

_Ia akan datang,_

_Pasti akan datang._

"—Jaeger!"

"Ah—"

_Kau selalu berjanji untuk menunggu,_

_Maka aku akan berjanji untuk datang kepadamu._

'_Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama, ya..' _Eren terdiam ketika melihat Rivaille berlari kecil ke arahnya—matanya tak lepas memandang sosok kakak kelasnya yang baru saja memanggil namanya. _'...Tapi, kapan...?'_

"Senpai, tidak usah terburu-buru, aku juga baru sampai.."

"Jangan berbohong—" Rivaille mengatur nafasnya. "Aku telat 20 menit, maaf, tadi tiba-tiba banyak orang datang—"

"Senpai, tarik nafas dulu." Eren tertawa kecil melihat Rivaille tak seperti biasanya—kalem dan tak pernah panik. "Hanya dua puluh menit, tak masalah. Jadi... kita mau naik kincir raksasa?" Eren melirik ke arah wahana besar di belakangnya—benaknya sudah membayangkan dirinya dan Rivaille berada di dalam kincir raksasa...

Berdua saja.

"...Kau bercanda? Siapa yang bilang kita akan naik itu?"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar—..hah?"

"Aku hanya mengajakmu bertemu di wahana kincir raksasa. Tapi bukan berarti aku mengajakmu—"

"...KENAPA?!"

"Dengar, aku—"

"AKU SUDAH MEMBAYANGKAN AKAN NAIK WAHANA ITU DENGANMU, SENPAI!"

"Tapi—"

"KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! KAU HARUS MENGAJAKKU NAIK KINCIR RAKSASA!"

"Jae—"

"POKOKNYA MAU NAIK!"  
"—BAIKLAH, BAIKLAH!" Rivaille menyerah—kalau sifat anak kecil Eren yang tak mau mendengarkan kata-kata orang dan selalu memotong kalimat sudah keluar, ia tak bisa menang.

Kecuali ia menendang bocah ini sampai pingsan.

'_Tidak—nanti orang-orang akan membuat berita aneh-aneh dan aku pasti akan jadi tersangka.'_ Rivaille menghela nafas. _'Lagipula repot juga kalau giginya lepas seperti waktu dul—'_

Rivaille terdiam.

'—_Uhh, memangnya aku pernah menendang bocah itu...?' _Rivaille memijit keningnya seraya mengingat—tadi, rasanya, ia mendapatkan gambaran sekilas di otaknya kalau ia pernah menendang—bahkan menghajar Eren sampai babak belur.

Tapi... kapan?

"Senpai...?"  
"A-ah—" Rivaille tersadar dari lamunan pendeknya—disambut dengan iris Emerald Eren yang menatapnya khawatir. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa... cepat masuk ke dalam antrian, kau mau naik kincir raksasa 'kan?"

Wajah Eren dengan cepat berubah menjadi senyum lebar—ia tak ada bedanya dengan anak umur lima tahun yang sangat senang karena mendapat kado ulang tahun berupa robot _Gundam_.

"Iya, aku mau!"

.

.

.

_Tanpa kusadari, aku akan menjadi dewasa._

_..._

_Dan mulut ini akan membuat kebohongan yang begitu indah dengan mudahnya._

_._

_._

_._

Eren tak bisa menghapus senyum yang sedari tadi sudah terlukis di wajahnya.

Pemandangan dari atas kincir raksasa sungguh indah—Eren merasa seperti manusia yang paling bebas di dunia, bisa melihat seluruh kota dari ketinggian yang menakjubkan. Rasanya seperti terbang dengan sayap tak terlihat, walau kau tak bisa kemanapun dan jarak pandangmu terbatas karena kincir raksasa ini hanya berputar pada porosnya dengan laju yang tak berubah.

Eren masih belum puas melihat ke arah kaca jendela—kincir raksasa ini membawanya semakin tinggi walau perlahan. Seakan kau diangkat tinggi ke angkasa dengan penuh harapan, walau kau tahu kau akan dijatuhkan lagi ke bumi setelahnya.

Rivaille mengikuti tiap gerak-gerik Eren dengan iris kelabunya.

Entah mengapa rasanya satu detik dari pergerakan dan senyum lelaki itu begitu berharga—rasanya tak ingin dengan sia-sia kau lepaskan begitu saja. Mungkin dari banyak hal mustahil di dunia ini; yang Rivaille inginkan saat ini adalah untuk waktu berhenti, walau hanya sementara.

Karena baginya, waktu itu..

Adalah sesuatu yang akan selalu melarikan diri, tak peduli walau kau berusaha untuk menahannya, sekuat apapun. Satu detik yang lalu tak akan bisa dikembalikan, dan satu detik kemudian tak akan bisa ditebak.

Dan waktu itu—adalah sesuatu yang sangat mahal untuk Rivaille. Karena mungkin.. Waktu itu akan pergi sepenuhnya dari hadapan Rivaille, tak lama lagi.

"Jaeger, ada tujuan mengapa aku mengajakmu kesini."

Eren mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela—menemui wajah Rivaille yang mengerutkan dahinya. Mata itu seperti menahan butiran air untuk turun. Raut wajah yang begitu menyakiti hati.

"Eh..? Memangnya ada apa?"

_I had seen you holding my hands and raising me up, _

_But before you did, you pushed me down. _

_..._

_"No. You love me, right?"_

"Kau.. tahu alasan kenapa aku berada di sekolah ini, 'kan?"

_You know, even though I prayed to disappear,_

_why is it that I embraced you so tightly?_

"Iya... kau punya kepribadian ganda, bukan?"

_Forever unable to become anything at all, _

_my heart slowly comes to a stop._

"..Yang diketahui orang-orang memang begitu, Jaeger."

'_It'd be wonderful if I could spend morning with you once more'_

"Tapi—"

_I just wish even such a small hope can be made a miracle._

"Itu semua sebenarnya bohong."

_I clung to you tightly as you blurred little by little._

_._

_._

_._

"...Eh?"

Eren tenggelam dalam keheningan ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Rivaille—tubuhnya kaku dan otaknya tak bisa mencari kata-kata untuk memberikan respon terhadap pernyataan tersebut. Keringat mulai turun dari dahi Eren, perlahan mengalir di sisi wajahnya.

"..Bohong itu.. maksudnya apa, ya?"

Eren sudah mengira bahwa Rivaille akan tertawa pelan seraya berkata, _'Aku bercanda.'_

Tapi ternyata—perkiraannya tidak tepat. Rivaille tidak menjawabnya dan memalingkan wajah—matanya menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan Eren.

"Aku tidak punya kepribadian ganda."

Kembali—Eren terdiam.

"Jadi... selama ini, kau berpura-pura memiliki kepribadian ganda—dan selama ini sebenarnya kau 'menyerangku' secara sadar?"

Eren terkejut tiada tara—sesuatu yang keras, sangat keras, kini menghantam hatinya—menciptakan rasa sakit dan luka yang tak bisa dilihat mata telanjang. Rasa senangnya beberapa menit lalu kini terganti dengan perasaan tak terlukis—marah, kesal, sedih...

...Benci?

"..Tidak, selama ini, aku tak pernah sadar jika aku sedang menyerangmu."

Oh—rasa sakit itu menghilang walau hanya sedikit, Eren tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega walau air matanya sudah diujung—hampir saja turun seperti hujan. Rivaille harus mempersiapkan dirinya—walau ia tahu ini semua akan menyakiti Eren dan juga dirinya, ia harus mengatakan hal ini..

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jaeger,"

_When I think that the end will arrive someday, _

_That's when I hope that the night sky will keep your smile._

"Rivaille yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ada."

_I hope the night sky will always protect your smile._

"Ia sudah meninggal, lebih dari 3 tahun yang lalu."

.

.

.

"—Mikasa, kau mau kemana?"

Armin menoleh ke arah Mikasa yang hendak pergi meninggalkan rombongan kelas—Mikasa tidak merasa tenang semenjak Eren menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahu dirinya, dan Mikasa yakin Eren pasti pergi ke tempat kakak kelasnya yang bernama Rivaille.

"Aku mau mencari Eren," Mikasa menjawab tanpa basa-basi. "Aku tak akan lama."

Baru Mikasa berlari beberapa langkah—di hadapannya berdiri Hanji dan juga Petra yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mencari Eren, Mikasa."

"H-Hanji-senpai? Petra-senpai?" Mikasa sedikit terkejut melihat dua kakak kelasnya bisa sampai ke rombongan anak kelas dua. "Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Kami kesini untuk menjelaskan... sesuatu." Petra menjawab ragu. Mikasa melemparkan tanda tanya yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Menjelaskan apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Eren dan.. Rivaille-senpai?"

Hanji dan Petra mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kumohon, Mikasa, biarkan Eren dan Rivaille berdua saja, untuk saat ini. Agar Rivaille memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dan memberitahu Eren seperti apa perasaannya." Raut wajah Petra begitu meyakinkan—tapi rasa sedih juga menghiasi di wajahnya. Petra meneruskan kata-katanya, "Karena waktu Rivaille tak akan lama lagi."

Mikasa mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Cukup. Beritahu aku apa maksud dari 'waktu yang tak lama lagi' itu, karena aku tidak mengerti!"

Hanji dan Petra menatap satu sama lain, seakan mereka ragu untuk menjelaskannya kepada Mikasa. Tapi—jika suatu kebohongan ditutupi oleh kebohongan yang lainnya, tak akan ada jalan keluar yang akan terlihat, bukan?

"Rivaille sebenarnya tidak memiliki kepribadian ganda," ujar Hanji. "Dia—"

Bola mata Mikasa membesar.

Dan di saat itulah, kata-kata Berthold seakan kembali terdengar jelas di benaknya.

"_Kabarnya, Rivaille-senpai itu..._

_Masuk sekolah ini tanpa alasan khusus,_

_Yang berarti,_

_Ia sebenarnya bukan anak 'bermasalah'."_

.

.

.

Jika kalian selalu berpikir satu detik itu terlalu cepat, mungkin kalian harus mencoba berada di posisi Eren Jaeger saat ini.

Kincir raksasa yang ia duduki rasanya berjalan semakin lambat—satu detik rasanya harus menunggu lama, udara di sekitarnya terasa berat sampai sulit rasanya untuk dihirup, dan matanya sulit untuk berkedip walaupun hanya nol koma nol nol satu detik saja.

Ia tak bisa mendengar apapun—sekelilingnya hanya seperti _noise_ yang selalu diabaikan oleh telinga kita, dan hampa adalah sesuatu yang menemani benaknya saat ini.

Namun tak lama—Eren kembali tersadar, berusaha mengkonfirmasi kenyataan dan mencerna kata-kata Rivaille—dengan bertanya sekali lagi kepadanya.

"Kau bercanda."  
"...Aku tidak bercanda."

"Lalu kalau kau sudah meninggal, kenapa kau ada disini...?"

Sesaat, tak ada suara yang menemani dua insan ini.

"Karena aku bukan Rivaille yang sebenarnya."

Mulut Eren terkatup rapat—kedua tangannya terkepal erat, hingga ia dapat merasakan kuku jarinya menusuk kulit—sakit, tapi tidak sama dengan sakitnya hati lelaki itu ketika ia menerima kenyataan yang sulit dipercaya—walau ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

"..Jelaskan, senpai. Jelaskan.. apa maksudmu."

Rivaille tak mengambil waktu lama untuk menjawab. "Kau tahu.. siapa nama 'diriku' yang satunya lagi?"

Eren mengangguk, "Levi."

"Ya—Levi." Rivaille memejamkan matanya. "Levi adalah.. aku yang sesungguhnya."

_Forever and ever, I had continued to wait._

_**Deg!—**_ Eren merasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kencang, lebih kencang dari putaran _Roller Coaster_ yang baru saja ia rasakan bersama Mikasa beberapa jam yang lalu.

Benak Eren sudah tak sanggup mengolah kata-kata itu menjadi sebuah pengertian—ya, Levi dan Rivaille adalah orang yang berbeda. Tapi mereka tetap 'sama', bukan? Lalu kenapa Rivaille mengatakan hal ini kepadanya? Kenapa ia berkata seolah..

Ia akan menghilang untuk selamanya?

"..J-Jadi.. sebenarnya, kau itu.. Levi?"

Rivaille mengangguk pelan. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Walau aku diciptakan dengan nama 'Rivaille'.."

Eren menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Maksudmu..?"

"..Aku sebenarnya tak diculik oleh berbagai orang sampai menimbulkan trauma." Ucap Rivaille dalam satu nafas. "Orang tuaku— ..bukan, orang tua Rivaille... kehilangan anaknya pada sebuah kecelakaan."

"Saat itu mereka sungguh merasa kehilangan—harta yang berlimpah tak akan membuat mereka bahagia karena Rivaille sudah tiada."

"Lalu mereka melakukan suatu hal yang tabu—karena tak dapat menghapus rasa kesedihan dan tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa anak mereka sudah tiada..."

"Mereka melakukan replika gen."

_And the lingering scent as you whispered in my ear,_

_Would fade forever in the vivid sky._

Eren membuka mulutnya—ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tidak—ia ingin mengatakan **banyak** hal—ia ingin dengan segera mengatakan, '_Ternyata, ini semua hanya mimpi!'_ dan bangun tepat di atas kasur asramanya, dengan Rivaille yang sedang memakai seragamnya di depan cermin dan bersiap untuk memasuki kelas.

..Tapi bagaimana caranya terbangun kalau kau memang tidak tertidur sejak awal?

"Aku hanya seseorang yang terlahir dari sistem 'kloning'." Rivaille menatap telapak tangannya. "Mataku, rambutku, tanganku—semuanya adalah milik 'Rivaille', aku hanya 'tiruan' yang dibuat karena dua manusia yang egois dan tak mau menerima kenyataan."

_Bertahun-tahun aku bertanya,_

_Aku ini tercipta untuk apa?_

"Namun—Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja, aku punya dua sifat yang berbeda. Atau.. tidak, kau tidak mengatakannya sifat." Rivaille menarik nafas. "Tubuh ini diisi oleh dua orang yang berbeda."

Tak masuk akal—ya, memang, semuanya tak masuk akal. Bahkan mungkin, tak ada penjelasan yang logis untuk semua teori yang dikatakan Rivaille.

Tapi, Rivaille sendiri bahkan tidak tahu.. dan tidak pernah memohon agar semua ini untuk terjadi. Tanpa diberitahu apapun, ia tiba-tiba membuka mata dan lahir ke dunia, diberi nama 'Levi', namun orangtua nya selalu berkata bahwa namanya yang asli adalah 'Rivaille', dan ia akan memakai nama itu sampai akhir hidupnya.

"Tapi, Rivaille yang telah tiada masih memiliki keinginan hidup yang kuat." Rivaille memberanikan diri—ia menatap bola mata Eren yang rasanya tak berkedip semenjak tadi. "Maka dari itu, ia ada juga di dalam tubuh ini; ia belum berpikir bahwa ia sudah mati."

_Aku tak pernah meminta untuk mendapatkan takdir seperti ini;_

_Aku bahkan tak diberi izin untuk mengubah cerita hidup yang aku jalani._

"...Lalu... kenapa Rivaille yang sesungguhnya bilang kepadaku.. kalau namanya adalah 'Levi'?"

Rivaille terdiam sejenak. "Ia mulai membenci nama 'Rivaille' semenjak aku dilahirkan. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai nama itu, dan memintaku untuk memakai namanya."

Tak ada logika—tak masuk akal.

"Kalau ini semua candaan, kau betul-betul keterlaluan."

"Aku tak ada niat untuk bercanda karena aku tak memiliki waktu lagi, Jaeger."

"Ap—" Eren merasakan Rivaille beranjak dari kursi di hadapannya, dan kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh Eren—membuat sebuah dekapan yang hangat dan nyata, membuat satu lagi potret berharga yang harus ia simpan dalam memori.

Agar tak terlupakan, sampai kapanpun.

"Tubuh ini tak sempurna, Jaeger." Ujar Rivaille—ia masih memeluk tubuh Eren. "Bukan terapi pagi yang aku jalani setiap hari, tapi pemeriksaan dokter dan beberapa botol obat yang harus aku makan. Jika Levi tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, itu berarti rasa sakitku sudah diambang batas—sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menggantikan tempatku."

Sekarang semuanya masuk akal—alasan kenapa Rivaille bisa berubah menjadi Levi ketika Eren tanpa sengaja membuat dahi Rivaille terbentur pintu dengan keras.

"Dan sekarang, tak ada satupun diantara kami yang bisa bertahan," Rivaille perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, dan jarak diantara wajahnya dan Eren saat ini nyaris bertepi di angka nol, jika Rivaille tidak memutuskan untuk menatap iris Emerald adik kelasnya itu untuk beberapa saat. "Maafkan aku.. Eren."

Dan kemudian—bibir yang memanggil namanya itu tersambung dengan miliknya. Bibir yang baru saja memanggil namanya, memanggil 'Eren'... dengan sosok Rivaille yang selama ini ia kenal.

Dengan sosok Rivaille yang selama ini...

Sudah ia sayangi sentah sejak kapan.

Eren melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Rivaille—untuk kali ini, untuk kali ini saja.. kecupan manis ini tak akan ia tolak dan lepas. Untuk kali ini saja.. ia ingin bersatu dengannya untuk waktu yang serasa tak ada batas.

"Aku.. menyayangimu.. senpai." Eren berkata ketika Rivaille sesaat melepaskan ciumannya—mengambil nafas untuk beberapa detik. "Entah sejak kapan.. aku sudah.. menyayangimu.."

'_Berjanji, ya, Corporal.'_

'_Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Eren.'_

"Dan aku, Eren," Rivaille siap memberikan satu kecupan lagi untuk Eren, setelah ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku mencintaimu, entah sejak kapan."

Itu semua sudah cukup.

Tak peduli seberapa banyak teori dan kenyataan yang sulit untuk diterima oleh akal sehatnya,

Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang menentang mereka,

Tak peduli seberapa anehnya kisah mereka bisa bertemu di satu titik yang sama,

Kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat mereka berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri sesuatu yang manusia sebut sebagai 'kehidupan'.

Selalu dan selamanya,

Eren berharap ia terus seperti ini selamanya—bersama Rivaille, tak terpisahkan.

.

.

.

_Tapi takdir bukanlah sosok yang baik._

_Dan kehidupan.._

_Bukanlah sosok yang akan memberikanmu pertolongan di saat kau memohon sekalipun._

Eren tak kunjung merasakan bibir yang hangat mengecup dirinya—ia membuka mata.

Terasa sesuatu yang hangat di pangkuannya—seperti tubuh manusia yang sedang tertidur pulas dan nyenyak, dengan mata yang tertutup dan juga..

Damai.

"..Rivaille...senpai?"

Tangan Eren mengangkat tubuh kecil nan kekar itu—wajah Rivaille menghadap ke arahnya. Matanya masih tertutup rapat—wajahnya begitu menandakan bahwa ia tak memiliki beban.

Seolah berkata bahwa ia tak ingin terbangun lagi dari tidurnya, selamanya.

_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi badut untukmu seorang—bahkan aku tidak keberatan._

_Selama ini hidupku selalu menjadi badut yang ditertawakan,_

_Tapi hanya kau yang selalu menontonku dari kejauhan seraya tersenyum kagum,_

_Kau tidak pernah mentertawakan._

"..S-senpai, kau tertidur, ya?" Eren tertawa kecil. "Ya ampun... kau... tetidur... seperti.. anak kecil—"

Wajah tertidur itu terkena tetesan air. Hangat.

Air itu berasal dari kedua matanya—dari bola mata Eren Jaeger.

"Senpai—j-jangan bercanda, cepat bangun! Sebentar lagi, kita harus turun dari kincir raksasa ini—aku—_hiks_—mohon—bukalah.. matamu..."

Eren meletakkan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Rivaille—matanya masih tertutup. Namun nafasnya masih ada—samar.

Eren kini meletakkan tangannya di dada sang senior—jantungnya... berdetak.

Namun, lemah.

Seakan jantungnya sudah mau berhenti bekerja—sudah malas untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Jangan.. tertidur—Rivaille.."

.

.

.

_I hear the sound of your voice, I hear it echo inside my dreams._

_Turning into memories as they start to fall away.._

_._

_._

_._

'_Di masa depan nanti,_

_Kita pasti tidak akan bisa dipisahkan.'_

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued**_

A/N:

...I'm not gomen. *dibakar*

Oke—jadi—pertama, maaf karena updatenya lama. Kedua—maaf updatenya panjang banget. Ketiga—maaf... karena... saya ga pernah bilang cerita ini bakal happy end.

.

.

.

.

...Tapi saya juga ga bilang bakalan sad end, loh :3

Yoosh! Ayo kita mulai ucap-ucapan terima kasih nya~ tapi karena ini udah malam dan Author harus tidur cepat, jadi kali ini di list biasa aja ya ;_;

Terima kasih supeeeer banyak buat **Lonceng Angin **(halo imoutoo huehuehue), **Karin Kirizune, Rivaille Jaegar, JackFrost14, SedotanHijau, Baka Mamarthy, chun . is . haru, Yami-chan Kagami, AnindyaCahya, Freak Lines, MademoiselleNoir, Kyo Kyoya, Android5Family **(JeanArmin nya ditunggu ya ehehehe *kabur*), **Roya Chan, Gekkouchou, Rouvrir Fleur, saerusa, Megumi Yoora, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, KurosawaAlice, Unknownwers, kaorukasuga, Hoshigami Sheia, mager, Kokuryouma Oni, luffy niar, IsyPerolla, RaniMario, **daan~ **Ryuusei-gemini!**

Kalau kalian ga ada, mungkin semangat author sudah hilang tertelan bumi semenjak beberapa hari lalu.. /shot/ tapi karena author coret**inginmembuatkaliangalau**coret berharap kalian menanti update, jadi Author berusaha sebaik mungkin X'D

Ga tau harus nulis apalagi di pojok A/N ini.. :'D umm, oyasumi aja deh~ soalnya disini udah jam 12...

...Kok kalau dipikir aku hobi banget selesai nulis dan update tengah malem ya.

Oke deh, saatnya pergi~ oyasumi, sampai bertemu di chappie depan!

With Love,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_

**(* Huruf terakhir dalam urutan hiragana adalah 'n', yang juga di ucapkan 'ng')**


	9. Rivaille and Levi's past

_**Pierrot**_

—_Nacchan Sakura—_

—_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime—_

_**Special Chapter: Rivaille and Levi's past**_

_._

_._

_._

_Pulling your hands, we run away as many "me". _

_Even as a survivor, I'm not even cool; just stupid. _

_Being able to survive was luck—no, fate. _

_Thanks to you, I'm your shadow; always by your side.._

_**(Shinkai Summit – Hatsune Miku)**_

[**Saran lagu untuk membaca chapter ini:**

Shinkai Summit – Hatsune Miku

Mozaic Role –Wotamin

Proof of Life – Wotamin ft. Valshe

ReBoot – Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka]

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Rasanya seperti barang kesayangan milikmu diambil begitu saja._

Di hari itu, satu keluarga itu begitu bahagia—mereka tertawa, bercanda, bersenang-senang seperti biasa.

Namun mereka tak akan pernah menyangka—

Bahwa Tuhan akan mengambil satu dari mereka, yang paling disayangi.

"Irvin!"

Irvin mengalihkan pandangannya dari setumpuk kertas yang menjadi pekerjaannya—ia melihat Ian, salah satu 'orang terpercaya' di keluarga Rivaille—berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang penuh kepanikan, dengan keringat yang menetes dan bola mata yang membesar. Rasa cemas mulai merangkak ke dalam hati Irvin—ia dapat menebak bahwa sesuatu yang tidak baik telah terjadi.

"Rivaille-sama, dia—!"

Irvin tak dapat berkutik.

Yang selanjutnya ia tahu adalah tubuhnya yang berdiri dari atas kursi, dan berlari meninggalkan meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan kertas yang masih harus diselesaikan.

Yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanya satu;

Ia berharap Tuhan masih memberikan Rivaille waktu,

Untuk hidup.

.

.

.

_My fate continues to rot away_

_I understand, but I remain strong_

_I want to breathe.._

_I want to live._

"Tuan dan nyonya baik-baik saja,"

Irvin menarik nafas lega ketika dirinya sampai di rumah sakit—dan itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh Mike, sekertaris pribadi keluarga Rivaille. Irvin mengeluarkan senyum lebar seraya menyeka keringat di dahinya, lalu menggumam ,'_syukurlah'._

Mata Irvin kini kembali kepada sosok Mike yang masih memasang wajah tanpa emosinya—tak ada tanda bahwa ia merasa senang bahwa kedua majikannya selamat, dan Irvin mengerutkan dahi melihat hal itu.

"Tapi tuan muda Rivaille..."

Senyum itu menghilang dari wajah Irvin.

Tidak..

Mungkin ini semua hanya mimpi buruk...?

.

.

.

"TIDAK, AKU TIDAK BISA PERCAYA SEMUA INI!"

"Nyonya, kumohon, menjauhlah dari peti—tuan muda akan dikuburkan sekarang—"

"TAPI, DIA BELUM MATI!" Ibunda dari Rivaille terus menangis histeris—suaranya terus berteriak semenjak tersadar dan tahu bahwa anak kesayangannya telah tiada. Kini ia menghalangi orang-orang yang hendak membawa peti mati—berisi tubuh Rivaille—pergi untuk dikuburkan, menyatu dengan tanah.

Ya, tak akan ada yang percaya bahwa semua ini nyata. Tidak satupun.

Bahkan Irvin sendiri—untuk beberapa saat, masih berpikir bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, dan ia kini pasti sedang tertidur di atas meja kerjanya karena terlalu lelah.

Tapi tak peduli berapa kali ia berpikir seperti itu,

Rivaille tak membuka matanya—lagi.

.

.

.

Dua minggu—ya, dua minggu sudah berlalu semenjak kecelakaan besar itu terjadi, menewaskan seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun yang seharusnya masih memiliki masa depan, merenggut semua senyuman dan suara juga eksistensi pemuda itu dari muka bumi sepenuhnya. Irvin akhirnya menerima kenyataan—oh, Rivaille ternyata memang sudah tiada.

Tapi ia tak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama kepada dua orang tua Rivaille—yang sampai saat ini, masih tenggelam dalam rasa sedih dan kehilangan yang mendalam, membuat mereka tak mau keluar dari kamar sampai dua minggu terakhir, dan setiap kali Irvin melewati depan pintu kamar mereka—yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis.

Pasti sakit rasanya, jika kau kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga—dengan cepat dan tanpa sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ibu dari Rivaille merasakannya, bagaimana ia merawat anak semata wayangnya sedari kecil dengan penuh kasih sayang, sampai ia melihat pertumbuhan Rivaille dari anak-anak sampai menjadi remaja, dimana setiap detik ia selalu berdo'a agar Tuhan melindunginya..

Dan kemudian, Tuhan membawanya pergi—begitu saja.

Irvin menghela nafas—nasi sudah menjadi bubur, apa yang bisa dilakukan? Yang sudah mati tak mungkin kembali, yang sudah kehilangan nyawa tak mungkin akan mendapatkan nyawanya kembali—hidup ini bukan _Game_ dimana kita bisa bermain tanpa harus khawatir akan mati, karena kita memiliki persediaan nyawa yang tak terbatas.

..Yah, Irvin pikir, memang begitu.

Hidup bukanlah sebuah permainan. Tapi, sama seperti _Game_—hidup ini memiliki banyak _Cheat_ yang tak diketahui orang-orang.

Karena pada suatu hari yang tenang—Irvin dikejutkan dengan dua majikannya yang tiba-tiba muncul dan datang ke ruangannya, seraya berkata,

"Irvin, kami akan membuat Rivaille hidup kembali."

Irvin menjatuhkan pena emas di tangannya.

.

.

.

"Replika... gen?"

Irvin menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya—oh, manusia. Jika sudah putus asa dan tak mau menerima kenyataan, mereka bisa gila dan berpikir seenaknya—tanpa logika.

"Tapi—bagaimana caranya?" Irvin tetap bertanya pada akhirnya, turut ingin tahu apa tujuan dari majikannya ini.

"Ada satu.. teknologi yang masih rahasia," Lelaki yang lebih tua dari Irvin membalas pertanyaan. "Belum sempurna, tapi bisa dicoba."

"Kita hanya perlu.. tali pusar milik Rivaille, yang masih disimpan di rumah sakit tempat ia lahir," Kini sang wanita yang menjawab. "Lalu.. ada satu rumah sakit.. yang bisa membuat kloningan manusia.. dengan tubuh buatan."

Irvin memijat keningnya—yang benar saja? Ia baru tahu bahwa hal seperti ini benar-benar ada dan bisa terjadi, apa ini semua bahkan masuk akal?

"Apa kalian yakin ini benar-benar akan berhasil?"

"Tidak tahu," Majikan wanitanya menghela nafas. "Katanya setelah gen sudah direplika seutuhnya, ia tinggal membuat kloningan itu dengan tubuh imitasi yang sudah ada. Dan.. Rivaille akan hidup kembali, dengan umur yang sama, dan ingatan yang sama. Entah bagaimana caranya."

Ini semua gila dan tidak masuk akal, Irvin sesungguhnya ingin mengatakan hal itu dengan lantang. Tapi melihat kedua pasangan suami istri itu begitu hampa—dan seperti manusia yang tak punya harapan untuk hidup selama beberapa hari ini, Irvin memantapkan pikirannya.

"...Baiklah, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Irvin melihat dari balik kaca—bola matanya membesar.

Ia tidak percaya—sungguh, ia tidak percaya.

Dari balik kaca jendela ini, ia dapat melihat sosoknya. Sosok tuan mudanya yang satu bulan lalu, telah meninggal dan tak bernafas.

Dan kini,

Ia melihat lelaki yang begitu mirip—tidak, bahkan, dia seperti Rivaille yang asli—tak ada cacat, tak ada yang tak mirip, kembali membuka mata dan bernafas, menatap ke arah ayah dan ibunya yang menangis seraya tersenyum bahagia.

Apa hal ini tabu?

Apa hal ini bahkan bisa dipercaya?

"Irvin—Replika gen berhasil!" Tuan besarnya menghampiri Irvin seraya tersenyum lebar. "Mereka bilang ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan percobaan ini, tapi ternyata, mereka berhasil! Aku sama sekali tidak percaya!"

Suara tawa bahagia yang bersahutan—senyum lebar yang akhirnya kembali,

Itu semua begitu berbeda dengan wajah anak yang baru saja membuka matanya—

Kosong, dan menunjukkan emosi yang tak terbaca.

.

.

.

"Kau mengingat siapa namamu?"

"...Levi."

Irvin menarik satu alisnya ke atas—Levi? Mereka bilang replika gen ini akan membuat tubuh imitasinya mengingat ingatan milik orang yang sebelumnya hidup—tapi lelaki ini, baru saja mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah 'Levi'.

"Namaku Levi. Tapi di hidupku yang sebelumnya, aku 'Rivaille'."

"Uhm, yah, kau.. memang Rivaille." Irvin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal—semakin kebingungan.

"Tidak, kami berbeda. Aku Levi, dan dia Rivaille."

Ternyata—memang, tidak mungkin menciptakan satu manusia yang sempurna, jika kau bukanlah Tuhan.

"Kau memiliki ingatan Rivaille di masa lalu, tapi kau juga memiliki ingatanmu sendiri?"

Levi mengangguk.

"..Baiklah, kalau begitu, kenapa kau mengatakan namamu Levi?"

"Itu tertulis... di dalam data. Saat aku masih menjad tubuh kosong tanpa ingatan."

Oh, yang dimaksud pasti tubuh imitasi yang masih seperti manekin dan belum diberi ingatan dan juga organ tubuh dalam. Irvin menghela nafas—seharusnya lelaki ini tidak ingat sampai sejauh itu, bukan?

"Tapi mulai saat ini, namamu adalah Rivaille." Irvin menatap bola mata kelabu yang masih kebingungan—mencari tahu apa arti eksistensinya di dunia. "Mengerti?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk tanpa protes. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

_Untuk apa?_

_Aku tak tahu apapun, aku tak mengerti apapun. Begitu membuka mata, aku sudah tercipta begitu saja._

_Aku tak lebih dari eksistensi yang dipaksakan untuk lahir di dunia,_

_Sebenarnya aku ini apa?_

Levi membuka mata.

Sekelilingnya gelap—tak ada setitikpun cahaya yang menemani, tak ada satupun suara yang mendatangi. Hampa—rasanya hampa, ini dimana?

Mungkin mimpi, pikir Levi. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa—apa sebuah tiruan sepertinya bahkan pantas untuk diberi mimpi di saat tertidur? Bukankah ia hanya sebuah 'pengganti' saja di dunia ini?

Ia bahkan tak tahu dirinya yang asli itu siapa. Ia tak tahu dirinya yang asli seperti apa—apa ia akan menjadi lelaki, atau perempuan?

Apa rambutnya akan berwarna hitam, atau pirang?

Apa ia akan menjadi orang yang berguna,

Atau tidak?

Arti hidupnya tak dapat ditemukan dimanapun—bila ia mencari bahkan sampai ke seluruh dunia, tak akan ada jawaban yang diberikan. Ia tiba-tiba saja lahir ke dunia ini, membuka mata, dan bukan sebagai dirinya—

Tapi sebagai seseorang bernama 'Rivaille'.

Rasanya menyedihkan, kau tak akan dipandang sebagai dirimu sendiri—kau hanya akan dipandang sebagai orang—yang seharusnya—sudah dilupakan karena tak ada lagi di dunia.

Dan tanpa ada yang meminta persetujuannya, ia tiba-tiba diminta untuk menjadi pengganti lelaki yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Levil menghela nafas—menangis? Tidak, dia bahkan tidak sudi untuk menangis dengan tubuh ini—ini bukanlah tubuhnya, ini bukanlah dirinya.

Ini bukanlah hidupnya.

"Tapi kau harus hidup,"

Ya, itu yang orang-orang ucapkan, pikir Levi. Lalu—sebuah pikiran memukul benaknya, tadi.. ada orang yang berbicara?

"Kau harus hidup.."

Levi menangkap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja—di hadapannya, tanpa mengetahui kapan sosok itu ada.

Dan Levi tak menepis rasa terkejut ketika melihat siapa sosok yang ada di hadapannya—tinggi yang sama, rambut yang sama, mata yang sama..

Manusia yang sama.

"Sebagai diriku."

Levi membuka mulutnya, "Rivaille..?"

Sosok di hadapannya mengangguk. "Halo, Levi. Maaf—karena keegoisan orangtua ku, kau.. harus hidup seperti ini."

Rasanya aneh melihat orang yang sama persis dengan dirimu berbicara, dengan suara yang juga sama denganmu. Tapi Levi memendam pikiran itu dalam-dalam—karena sebenarnya, dialah yang hanya sebuah imitasi, dialah yang hanya 'peniru' belaka.

"Tidak, bukan salahmu.. kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Jawab Levi, menundukkan wajahnya.

"..Hey, Levi, aku.. boleh meminta satu hal kepadamu?"

"Eh..?"

"Boleh aku tetap hidup, bersamamu.. di tubuh itu?"

_Tak tahu harus berbuat apa,_

_Dan tak diberi jawaban dari semua pertanyaan._

_Mungkin sebaiknya,_

_Aku menghilang saja._

"Apa.. maksudmu?"

"Aku... aku belum boleh mati," Rivaille mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku.. masih harus menepati janjiku pada seseorang, aku harus tetap hidup."

"Janji..? dengan siapa?"

"Dengan seseorang dari masa lalu," jawab Rivaille. "Kau—tidak, kita akan bertemu dengannya, tak lama lagi. Dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk memenuhi janji itu. Setelah janjiku terpenuhi.. aku akan pergi, selamanya."

_Aku tak mau sendirian._

"Tidak!" Levi tanpa sadar berlari ke arah Rivaille—dan menggenggam tangan lelaki di hadapannya dengan erat. "Jangan—jangan pergi, tetaplah diam di tubuh ini, bersamaku." Levi memejamkan matanya erat—tidak, masih.. ia masih tidak ingin menangis dengan mata yang bukan miliknya ini. "Aku... tidak mau sendirian."

_Tetaplah bersamaku,_

_Disini bersamaku._

"..Baiklah," Rivaille memeluk tubuh mungil yang memiliki ukuran sama persis dengan dirinya—dan ketika ia memeluk tubuh itu, rasanya seperti memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam sudut pandang orang yang berbeda. "Kita akan selalu bersama, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Aku sebagai Rivaille," ucap Levi seraya perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Dan aku sebagai Levi." Rivaille melanjutkan kalimat Levi, dan pelukan itu terlepas sepenuhnya.

"_Kita akan bersama-sama memenuhi janji kita kepada orang itu."_

_._

_._

_._

"..Tadi.. .. Kau bilang apa?"

Ian menghela nafas, untuk ketiga kalinya. "Irvin, demi Tuhan—aku tahu kau sebenarnya sudah mendengar jelas kalimatku sebelumnya. Kau hanya tak mau menerima kenyataan."

"Tidak—aku.."

"Tubuh tiruan itu tidak sempurna, Irvin." Ian berbalik dan meninggalkan Irvin yang masih terdiam, tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang begitu kejam kepada dirinya—tidak, kepada Rivaille dan juga Levi. Ian membuka pintu, bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan. "Tubuh itu tak akan bertahan lama, ia akan mati juga, pada akhirnya."

Dan pintu itu tertutup.

.

.

.

"Rivaille, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa kita akan bertemu orang itu.. sebentar lagi?"

"_Maksudmu—orang yang berjanji denganku itu?"_

"Uhm, iya."

"_Percayalah, kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Karena ia juga sudah berjanji."_

"Humm—.."

"_..Levi,"_

"Uhm, iya?"

"_Jika sudah bertemu orang itu—kau pasti akan merasakan perasaan aneh kepadanya. Jadi, jangan terkejut, ya?"_

"Perasaan aneh?" Levi menarik satu alisnya ke atas—kebingungan di tengah-tengah percakapan batinnya dengan satu nyawa lain yang tinggal di dalam tubuhnya. "Maksudmu?"

"_Cinta. Kau akan mencintai orang itu, pasti."_

_._

_._

_._

Levi tak dapat berkutik—bahkan untuk sepersekian detik, matanya tak berkedip.

Sosok itu—lelaki dengan surai coklat gelap, dan mata emerald yang menatapnya suci—dengan wajah yang tak tahu menahu soal keadaan, dan juga..

Perasaan aneh yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

"Rivaille, baguslah kau sudah datang. Cepat sekali kau melakukan konfirmasi, padahal aku mengirim pesan beberapa menit yang lalu." Pixis tersenyum ke arahnya—namun Levi tak punya waktu untuk membalas senyuman itu.

_Dia?_

_Apa dia orang yang selama ini aku tunggu?_

_Orang yang memiliki janji,_

_Dengan nyawa lain yang ada di dalam tubuhku?_

"Rivaille, dua anak ini bernama Mikasa Ackerman dan Eren Jaeger. Tolong bantu mereka, ya."

Eren Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger.

Eren.

Eren.

Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren. Eren..

_**Eren.**_

'_Akhirnya, Aku menemukanmu.'_ Rivaille yang menatap sosok di hadapannya—melalui mata yang terhubung dengan Levi, sebenarnya ingin sekali berlari dan memeluk erat sosok di hadapannya—mendekapnya seolah tak ingin ia untuk pergi lagi dari sisinya.

Tapi, masih harus menunggu—baik Rivaille maupun Levi, mereka masih harus menunggu.

"Aku Eren Jaeger, salam kenal, Rivaille-senpai."

Sampai waktu..

Untuk menepati janji itu tiba, suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

_**Special Chapter: Rivaille and Levi's past,**_

_**The end.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N:**_

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka—harap jangan diambil serius soal replika gen itu, saya ngarang murni ==a

Jadi, chapter ini dibuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan para reader.

Rivaille itu udah meninggal, lalu dibuatlah Levi sebagai kloningan. Tapi karena Rivaille masih punya keinginan hidup yang kuat—demi nepatin janji dia sama Eren, dia 'hidup' di tubuh Levi, membuat satu tubuh itu diisi dengan dua nyawa.

Dan Levi memutuskan untuk hidup dengan nama 'Rivaille',

Dan Rivaille yang di dalam tubuh Levi memutuskan untuk hidup dengan nama 'Levi'.

Tapi tubuh kloningan itu ga sempurna, ditambah lagi, diisi sama dua nyawa, hal itu bikin Levi atau 'kloningan Rivaille' sakit-sakitan dan tiap pagi harus periksa kesehatan, dan supaya ga ada yang curiga atas dua nyawa di dalam tubuhnya, Levi bilang ke orang tua Rivaille kalau dia punya keperibadian ganda. Padahal, itu cuma karena Rivaille yang asli keluar dan ambil alih tubuh Levi kalau Levi udah sakit sampai pada batasnya.

Dan orang tua Rivaille—yang khawatir sama anaknya itu, bikin cerita palsu soal Rivaille yang diculik berbagai orang. Bahkan cerita soal Rivaille meninggal bisa mereka tutupi dengan koneksi mereka yang kuat. Dan ya, Rivaille akhirnya dimasukkin ke sekolah Pixis, supaya kepribadian gandanya sembuh.

Dan Pixis sebenernya udah tahu kenyataan karena Irvin juga masuk ke sekolah itu sebagai guru, dan Irvin ngasih tau semua kenyataannya ke Pixis.

Ribet ya? Author sendiri bingung kenapa ini otak bisa-bisanya mikir cerita kaya gini. Mungkin terpengaruh plot twist _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_ nya CLAMP...

(ada yang ngikutin manga Tsubasa chronicle sampai tamat? Bagus loh ceritanya~)

Anywaay~ terima kasih kepada yang udah review di chapter kemarin! ;w;)/ Author semakin cinta deh sama kalian, sini peluk satu-satu uhuhuhu

Dan yang sudah review:

**SedotanHijau **(HAHAHA I'm not gomen, kaka sedotan ;D ), **Roya Chan, Karin Kirizune, JackFrost14, mager **(namanya bagus.. mirip sama saya *desh*), **Rikkagii Fujiyama, Yami-chan Kagami, Zane Zavira, Baka Mamarthy, nietta, 73777778910** (waduh namanya unik x'D),** mieao, amidesu, Freak Lines, Kyo Kyoya, widi orihara, KurosawaAlice, Cherry Blossom Clash, Unknownwers, ryuusei-gegemini, minami, Rivaille Jaegar, Fujimori Aoi, Al-Mcs, Android5Family, Kim Arlein 17, Megumi Yoora, Rouvrir Fleur, Lonceng Angin, IsyPerolla, MademoiselleNoir-666, AnindyaCahya, luffy niar, saerusa, Gekkouchou, hanakaigaze, Hasegawa Nanaho, enaimer, Dira Andriani, kaorukasuga, Sebut Saja Bunga, Ferishia09, **dan **Tika kece Badai!**

Terima kasih banyaaaaaaaaaaaak banget! Buat yang ngikutin fanfic ini dari awal, atau yang baru-baru ini ngikutin... author cinta kalian mau reader ataupun silent reader, tanpa kalian author ini hanya butiran kutu :'D *ea*

Author kasih kalian semua tiket... berbentuk.. polling. Mau sad end, mau happy end, atau mau dua-duanya dibikin? :'D *plak*

Silahkan jawab di review... hasil polling nanti menentukan loh~ *kemudian Author diusir*

Maaf kalau ada typo di chapter ini, dan kalau ada yang menemukan typo, bisa ditulis di review, agar nanti diperbaiki oleh author :'D

Dan... sampai jumpa di chapter 9!

With Love,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


	10. Hitsuzen

_**Pierrot**_

—_Nacchan Sakura—_

—_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime—_

_**Chapitre 9: Hitsuzen**_

_._

_._

_._

"_Even if I lose this feeling,_

_I'm sure that I will just fall in love with you all over again."_

_**(Syaoran Li – Cardcaptor Sakura)**_

[**Saran lagu untuk membaca chapter ini:**

_Pierrot – __**Senka**_

_Saigo no Kajitsu – __**Maaya Sakamoto**_

—_Karena chapter ini sudah dekat dengan sebuah akhir._]

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kita yang sedang mencari, kita adalah sama, _

_seperti refleksi di dalam kaca._

_Yang kita butuhkan untuk berhubungan adalah pertemuan satu dengan yang lain,_

_Tetapi kita tetap terpisah._

_._

_._

_._

Suasana bahagia itu tergantikan dengan kepedihan yang menyelimuti.

Beberapa saat setelah Rivaille kehilangan kesadarannya—Eren menghubungi Pixis dan memberitahu keadaan. Tak lama sampai Irvin dan beberapa orang dari tim kesehatan _Trost Academy _untuk datang menjemput mereka di wahana kincir raksasa.

Yang menyambut kedatangan Irvin dan juga Pixis adalah sosok Eren yang menangis—namun raut wajahnya betul-betul membuat hati siapapun teriris. Bola matanya yang membulat dihiasi butiran air mata yang menetes perlahan-lahan, dan Emerald yang biasanya memantulkan cahaya, kini seperti padam dan ditutupi awan kelabu. Wajahnya hampa—kosong—tak ada emosi yang berarti.

Seperti orang yang sudah tak punya arti untuk hidup di dunia ini.

_Tidak apa-apa,_

_Tidak apa-apa._

_Aku hanya badut tanpa nama—kau pasti akan melupakan aku setelah sirkus ini berakhir._

_Tapi setidaknya, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum untuk terakhir kali._

"Eren!" Mikasa—bersama Hanji dan Petra, ikut menyusul ke lokasi setelah mendengar bahwa Rivaille hilang kesadaran dan Eren berada disana. Mikasa sempat merasakan satu pukulan di dalam hatinya ketika melihat raut wajah Eren yang begitu pilu di mata siapapun.

Itu raut wajah Eren yang ia kenal saat masih menderita dulu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa berdiri?" Mikasa menghampiri Eren seraya mengulurkan tangannya—Eren menatap telapak tangan itu dengan pandangan yang semu, kemudian ia menerima uluran tangan Mikasa, sebelum akhirnya merasakan telapak tangan itu melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja..."

'_Daijoubu,_

_Daijoubu.'_

_Kata-kata itu rasanya seperti sihir._

"Aku... sudah tahu semuanya, dari Hanji-senpai dan Petra-senpai." Mikasa belum melepaskan dekapan eratnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Eren... Rivaille-senpai adalah orang yang kuat, ia pasti tak akan mengingkari janjinya.."

Tak terdengar.

Telinga Eren tak mendengar apapun.

Mata Eren tak menangkap visi apapun.

Tubuh Eren tak menangkap kehangatan apapun.

'_Dimana?_

_Rivaille.. dimana?'_

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang menjadi satu-satunya teman di dalam diri Eren saat ini.

.

.

.

"_Corporal, tak usah selalu berpikir bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling kuat._

_Manusia itu semuanya memiliki kelemahan."_

_**Tapi meski begitu, aku tak boleh terlihat lemah.**_

"_Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah atas semua nyawa yang telah hilang,_

_Kau telah melakukan apa yang kau bisa."_

_**Tapi tetap saja—aku gagal melindungi mereka.**_

"_Jadilah dirimu sendiri, perlihatkan wajahmu yang selalu tersembunyi dibalik topeng itu._

_Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah._

_Kalau merasa sakit saat terjatuh, katakan saja._

_Aku juga.._

_Akan ikut menangis bersamamu."_

_**Tidak apa-apa,**_

_**Semua baik-baik saja.**_

_**Badut yang cengeng ini..**_

_**Akan segera menghilang, tak lama lagi.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eren?"

"Hey, Mikasa, Eren sudah bangun, nih!"

"Eren, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak merasa pusing? Mau makan kentang atau mau minum dulu?"

"Eren—!"

Eren membuka matanya perlahan.

Tembok dan langit-langit berwarna putih yang mengelilingi menjadi hal pertama yang menyambutnya—dan hal kedua yang ia lihat adalah beberapa teman sekelasnya yang berdiri mengerumuni dirinya, semua terlihat tersenyum ketika Eren membuka mata—terutama Armin dan Mikasa, yang langsung menghampiri Eren lalu memeluk lelaki itu dengan erat.

Apa yang terjadi..?

"Eren! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba pingsan begitu, sih?! Aku khawatir, tahu!"

Pingsan tiba-tiba? Eren bertanya di dalam hati. Ah, seingatnya, tadi ia bermimpi bahwa ia menaiki kincir raksasa bersama Rivaille—

Oh, jadi... itu semua hanya mimpi buruk, ya?

"Aku tadi—bermimpi buruk." Eren tak menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa. "Ini dimana, ya? Ruang kesehatan sekolah?"

"..Bukan.." Armin menggenggam erat telapak tangan Eren. "Ini... di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit."

...Rumah sakit?

"..Siapa yang sakit...?"

Hening—tak ada yang menjawab.

"..Itu.."

Armin perlahan membuat satu arah dengan telunjuk jarinya—mata Eren membulat sepenuhnya.

"...Siapa.. yang ada di ruangan itu?"

Semuanya kembali terdiam.

"..Rivaille-senpai."

Eren terdiam sejenak. Tubuhnya kemudian beranjak dari atas kasur secepatnya—pecahan ingatannya sudah utuh kembali.

Bukan mimpi—

Melainkan kenyataan yang tak bisa diubah lagi.

"SENPAI!" Eren melihat dari balik kaca—tubuh Rivaille yang terbaring di atas kasur, dikelilingi tim medis dan juga beberapa alat pendeteksi denyut dan beberapa alat medis lainnya yang tak Eren mengerti—oh, tidak. Eren tidak tega melihat banyaknya alat-alat itu terpasang pada tubuh senior yang ia sayangi—nomor satu di dunia.

Armin menahan kedua lengan Eren—mencegah agar lelaki itu tidak gegabah dan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Rivaille sedang ditangani. Sementara Mikasa berusaha menenangkan Eren yang kini sudah kembali menangis—meminta Eren untuk tidak berteriak di dalam rumah sakit.

"Senpai, buka matamu!"

Eren melihat beberapa tim medis mengerutkan dahi—beberapa menyipitkan mata, dan beberapa menggeleng perlahan.

_Putus asa—tak ada harapan._

Semua gerak-gerik mereka sudah memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

"SENPAI, BUKA MATAMU! Jantungmu masih berdenyut—kau masih bisa berusaha! Kau—kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja!"

"Eren—jangan berteriak, kumohon!"

_Jika aku menyamakan detak jantung hati kita,_

_Akankah aku bisa jatuh di kedalaman yang sama denganmu..?_

Alat pendeteksi denyut menunjukkan garis-garis aneh yang menandakan bahwa keadaan tak stabil—beberapa tim medis sedikit panik, namun mereka berhasil menenangkan diri dan mengambil langkah selanjutnya. Dokter mulai mempersiapkan alat kejut jantung—membuat mulut Eren terbuka lebar.

Tidak—tidak, rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Tapi—

"—SENPAI, KUMOHON! KAU HARUS... KAU HARUS MENEPATI JANJIMU!"

_Aku selalu, selalu ada di sampingmu,_

_Tidak peduli seberapa jauh hatimu tersesat._

_**Dzet! **_Satu kali kejutan—tak ada perubahan. Garis-garis itu melemah.

"KAU MAU MENGINGKARI JANJIMU UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA, SENPAI?! SETELAH DULU KAU MENINGGALKANKU—SEKARANG KAU MAU PERGI LAGI?!"

"_Corporal,_

_Aku pasti akan mengingat janji ini, meski berapa tahun hidup aku lewati,_

_Meski berapa kalipun aku terlahir kembali."_

_**Dzet! **_Dua kali—garis itu sedikit menunjukkan gelombang, namun tak lama—

Garis itu nyaris kembali menjadi lurus.

"AKU—AKU SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGUMU," Eren mengabaikan Mikasa dan Armin yang susah payah menenangkan dirinya—bahkan jika tidak dicegah oleh Sasha, Jean nyaris memukul Eren sampai pingsan agar ia bisa tenang. "BERTAHUN-TAHUN AKU MENUNGGU, DAN INI JAWABAN YANG KAU BERIKAN?!"

_**Dzet! **_Tiga kali—masih belum.

"KUMOHON!" Eren berteriak selantang mungkin—suaranya menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang cukup sepi. "Ku..mohon..."

_**Dzet! **_Empat kali—

_**Beeep—**_

Garis itu kini menjadi lurus seluruhnya.

.

.

.

"_Hey."_

"**Ini... dimana?"**

"_Levi, kau sudah berusaha keras. Maaf.. sudah membuatmu kesakitan. Sekarang, kau boleh beristirahat, ya..?"_

"**...Rivaille—?"**

"_Aku sudah bisa bertemu Eren—itu saja sudah cukup. Mungkin aku butuh ratusan tahun lagi untuk bisa terlahir kembali, tapi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya.._

_Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku."_

"**Tunggu—jangan bodoh! Rivaille, kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja, kau tak memikirkan seperti apa perasaan Eren jika tahu bahwa kau menyerah begitu saja?!"**

"_Aku tak punya jalan lain, bukan? Tak ada satupun dari kita yang bisa bertahan,"_

"**Tapi—"**

"_Kita bukannya menyerah, kita hanya belum mendapatkan kesempatan. Eren pasti akan menunggu—baik diriku ataupun dirimu, ia akan menunggu kita untuk kembali."_

"_Ia akan selalu menunggu kita untuk kembali."_

.

.

.

"Bo..hong.."

Eren terjatuh lemas—kedua bola matanya terbuka lebar, enggan untuk berkedip. Mulutnya masih terbuka—enggan untuk mengatakan apapun. Telinganya masih bisa mendengar suara garis itu—walau enggan untuk menerima bahwa itu adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Bo..hong."

.

.

.

"**Kumohon, pasti bisa! Entah kau ataupun aku—kita masih bisa berusaha!"**

"_Tapi melihatmu tersiksa seperti itu—aku..."_

"**Jangan pedulikan aku! Kau—kau hidup untuk menepati janjimu, jadi jangan buang kehidupanmu untuk kedua kalinya secara sia-sia!**

**Eren selalu dan selalu menunggumu, Eren selalu dan selalu mengharapkan sosokmu.**

**Bukan aku, bukan Levi—**

**Tapi Rivaille."**

.

.

.

"SENPAI, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!" Eren menggebrak kaca tebal yang membatasi ruangan—membuat beberapa tim medis terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya. "KAU—KAU ITU TENTARA TERKUAT UMAT MANUSIA, BUKAN?! KAU TIDAK LEMAH SEPERTI INI!"

"Eren... kumohon.. tenangkan dirimu—"

"RIVAILLE, BUKA MATAMU!"

.

.

.

'_RIVAILLE, BUKA MATAMU!'_

"_...! suara itu—"_

"**Eren memanggilmu, Rivaille.**

**Maka dari itu...**

**Kau harus hidup."**

"_Tapi—"_

"**Tubuh ini memang milikku, tapi eksistensi diriku semenjak awal adalah milikmu.**

**Aku bukan siapa-siapa di dunia ini—aku tak ada dalam daftar eksistensi."**

"_Hidupmu lebih berharga dari sekedar 'pengganti' belaka, Levi. Tak seharusnya... kau membuang hidupmu begitu saja."_

_._

_._

_._

"Armin, Jean—atau siapapun! Tolong bantu aku menahan Eren, dan Christa—tolong ambilkan obat penenang atau apapun!"

"Tch—merepotkan!" Jean juga Reiner dan Berthold kini ikut menahan Eren yang terus meronta seraya berteriak—satu tangan Jean menutup mulut Eren sehingga suara menjerit yang lantang itu sedikit terpendam dan tak jelas. "Eren, jangan lemah seperti ini! Kalau kau sendiri lemah, bagaimana bisa Rivaille-senpai berusaha untuk menjadi kuat?!"

_Aku menjadi kuat bukan hanya untuk melindungi dirimu,_

_..._

_Aku juga ingin melindungi diriku sendiri._

"Eren..." Armin menatap pilu teman dekatnya yang masih berusaha untuk berteriak—memanggil nama orang yang begitu ia sayangi, meski tak yakin bahwa suaranya akan tersampaikan kepada dia yang dikasihi. Armin menggenggam kembali telapak tangan Eren.

"Kalau kau mengharapkan Rivaille-senpai untuk tetap hidup... ia hanya akan kesakitan."

Eren terdiam seketika.

"Kau mau, melihatnya terus hidup... sambil terus dibebani rasa sakit yang tak ada habisnya?"

"Atau kau lebih memilih ia untuk tertidur selamanya, dan terbebas dari rasa sakit yang membelenggu dirinya?"

.

.

.

"**Lakukanlah ini demi diriku—bukan hanya untuk Eren."**

"_...Levi—"_

**"Teruslah hidup,**

**Dan cintai juga lindungi Eren—demi bagianku juga.**

**Karena aku tak bisa berada di sisinya untuk melindungi,**

**Dan aku tak punya hati lagi untuk bisa mengetahui apa arti dari rasa 'sayang'."**

"_Maksudmu... kau memberikan hidupmu,_

_Kepadaku?"_

"**...Rivaille, kumohon. Tetaplah berada di sisi Eren—karena itu bukan hanya keinginanmu,**

**Tapi juga keinginanku."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Armin benar," Mikasa melanjutkan kata-kata Armin. "Eren—Rivaille senpai menyayangimu. Selama ini—mungkin hanya itu yang membuatnya bertahan hidup."

"Ia hidup dengan berpegangan pada perasaan sayangnya yang terus menopang. Dan kalau kau tak membalas perasaan itu—ia hanya akan semakin tersakiti."

"Eren.. kumohon, terima kenyataan, buka matamu."

_Jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu,_

_Aku yang akan menyimpan air matamu._

_Tak usah selalu tertawa,_

_Aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu._

"Belum bisa—belum menyerah, aku tahu Rivaille belum menyerah!"

.

.

.

"_...Aku mengerti, Levi."_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku tahu dia bukan orang yang lemah—justru itu, dibanding membiarkan rasa sakit membunuhnya, ia pasti akan memilih untuk tetap hidup!"

.

.

.

"**Terima kasih.. Rivaille. Selamat tinggal.**

**Selamat tinggal, Eren.**

**Meski aku hanyalah orang yang diciptakan untuk menggantikan eksistensi seseorang,**

**...**

**Aku mencintaimu sebagai diriku sendiri."**

.

.

.

'_Tidak apa-apa,_

_Tidak apa-apa._

_Kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi._

_Aku akan menangis bersamamu—_

_...Tidak,_

_Aku akan membagi senyumku untuk dirimu._

"...Tunggu dulu, teman-teman—"

"Apaan sih, Sasha! Berhenti menarik-narik bajuku, jangan tiba-tiba bilang lapar saat keadaan begini—"  
"Bukan, Jean! Semuanya, lihat alat pendeteksi denyut itu—"

Wajah yang dingin dan menutup mata itu mulai memancarkan warnanya.

_Satu garis ke atas, satu garis ke bawah—_

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu tiba-tiba bergetar, seolah mengetuk agar terbuka.

_Satu garis ke atas, satu garis ke bawah—_

Dan iris kelabu itu membuka mata.

'_Daijoubu, daijoubu.'_

_Kata-kata itu seperti sihir yang ajaib._

"...Keajaiban!"

_Sang badut yang tak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang peduli padanya—_

_Perlahan mulai melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya._

Seluruh tim medis yang berada dalam ruangan terlihat berdiskusi dan dokter meminta mereka mempersiapkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas—yang pasti, satu orang wanita di samping Rivaille terlihat memberikannya beberapa pertanyaan—walau tentu saja, Rivaille masih terlalu lemah untuk bisa merespon tiap pertanyaan itu.

Ini sungguhan, 'kan...?

"Rivaille-senpai..."

_Hei aku sangat, sangat ingin tahu,_

_Apakah artinya untuk mencintai seseorang._

_Ketika kau tersenyum, _

_Dunia bergetar sedikit dan bercahaya,_

_..Seolah dia hidup kembali dan menarik nafas._

"..Rivaille-senpai...?"

Penglihatan Eren tak mengkhianati—benar, yang ada di hadapannya bukan halusinasi, bukan ilusi—

Kenyataan. Ini semua kenyataan

Kenyataan telah mengulurkan tangannya—memberikan Eren pertolongan.

Rivaille hidup—ia menarik nafas, ia berkedip—

Ia menggerakkan bola matanya menuju kaca jendela.

Kelabu dan Emerald bertemu—dalam garis lurus yang mempertemukan, tanpa penghalang apapun, tersambung tanpa ada apapun yang bisa membuatnya terputus.

Rivaille membuka kecil mulutnya—sakit, sulit. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

'_Aku kembali,'_ itu yang mulutnya katakan—kepada Eren seorang.

'_Aku kembali'._

...

_**Takdir kini berlaku adil.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Untuk sesaat,_

_Untuk selamanya,_

_Dari permulaan,_

_Sampai keujung akhir yang terjauh._

.

.

.

"_Corporal!"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Kau percaya pada reinkarnasi?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Hei aku sangat, sangat ingin tahu,_

_Apa artinya untuk hidup?_

_Ketika aku bertanya pertanyaan itu, _

_Dunia bergetar sedikit dan bercahaya._

_Kebenaran yang tertidur di dalamku, _

_Kini perlahan-lahan dilepaskan._

_**To be continued**_

**A/N:**

**Pertama... Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin! **Mohon maaf lahir batin, maaf kalau Author selama ini ada salah... (kayanya banyak deh salah lu nach)

Beberapa teks di atas diambil dari translasi bahasa Indonesia lagu 'Saigo no Kajitsu' nya Maaya Sakamoto, 'Pierrot' nya Hatsune Miku, dan 'Synchronicity' nya Makino Yui.

Dan~~ HALO! Updatenya agak lama ya—maaf uhuehue, kemarin2 saya cari akal supaya chapter ini dapet feelsnya... berhasil ga? Berhasil ngga? 8D

Dan—tararam! Saya mengikuti hasil vote (karena JUJUR, saya sendiri masih bingung mau endingnya gimana), yang lebih unggul memilih Happy End. Jadi.. uhuhu, maaf yang yang milih sad-happy end atau sad end ;;w;; author juga sejujurnya ga tega terus2an nyiksa dua tokoh utama ini (sepik doang) jadi author akan akhiri penderitaan mereka secepatnya (halah)

Tapi unsur sad ending terselip loh di chapter ini. _Say goodbye_ _to Levi_ yang kasih kesempatan hidupnya buat Rivaille, dan di chapter ini—Levi atau Rivaille yang kalian kenal di awal cerita,

Rivaille yang pertama kali ketemu Eren di ruangan Dot Pixis,

Sudah pergi untuk selamanya.

(...eaa dramatis amat)

Dan—uhuhu, kalian luaar biasaaaa /o/ (pasang tampang ariel) reader, silent reader, dan para reader yang setia selalu kasih review—bentar lagi kita berpisah nih, sama fanfic ini :') mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi, fanfic ini akan tamat. (yaaay) tapi saya akan buat sekuelnya.

Saya bener-bener... berterima kasih, berkat fanfic ini, saya bisa ketemu kalian di fandom yang baru aja saya kenal, dan buat kalian yang udah ngikutin dan nemenin author dari pertama fanfic ini ada.. bener-bener terima kasih banyak. Author sayang kalian. Sayang banget. :')

Main voting lagi, yuk? Author mau buat fanfic RivaiEren lagi , tapi ada dua ide! Mau yang mana dulu yang dibikin?

_**Recon High School host club—**_menceritakan Eren yang tiba-tiba masuk host club demi bayar hutang, dan harus berhadapan sama pangeran 'ketus' alias ketua host club itu sendiri, Levi—

Atau,

_**Demon Hunter Pandora—**_tentang Eren yang melihat ibunya dibunuh oleh _Demon_, dan setelah ditolong oleh Rivaille—mereka berdua akhirnya jadi duo pembasmi _Demon_ yang tak tertandingi. Dan oh~ perasaan romantis tumbuh di antara demon hunter ini! (latarnya mirip-mirip series _**supernatural**_ lah, ada yang tau movie ini?)

Dan—Makasih banyak, sekali lagi, makasih banyaaak banget buat:

**Yami-chan Kagami, Roya Chan, Android5Family, 1173777778910, JackFrost14, Kyo Kyoya, Zane Zavira, nietta, SedotanHijau, widi orihara, Persephone, Rivaille Jaegar, mager, Megumi Yoora, Kyuushirou, Annpyon, Hasegawa Nanaho, Baka Mamarthy, minami, AnindyaCahya, Iam . Titania-Falls, HanakaiGaze, KurosawaAlice, saerusa, luffy niar, Dira Andriani, kaorukasuga, IsyPerolla, sanaro, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, Unknownwers, Arisa, ryuusei-gemini, Yuki-Naoki, Lightmaycry, **dan **Loceng Angin!**

Buat reader yang baru sempat review, atau yang masih tetap menjadi silent reader, atau yang baru aja ngikutin fanfic ini, maupun yang ngikutin fanfic ini dari awal—

Terima kasih.

Ga kerasa saya ngetik fanfic ini udah mau sampai tamat, saya ga pernah namatin fanfic dengan cepat sebelumnya (PLS bahkan fanfic multichap yang aku buat aja baru SATU yang diberesin sampai tamat... *nangis*) dan ini berkat kalian.

_Owari janakute—hajimari da yo._

Baiklah—udah jam... setengah satu malam disini. Author undur diri , sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

With Love,

Nacchan Sakura.


	11. Finale

_**Pierrot**_

—_Nacchan Sakura—_

—_Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime—_

_**Chapitre 10: Finale**_

_._

_._

_._

『_Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel. _』

_**(Tifa Lockheart – Final Fantasy VII)**_

[**Saran lagu untuk membaca chapter ini:**

_Soar – __**Hatsune Miku**_

_Together – __**Monkey Majik**_

_Aitai – __**GUMI**_]

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Di saat itu—aku jatuh cinta dengan penuh kebahagiaan.**_

_**Di dalam waktu apapun—keramahan yang kau berikan selalu aku ingat.**_

_**Dan entah sejak kapan, tanpa aku sadari—**_

_**Aku hanya akan selalu memperhatikan sosokmu, dimanapun kau berada**__._

_._

_._

_._

_**Sabtu, 12 November 20xx.**_

Hari ini, genap sebulan sudah Rivaille dirawat di rumah sakit—dan genap sebulan juga semenjak kejadian dimana dirinya tiba-tiba 'hidup kembali' dengan ajaibnya.

Dan sampai hari ini—Eren belum sekalipun bertemu lagi dengan Rivaille karena keadaannya yang masih lemah dan belum stabil. Pihak Rumah sakit berkata bahwa mereka akan memberitahu Eren jika Rivaille sudah bisa ditemui, tapi..

Ternyata Eren memang tidak bisa merasa tenang.

Rasanya cemas, gelisah—setiap detik ia akan teringat pada Rivaille, apakah seniornya itu baik-baik saja? Apa ia sudah makan? Apa ia sedang tertidur pulas?

Apa ia juga memikirkan Eren—seperti Eren memikirkan dirinya?

Perasaan '_ingin bertemu'_ di dalam diri Eren terlalu kuat dan besar—perasaan ini tak akan berakhir, melainkan akan terus berulang di setiap harinya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu...

Levi."

..Dan Eren sepertinya belum mengetahui satu kenyataan paling pahit yang masih tersembunyi.

.

.

.

"—Kalau aku bilang kentang lebih enak, ya kentang!"

"Berisik! Sudah kubilang kalau makanan buatan ibuku lebih enak dibandingkan kentang murahan itu!"  
"A-apa kau bilaaaang?!"

Mikasa menghela nafas panjang—kelasnya sungguh ramai, karena Keith Shadis sedang ada rapat dan mereka diberi jam bebas dan diperintahkan untuk 'belajar sendiri-sendiri'. Tapi dari yang Mikasa lihat—hanya dia, Armin dan Christa saja yang benar-benar 'belajar sendiri' di kelas ini.

Jean—ia malah tidur.

Berthold dan Reiner—malah bergosip.

Ymir—ia sibuk memperhatikan Christa.

Connie dan Sasha? Ah, mereka malah berdebat soal makanan.

Dan Annie mendengarkan musik dari _iPod _nya dan menganggap di sekelilingnya tak ada siapapun.

Mikasa menghela nafas—sekali lagi. Kemudian matanya berubah fokus kepada Eren yang duduk di samping Armin.

Eren juga—malah melamun keluar jendela.

..Jadi, _Define _'Belajar sendiri'.

Tapi Mikasa sadar—lamunan Eren itu bukanlah hal yang tak biasa, semenjak sebulan yang lalu—semenjak Rivaille tersadar dan secara ajaib mendapatkan detak jantungnya kembali, Eren menjadi sering melamun di sekolah atau dimanapun juga. Mungkin karena ia masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Rivaille, padahal rasa rindunya sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Mungkin bisa disebut juga, Eren sedang berada dalam keadaan _galau,_ saat ini.

Mikasa tanpa sadar tertawa dari hembusan napasnya—musim semi sudah lewat, tapi disini 'musim semi' itu masih terasa.

Mikasa memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tugasnya sejenak dan menghampiri tempat Eren duduk—kebetulan, kursi milik Mina Carolina di hadapannya sedang kosong. Mikasa pun membuat dirinya nyaman di atas kursi tersebut.

"Melamun lagi, Eren?"

"A-ah—" Eren tersadar dari lamunannya dan matanya kini mengarah kepada Mikasa. "Uhh, ya... habis mau mengerjakan tugas pun, aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau 'kan bisa minta bantuan Armin?"

"...Aku tidak ada _mood_ untuk mengerjakannya."

"..Bilang saja dari awal kalau kau memang malas."

Mikasa dan Eren saling berpandangan sesaat—lalu mereka tertawa kecil bersama.

"Haa~h, kenapa rapat guru lama sekali? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kita dipulangkan lebih awal?" Eren menggerutu seraya meregangkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit pegal—sementara Mikasa yang berada di hadapannya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah.."

Eren mengumpat di dalam hati—Keith Shadis itu, sesuai namanya—benar-benar _sadis_. Mau sampai jam berapa Eren dan anak kelas lainnya dibuat bosan di dalam kelas?

Sudah 2 jam semenjak rapat guru dimulai—dan semakin lama Eren dibuat nganggur alias tak ada kerjaan, pikirannya malah semakin dipenuhi oleh Rivaille—yang masih ia sangka sebagai Levi, sampai saat ini. Ia harus mencari sesuatu untuk dilakukan—bahkan mendengarkan pelajaran lebih baik daripada kebosanan dan terus-terusan memikirkan Rivaille seperti ini. Mendengarkan lebih baik juga daripada harus mengerjakan tugasnya secara langsung.

"Eren, Mikasa, tugas kalian sudah selesai?" Armin menoleh ke arah Eren dan Mikasa seraya menutup buku tugasnya—ia sudah selesai dengan banyak soal matematika yang Eren pandang sebagai kumpulan angka dan juga huruf yang tak dimengerti. Mikasa mengangguk—sementara Eren menggeleng pelan.

"Malas, ah.. lagipula aku tidak mengerti."

"Ahaha.. kau mau lihat jawabanku?" Armin mengulurkan buku catatannya—oh, tawaran yang menggoda.

"Tidak. Eren, aku akan mengajarimu—tapi jangan sekali-kali menyalin jawaban orang lain."

Oh, sial. Eren lupa ada Mikasa di depannya. Dan dengan rasa sedih—Eren harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tawaran menggiurkan dari Armin Arlert.

_**Brak!**_

Suara pintu kelas yang digeser secara kasar terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas—membuat Jean yang malang terbangun dari tidurnya dan terjatuh dari kursi saking terkejutnya. Reiner dan Berthold berhenti bergosip, Sasha dan Connie seketika tutup mulut, dan Annie melepaskan _earphone _nya dengan santai.

Oh—wajah menyeramkan milik Keith Shadis lah yang membuat semuanya terdiam.

"...Eren Jaeger, ikut ke ruanganku."

Seluruh murid menoleh ke arah Eren dengan wajah penasaran—dan yang bersangkutan memasang wajah pucat seraya menelan ludah.

Kini di benak Eren berputarlah banyak perkiraan yang tidak-tidak, mengira bahwa ia akan dihukum, atau diberi tugas yang lebih berat, atau diceramahi sampai sore—

"Dan bereskan barang-barangmu. Karena kau tidak mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya."

Eren terdiam di tempat. Apa maksudnya... ia di _Drop out?!_

"Pak—"

"Tadi Irvin Smith meneleponku, memberi kabar soal Rivaille. ...Dan aku akan mengantarkanmu," Keith berbalik tanpa menghiraukan Eren yang hendak melemparkan banyak pertanyaan. "..Ke Rumah sakit tempat Rivaille berada."

..Dan di saat itu,

Eren kembali terdiam karena tak percaya akan apa yang Keith Shadis katakan.

.

.

.

Eren terus diam semenjak ia masuk ke dalam mobil—Keith Shadis tak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan, dan Eren juga masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya sepanjang perjalanan, membuat perjalanan ini bisu tanpa suara.

Ia akan bertemu Rivaille.

Ia akan bertemu Rivaille.

..Ia akan bertemu Rivaille!

Pertemuan kali ini spesial—ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka semenjak perasaan keduanya diketahui saling terbalas—pertemuan pertama semenjak keduanya tahu bahwa mereka saling menyukai. Eren merasakan wajahnya merona tipis—dan jantungnya kini berdebar karena senang dan juga gugup.

Tubuhnya, rambut hitamnya, iris mata kelabunya—Eren ingin merasakan tubuh itu dalam dekapannya, Eren ingin menyentuh helaian rambut itu dengan jemarinya, Eren ingin menatap iris kelabu itu dengan _Emerald_nya.

Ia ingin merasakan bibir lembut itu bersentuhan dengan miliknya.

Seiring dengan jarak mobil yang semakin dekat dengan Rumah sakit—semakin cepat pula debaran jantung yang Eren rasakan di dalam dadanya. Tidak sabar, tidak sabar, tidak sabar—

Ingin bertemu, ingin bertemu, ingin bertemu—

"..Jaeger?"

"Ah—i-iya, pak?"

"Kau mau sampai kapan duduk disitu?"

Eh?

_**DEG!**_ Kini satu degupan keras terasa—semenjak kapan ia sudah sampai di Rumah sakit? Eren menelan ludah—ini terlalu cepat, terlalu cepat, terlalu cepat—

Oh, Eren dan sikap _labil_ nya. Membuat Author sendiri rasanya bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Cepat turun, Jaeger! Apa perlu aku melemparmu sampai jendela kamar Rivaille, hah?!"

"I-iya, pak! Saya mengerti!"

Eren dengan cepat keluar dari dalam mobil dan otomatis membuat sikap tegak, layaknya tentara yang hendak upacara. Keith Shadis masih menatapnya tajam.

"Ruangan _Azalea_ nomor 35, di lantai empat. Semoga kau menemukan ruangannya, Jaeger."

"Eh.. Sensei tidak ikut?"  
"Tidak—tugasku hanya untuk mengantarkanmu. Orang tua Rivaille dan Irvin juga sudah pulang, jadi jangan menangis kalau kau tersesat."

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi—Keith Shadis kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Namun sebelum ia menyalakan mesin—Eren mengetuk kaca jendela mobil milik Keith.

"Terima kasih."

Eren berbalik dan berlari menuju gedung utama Rumah Sakit—tak sempat melihat Keith sedikit tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ternyata bocah seperti itu bisa mengubah Rivaille, ya.."

.

.

.

Dua puluh langkah lagi.

Setelah lima belas menit Eren mencari dimana ruangan Rivaille—ia akhirnya menemukan dimana kelompok ruangan _Azalea _berada. Eren menarik napas—berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya.

Lima belas langkah lagi.

'_Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa.._

_Saat aku memasuki ruangan itu, pasti senpai ada disana dan tersenyum kepadaku.'_

Sepuluh langkah lagi.

'_Tidak apa-apa...'_

Eren pun mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Tiga,

Dua,

Satu...

_**Sret!**_

.

.

.

Angin bertiup masuk ke dalam ruangan—membuat semua tirai putih menari di tepi jendela. Rivaille menatap dedaunan yang terjatuh dari dahannya kini menari diiringi angin yang membawanya berputar.

Musim dingin sudah dekat—tiupan angin membuatnya sedikit merasa kedinginan. Tapi ia menyukainya—angin yang membelai kulitnya lembut, suara dedaunan yang bergesekan—

_Tap, tap, tap—_

Dan suara langkah kaki—dari seseorang yang ingin ia temui sekarang juga.

_**Sret!**_

Rivaille tak perlu menoleh dengan cepat—ia sudah tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu rindu.

"..Halo, Eren."

Eren melangkahkan kakinya—berlari menuju tubuh lemah itu.

"Selamat datang kembali," Eren mendekap Rivaille erat—membalas ucapannya sebulan yang lalu, yang baru kali ini dapat ia sampaikan dengan tulus. "Selamat datang kembali..."

"..Aku pulang, Eren.."

Rivaille membalas pelukan erat anak itu—dengan tangannya yang menyentuh punggung Eren perlahan—seolah tubuhnya adalah benda berharga yang mudah pecah jika tidak diperlakukan dengan lembut. Tubuh mereka tersambung satu sama lain—membuat benang merah yang awalnya kusut berantakan dan nyaris putus, kini kembali tersambung dengan rapi.

Dan tak akan, tak akan pernah lepas lagi.

Eren melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Rivaille dengan baik—wajah yang lama ia rindukan. Wajah yang lama tak ia temukan keberadaannya di dalam kamar asrama—

Eren menyentuh wajah itu—dengan jemarinya yang sedikit gemetar. Oh—wajah itu masih sama—lembut, hangat. Eren tak dapat menahan senyum yang diiringi air mata—bolehkah?

_**Bolehkah aku menganggap semua ini akan menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah pudar—selamanya?**_

Kemudian Eren membawa wajahnya mendekat—membuat napasnya dan napas Rivaille bersahutan layaknya oksigen yang berduet seirama, dan Eren melakukan apa yang ia inginkan semenjak lama—merasakan lagi lembutnya bibir itu ketika bersentuhan dengannya.

Ciuman yang lembut dan penuh rasa rindu—itu yang menjadi pertanda bahwa mereka sudah saling memiliki, saat ini.

...Ya, saat ini.

Eren melepaskan ciumannya sejenak—ia berbisik dengan suaranya yang sedikit gemetar. "Levi-senpai.."

Bola mata Rivaille membulat.

Benar—Rivaille tak lupa akan kenyataan bahwa Eren tak tahu jika Levi sudah tidak ada—dan Eren tidak tahu bahwa yang mengisi tubuh ini sampai akhir waktu nanti adalah dirinya, Rivaille.

"...Eren.."  
"..Levi... Levi... _hiks—_L-Le..vi—"

"Eren.."

"Levi—" Eren memeluk kembali tubuh Rivaille—tak peduli kalau tangisannya akan membuat baju putih itu menjadi basah. "Levi.."

_**Before I noticed it, you're the only one that I'm looking at. **_

_**..When you were here, I was smiling**__._

"Eren, maaf.."

"E-eh..?

"Bukan Levi..." Rivaille menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Eren—menahan agar dirinya tak ikut meneteskan air mata. "Aku bukan Levi."

"Aku Rivaille—Rivaille yang sesungguhnya.

Levi—memberikan hidupnya kepadaku,

..Ia sudah tiada.

Levi sudah pergi...

Selamanya."

.

.

.

Mungkin tak pernah Eren sadari bahwa—orang yang mengikat janji dengan dirinya, dan juga orang yang cintai pada pandangan pertama—adalah orang yang berbeda.

Entah sejak kapan—Eren sudah menyayangi sosok Levi yang ia pertama kali temui di ruangan Pixis. Ia menyayangi Levi yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam dan menusuk, ia menyayangi Levi yang membetulkan dasinya di ruang kesehatan,

Ia menyayangi Levi yang memeluknya ketika berada di dalam kincir raksasa.

Eren tak peduli jika Levi hanyalah seorang pengganti, seorang imitasi yang dipandang sebelah mata oleh siapapun di dunia.

Ia tak peduli.

Ia menyukai Levi. Mencintai Levi. Menyayangi Levi.

Karena Levi adalah Levi—tak peduli jika ada berapa Levi di dunia ini, Levi adalah Levi.

.

.

.

"...Eh...?"

Eren seketika melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mundur perlahan. Rasa rindunya kini tergantikan dengan rasa takut, sedih, cemas—

Kehilangan.

_**When I suddenly turn around, **_

_**Your figure was already gone.**_

"T-tapi—" Eren membuka mulutnya, "Tapi.."

"Yang membuat janji denganmu di masa lalu bukanlah dia, Eren.." Rivaille menurunkan kedua kakinya, bermaksud untuk bangkit dari atas ranjang yang ia tempati di Rumah sakit selama satu bulan terakhir. "Tapi... aku."

_**Whatever time it is, you're the only one I would look at. **_

_**For your sake, I kept smiling. **_

_**But within the passage of time, you're going to stray from me.. **_

_**I'll just lose the touch of your hands.**_

"...Bohong, 'kan—"

"Maafkan aku." Rivaille menegakkan tubuhnya—berusaha berdiri walau tubuhnya masih sedikit lemah untuk bisa melakukannya. "Aku.. tak bisa menyelamatkan Levi, dan ia ingin agar aku yang hidup.. di dalam tubuh ini."

...Apa?

_**Apa yang seharusnya Eren rasakan?**_

Kesal, marah, benci—

Atau menerima kenyataan, menerima Rivaille yang saat ini mengulurkan tangannya, dan mencoba untuk mengerti—

"Ia ingin aku menepati janjiku, kepadamu."

_**Tidak, kau bukan Levi. Kau bukan Levi. Bukan. Bukan. Bukan.**_

_**Yang disayangi oleh Eren adalah Levi. Levi seorang saja sudah cukup.**_

..Tapi—

Perasaan yang hangat itu tidak hilang.

Padahal.. yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Levi.

"Aneh.."

"..Ah—?"

"Seharusnya aku kesal kepadamu." Eren menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau selama ini kukenal sebagai kepribadian lain dari Levi-senpai yang selalu menyerangku tanpa melihat kondisi. Tapi.. aku.. kenapa aku tak bisa merasa kesal kepadamu, ya?"

"_**Corporal,**_

_**Aku pasti akan mengingat janji ini, meski berapa tahun hidup aku lewati,**_

_**Meski berapa kalipun aku terlahir kembali."**_

"..Entahlah?" Rivaille tertawa kecil. "Mungkin seharusnya kau senang dan mentertawakan aku, Eren. Dulu aku bilang padamu bahwa aku tak percaya akan reinkarnasi.. bukan?"

_**To feel pain when you get hurt, or to weep when you feel agonized, **_

_**that kind of natural emotion is nothing to be embarrassed about.**_

"..Rivaille—Corporal Rivaille..."

_**It's okay, it's okay. **_

_**Don't worry if you can't put on a good smile, **_

_**Just please do not lie about it again. **_

_**It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to bear it alone, **_

_**for I will cry together with you.**_

"Eren.." Rivaille berjalan mendekati Eren—kini, ia yang akan memberikannya pelukan sebagai tanda permulaan. "Aku.. pulang. Aku.. menepati janjiku."

_**"It's okay, it's okay." It was like a magic charm.**_

"...Selamat datang kembali—Corporal."

_**I've been trying to avoid hurting you by hiding the something that's pulling us together.**_

_**But now that we are so far apart I can understand how you feel..**_

Kedua tubuh rentan itu kembali tersambung—

Dalam satu pelukan yang disaksikan oleh awal musim dingin.

"Bodoh—jangan menangis lagi, Eren... kau mengotori bajuku."

"Ha.. hahaha—ternyata... mau dirimu yang dulu, dirimu yang sekarang, ataupun Levi.. kalian sama-sama gila kebersihan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Rivaille ikut tertawa kecil—perlahan tangannya membelai lembut punggung lebar milik Eren. "Oh.. Eren,"

"Ah—iya?"

Eren tak sadar bahwa dengan cepatnya—Rivaille sudah menarik tubuhnya dan membantingnya—tak begitu kasar—ke atas ranjang Rumah Sakit yang berdecit karena sedikit rapuh. Oh—hari-hari itu mulai kembali, dimana hal seperti ini adalah hal biasa yang dulu—ribuan tahun yang lalu—untuk terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau tak akan protes, 'kan?" Rivaille mengunci pergerakan tubuh Eren yang terbaring di atas ranjang beralaskan sprei putih tanpa noda—lagi-lagi, pikirnya. Rona tipis muncul di wajahnya—namun berbeda seperti dulu, ia kali ini sudah yakin—

Bahwa ia tak akan menolak.

"Dari dulu—dari sebelum kita menjalin hubungan, aku tak akan pernah bisa melawanmu kalau kau sudah menyerangku seperti ini, Rivaille. Beruntung dahulu tak ada anggota _Recon corps_ tahu akan hal ini."

"Hoo—kau sudah mengingat sampai sejauh itu?" Rivaille menggerakkan jemarinya—menuju wajah Eren yang sedikit panas. "Kenapa bisa?"

"..Entahlah?" Eren tertawa. "Mungkin karena kini—yang ada di hadapanku adalah seseorang yang sama dengan sosok dari masa laluku, ribuan tahun yang lalu."

"Kau yakin? Kupikir akan sulit untuk mengingat semuanya karena yang kau sukai adalah Levi.."

"Jangan cemburu." Eren tersenyum lebar. "Dan aku tidak bilang kalau aku suka padamu, 'kan... Rivaille?"

".. 'Belum', Eren. Belum. Sekarang kau memang masih menyukai Levi," Rivaille menyeringai tipis. "Tapi aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, tak lama lagi."

Eren membalas seringai itu—saat-saat ini adalah saat dimana ia tak akan melupakannya, saat dimana ia akan mengukir semuanya di dalam ingatan, agar tak lekas pudar. "Selamat mencoba, Rivaille~"

_**Tapi sebenarnya, dibanding Levi—**_

_**Aku sudah menyukaimu lebih dulu, dari ribuan tahun yang lalu.**_

.

.

.

_**Perlahan tapi pasti—waktu berjalan dengan kepastian yang sama.**_

_**Dan tanpa bisa diprediksi oleh siapapun—dunia ini menjalankan masa depannya dengan sempurna, tanpa kesalahan.**_

Eren melukiskan senyumnya dengan baik hari ini.

Langkah kakinya membawa ia jauh ke atas bukit—dimana disana penuh dengan ladang bunga yang penuh warna dan rerumputan hijau, dimana disana bau matahari bercampur dengan aroma bunga yang wangi—membuat hati siapapun teduh di dalam keheningan.

Eren berjalan sampai ke tempat dimana sebuah batang pohon Sakura bermekaran di musim semi ini—

_**Minggu, 16 April, 20xx.**_

Eren berjalan menuju batang pohon Sakura tersebut—kelopaknya yang berwarna merah muda begitu lembut menyapa, tertiup angin dan berjatuhan seolah siap untuk mendekapnya di dalam kehangatan. Pandangan Eren kini terjatuh kepada sebuah batu besar yang tertanam tepat di bawah pohon Sakura tersebut—bertuliskan, _**Rest in Peace, Levi—xx-xx-19xx /12-10-20xx.**_

Eren meletakkan buket bunga ia bawa dengan tangan kanannya, seraya menyapa dengan ramah, "Halo, Levi-senpai. Apa kabar?"

Eren kini membuat tubuhnya nyaman di atas tanah beralaskan rumput hijau—tepat di samping batu besar itu berdiri. Eren tahu tak ada tubuh yang terkubur disana—tapi ia selalu menganggap dan merasa bahwa Levi selalu ada disini, tinggal di bawah naungan pohon Sakura ini dengan damai.

"Hari ini menyebalkan sekali—Rivaille tak berbeda jauh denganmu, hobi sekali menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh. Aku benar-benar dijadikan budak—sama seperti kau dulu memperlakukan aku."

Eren tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di ruangan OSIS—Rivaille memintanya untuk mewarnai boneka _daruma _sebanyak 100 buah—entah untuk apa. Kemudian Hanji dan Petra tiba-tiba muncul dam meminta Eren untuk memakai sebuah kostum _Maid—_yang langsung ditolak, tentu saja. Jangan lupa Mikasa yang selalu beradu tatapan tajam dengan Rivaille—dan juga keadaan kelas yang masih tetap ramai. Berthold dan Annie yang kini menjalin hubungan, Jean dan Armin yang terlihat memiliki perasaan yang sama, Sasha yang masih hobi makan, Reiner yang bersaing dengan Ymir untuk mendapatkan hati Christa, dan Connie yang kini aktf dalam kegiatan klubnya.

Sungguh saat-saat yang tak ingin Eren inginkan untuk berubah—saat ini, ia sudah bahagia.

"Levi-senpai, aku masih menyukaimu, loh." Eren melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau membalas perasaanku, tapi tiba-tiba kau hilang begitu saja. Kau tak tahu ya bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Rasanya sakit, sedih—bahkan keberadaan Rivaille seorang rasanya tak cukup, kau tak tergantikan."

_**Thank you for being here with me now.**_

"Kalian itu dua orang yang berbeda. Mungkin kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan, tapi... tetap saja, berbeda."

_**When I touched your hand, it was strange, but..**_

_**I felt like we'd already met once, somewhere far away.**_

"Tapi—aku tahu, sekarang kau bahagia lebih dari apapun." Eren menoleh—tersenyum lembut ke arah batu nisan dimana orang yang ia sayangi dahulu, kini tinggal dalam kedamaian yang abadi. "Maka dari itu—aku akan hidup demi kebahagiaanmu juga. Dan aku akan mencintai Rivaille seperti dahulu—juga mencintai Rivaille seperti aku mencintaimu."

Angin kembali bertiup—kelopak bunga Sakura kembali mendatangi.

"Ini rahasia kita berdua, ya, senpai. Rivaille belum tahu kalau sebenarnya aku menyukai dia juga, loh~"

_**Please, don't hide away your fears of any happenings to us.**_

_**Even though there's no light we cannot depend on now,**_

_**You're always by my side.**_

"—Eren!"

Ah—Eren kini menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan. Sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari kejauhan—dan matanya menangkap visi seseorang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, dengan sebuket bunga _Lily_ di tangan kirinya.

"Rivaille, kau terlambat.."

"Maaf—rapat OSIS nya entah kenapa jadi lama," Rivaille mengatur napasnya sebelum kembali berbicara. "Ah—Maaf, Levi, aku terlambat."

Rivaille meletakkan buket bunga miliknya—bersampingan dengan buket bunga Mawar putih milik Eren.

"Levi, kau tahu? Lelaki yang dulu kau cintai—bernama Eren Jaeger—adalah orang yang sangat enak untuk dikerjai."

"Hey!"

"Sedikit diserang saja, wajahnya langsung menjadi merah. Lucu, bukan? Sayang sekali dulu kau tak berani melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya."

"...Hmph."

"Dan sekarang—aku masih berusaha membuat lelaki bernama Eren Jaeger ini untuk jatuh cinta kepadaku. Doakan aku agar berhasil, ya."

Eren tersenyum lebar—melihat Rivaille selalu seperti ini, berusaha melakukan apapun agar dirinya berpaling dari Levi—adalah hal yang membuatnya paling bahagia.

Karena itu menunjukkan bahwa Rivaille mencintainya sepenuh hati, dan ia tidak akan pergi.

"Ah.. dan—Eren, tadi kau berbicara apa kepada Levi? Aku tahu kau membicarakan aku."

"Hmm~ Apa, ya? Itu rahasiaku berdua, dengan Levi-senpai. Rivaille tidak perlu tahu!"  
"Bocah—" Rivaille mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Eren, satu tangannya menjitak kecil kepala Eren. "Menyebalkan."

Ya, saat ini—Eren bahagia.

Suara tawa menghiasi langit cerah—Rivaille dan Eren memperbaiki benang merah yang dahulu sempat terputus, secara perlahan. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari—ada sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang lembut dari kejauhan, dengan sepasang sayap putih lebar yang dapat membawanya terbang tinggi ke angkasa. Levi tersenyum tipis—Eren bahagia, Rivaille bahagia.

Ia pun bahagia—semenjak dulu, sampai sekarang, selalu bahagia.

'_Aku akan memberikan satu sihir lagi sebelum aku menghilang,'_ Levi mengepakkan kedua sayapnya tinggi—sebelum langit membawanya ke atas untuk pergi. _'Aku akan memberikan sihir yang dapat membuat kalian selalu bersama—selamanya.'_

_**Dan setelah itu—badut ini akan pergi untuk selamanya.**_

_**Selalu dan selalu, berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian sampai kapanpun juga.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The end.**_

**A/N terakhir untuk semuanya:**

..Terima kasih.

Yang udah nemenin saya dari awal—sampai ke paling akhir cerita ini,

Atau yang selalu baca walau tanpa menunjukkan identitas diri,

Aku cinta kalian semua. :')

Dan yang sudah Review di chapter kemarin:

**Shirarianai, Zane Zavira, RaniMario, widi orihara, IsyPerolla, Rivaille Jaegar, amidesu, Kim Arlein 17, Yami-chan Kagami, Earl Yumi Regnard, black roses 00, Android5Family, Yuki-Naoki, Lonceng Angin, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Unknownwers, Roya Chan, Lightmaycry, Annpyon, saerusa, Hasegawa Nanaho, 73777778910, Cherry Blossom Clash, Rose Breznska, Dira Andriani, ryuusei-gemini, Kyo Kyoya, Baka Mamarthy, kouichi yamanishi, lightning struck, Azure'czar, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, luffy niar, HanakaiGaze, Guest/orang lewat, Nine, KurosawaAlice, Ferishia09, LIIIIIIIII, Rei Ichihara, **dan** Shigure Haruki.**

Kalian itu semacam penyemangat, kalian yang bikin saya mati-matian ngelawan writerblock biar fanfic ini ga diterlantarkan begitu saja x'D dan akhirnya fanfic ini tamat! Yeah!

Oh tapi—Author sudah menghitung hasil vote dan ternyata lebih banyak yang milik _'__**Recon High School Host club'.**_ Jadi sampai ketemu lagi di cerita baru yang bakalan lebih ringan dan penuh kegajean x'D

(dan buat yang vote demon hunter pandora—maaf ya, setelah RHHS beres, saya bakalan ketik cerita yang itu kok ;w;

Dan buat yang selalu rikues rate M—uhuk, sok atuh sini bantuin author cara bikinnya gimana, Author ga bisa nulis begituan x'D)

Oh.. dan.. promo dikit ya (EA) Author bikin cover lagu Pierrot nya Hatsune Miku buat merayakan (?) tamatnya fanfic ini. Link ada di profile... maaf kalau suaranya ga begitu bagus, but I put my emotion into the song.

Ehem—sekali lagi, terima kasih buat selama ini. Yang bikin fanfic ini jadi bagus bukan saya—tapi kalian. Sekali lagi, kalian.. luar.. biasa!

Jadi,

Selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa.

With Love,

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


End file.
